


Hero of Another World

by TheImaginitiveBabbler



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Season 2 Race to the Edge, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Before Season 3 Race to the Edge, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragonfly II, F/M, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup can talk to Dragons, Hiccup doesn't need saving, Hiccup is Loki's Son, Hiccup is the dragons favorite, Hiccup's Shield, Hiccup's sword (Inferno), Inventor Hiccup, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Prophecies, Race To The Edge, flight suit, genius Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginitiveBabbler/pseuds/TheImaginitiveBabbler
Summary: Since Thor saw the commercial for a new animated movie the other day he's been acting strange. The other Avengers are dragged to see How to Train Your Dragon and then to a whole different realm to protect the nephew none of them knew Thor had.Hiccup is struggling now that he's lost the dragon's eye to Viggo. He has friends and a base to protect. Let alone the dragons. Yet he hasn't called in his greatest weapon, a secret one only he knows of. But as it turns out he doesn't need to. The Riders and Berkians team up with the Avengers to protect Hiccup from the threat of Viggo and beyond.





	1. The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the writing in the first few chapters. I wrote this around 2014/15 so the last few chapters and my writing improved drastically after. I promise it gets better a few chapters in. Just hold out for me.

It started one night in Avenger’s Tower. The team had been watching T.V when a commercial advertising an animated movie came on. As the character appeared on the screen the usually boisterous Thor quieted and turned wide eyed to the screen. The character that had Thor so entranced was a small, scrawny boy with a messy flop of auburn hair and large green eyes. It was obvious from the style and his helmet that he was a Viking. As the commercial went on Thor’s eyes got wider and wider. When it finally ended the Asgardian stood up and turned to Tony.

 

“Man of Iron, what was this advertising?” Thor bellowed after a minute.

            “Um.. some stupid kid movie. Why?” Tony replied a bit confused.

            “Then we must go see this kid movie,” Thor declared to the others puzzlement.

 

Usually Thor found T.V. and Movies foolish, that is unless there was a battle of sorts in it. So this left the team puzzled, what could the so-called god of thunder want with a kid movie? Finally they decided that it must be because the movie was about Vikings. This ended the discussion until the day the movie came out. Thor insisted on buying tickets for everyone. He rushed through breakfast, bashed a few villains, wolfed down lunch, let mjolnir feel the rush of battle, and then skipped dinner pulling his teammates behind him towards the theater.

As soon as they got there Thor and Clint rushed to stock up on snacks. They were seated as soon as the last preview finished. With Bruce at the edge in case something set him off, then Tony, next sat Clint, Natasha sat with her head on his shoulder and on her legs on the lap of Steve who sat next to her, finally next to Steve sat Thor. As the movie played all were consumed by their thoughts.

 

**Tony’s P.O.V**

At first I vaguely paid attention to the movie, maybe I could point out scientific flaws or laugh at the horrible animation. But as I watched the snarky character Hiccup (what kind of name is that?) pulled me in. He was a mechanic of sorts, one that was underestimated and the heir to a father who never listened or paid attention to his son. I found myself paralleling the movie to my whole life. J.A.R.V.I.S was Toothless, loyal but not always obeying orders, no matter what he was there for his friend. Hiccup was himself of course (he was crippled as well), Howard could easily match Stoick in parenting skills, and the twins easily matched Thor and Hulk in destructive skill. The Queen was kind of like Obi, manipulating everything behind the scenes. The movie was comforting and I kind of understood Point Break’s urge to see it.

**Natasha’s P.O.V**

 

Yes, the movie was kind of cute. I saw Tony flinch a few times, at least when I could think past the sounds of Clint gobbling up some food. I had the urge to castrate him when he pulled me close to him later on with those hands still stick from food. But I do agree it would be kind of fun to fly a dragon. There was still something unsettling. The main character, Hiccup was eerily familiar, he reminded me of someone, I’m just not sure who.

 

 **Thor’s P.O.V**  
  
  


Yes, this movie was what I expected. It was time to answer Loki’s pleas for help. He would need to reveal the truth to his team and bring them to Norseheim. **(Instead of Nornheim)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thor sat their wondering how to break this to his friends before he finally decided to explain the Nine Realms first.

“My friends, there is something serious I must tell you,” Thor quietly announced which was unlike him.

“Go ahead dude, we’re waiting,” Clint said fiddling with something in his hands.

“Once we get back to the tower. This is not to be spoken in public.” Thor replied mysteriously confusing everyone. What the hell was going on?

 

The team arrived home and collapsed on the couches except Thor who remained standing.

Tony spoke first, “What’s up with you Thor? First you demanded we go see this movie-“

“I can swear I saw you crying during said kid movie.” Clint interrupted.

“Darn those hawkeyes,” Tony muttered under his breath before waving Clint off, “Legolas, that’s not the point. I just want to know what the hell is going on?”

Thor sighed “Friends, you have questioned me about my home many times, it is time I told you a little bit about my family and Asgard.”

“My father is the All-Father, Odin. My mother is… was Frigga queen of the realms.” He saddened a bit at the mention of his mother.

“The wars with the Jotun, the Frost Giants, happened when I was but a few decades old. My father destroyed half of their nation and was starting home when he heard a cry. It was an abandoned child, a runt left to die, but my father took pity and took him home.” Thor was about to continue when he was interrupted.

“Loki is a frost giant? Why wasn’t S.H.I.E.L.D privy to this information?” Natasha fumed, this could have helped in the invasion.

“Later Lady Natasha, Loki and I were raised as brothers. We never knew the truth. His natural magic concealed his blue skin and true nature. Loki himself never realized what he truly was. I only heard this after my first encounter on earth when I returned to Asgard and Loki fell into space. The point is the two of us are from different realms. Only two of the nine.” He stopped for a minute giving the others time to grasp this information.

“The realms are Asgard my home, Midgard which you call Earth, Svartelheim, home of the Dark Elves, Muspelheim, home of the fire demons, Alfheim, home of the Elves, Jotunheim, home of the frost giants, Helheim, realm of the dead, Niflheim, home of the trolls and the last Norseheim. Norseheim is quite similar to earth but is stuck in what you call the dark ages. It is the realm we just saw in the. The film was the tale of the hero and Dragon Master of Norseheim.”

“Wait, you’re expecting us to believe this?” Tony sputtered.

“I should know, Hiccup is family.” Thor calmly stated.

“You’re related to the kid? You’re honestly nothing alike!” Clint used an arrow he had been holding to point at Thor as to prove his point.

Natasha face palmed, “I should have seen it, I knew the kid was familiar. He’s not a blood relative, he’s your-“

“Adopted brothers son!” Bruce finished, the other Avenger’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“That bastard reproduced?” Clint asked shocked, “How is the kid not evil?”

“My brother was never evil. He may like to cause trouble but never would he cause that much destruction. He was under the influence of Thanos, but that is a matter for later.”

“Thor the point is how does Loki have a kid?” Steve asked calmly.

“My brother and I had led Sif and the Warriors three throughout the realms making peace. On a journey to Norseheim Loki fell in love with the wife of a local chief. Stoick was out during a dragon raid but Loki disguised himself as the chief and went to Valka’s home. Around six months later a baby was born, the chief thought the boy was his own. He was named Hiccup the name given to the runt. The boy was just a babe when Valka was taken in a dragon raid. Only Heimdal knows what happened to her. He was a smart and curious boy, but that is not the Viking way. He became the blacksmith’s apprentice at the age of nine and got stronger though he might not look it. He kept going through life, ignored and neglected till he was 14 and he hit a dragon from the sky. A dragon called the Night Fury that was a creation of my Father Odin and Hel, the queen of the realm of death.”

“So pretty much just like the film.” Steve conceded.

“Yes but the movie doesn’t capture it all. Hiccup is the Dragon Master. He understands them and belongs with them in a way no one really understands.”

“The boy speaks Dragon?” Tony was still finding this hard to believe, he needed proof.

“He’s a powerful young lad. Smart and cunning like Loki, he’s developed magic skills and has learnt to handle a sword. In that movie you saw he was scrawny but he is around 18 now, one of the tallest and strongest on Berk. Quite a force to reckon with.”

“Does the kid know his true parentage?” Bruce asked.

“Last year he was finally approached by Loki after the attack of the Dark Elves. He’s kept it a secret, the boy is already too different, and this will just make the difference clearer. He may not have been treated well by Stoick but the two love each other all the same. Hiccup doesn’t want to hurt him with the truth. The two have nothing in common but their hair, which is only auburn because of a charm cast by Loki. In reality his hair is a deep chestnut.”

“So how do the people who made this movie know Hiccup’s story?” Natasha asked a bit curious know.

“I truly do not know. But it is concerning especially since I have been contacted by Loki asking for help. He wants my protection for Hiccup. I must journey to Norseheim and I ask my team to accompany me. Ready for a ride on the Rainbow Bridge?”

“What exactly is the Rainbow Bridge?” Steve asked, the other’s knew through S.H.I.E.L.D files and research.”

“We would call it an Einstein Rosen Bridge.” Tony started before Bruce interrupted.

“It’s a portal between realms or dimensions.” Everyone turned and stared, “I did some research on Norse mythology after the battle of New York. Are Hel, Slepnir, Fenrir, and Jorgumandr really Loki’s children too?”

Thor’s laugh boomed heartily, “Where did you get that idea. Hel is a much older being. The other’s are magical accidents.”

“I guess the text books are wrong.” Bruce blushed as Tony cackled in amusement.

“After this we will look at these text books and see what in there is true,” Thor then looked toward the sky, “Now Heimdal!”

The Avengers were shrouded in a rainbow of colorful light and slowly disappeared into the Bifrost, beginning their Journey.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Year Ago (Two years after the War with the Berserkers/ A ½ Year before the finding of the Dragon’s Eye)**

 

Hiccup had been having a horrible day. He had been having a horrible past few months. The dragon riders of Berk were drifting apart as they grew and the 17 year old absolutely hated it. Astrid was spending more time at home saying her mom was insisting on training her on a woman’s duties. Ruff and Tuff were still causing havoc and had recently decided to dedicate their lives to Loki. Fishlegs was doing more research to rewrite the book of dragons, and teaching the children all about dragons. Snotlout was much the same but now he was Gobber’s official weapon tester. He spent most his time at home in bed hurt.

 

Hiccup himself was receiving Chief lessons, lessons he didn’t feel ready for. The rest of the time he explored the archipelago, learning everything he could, or worked in the academy and worked in the forge. He was out flying now, an attempt to get away from Chief lessons, he had failed to drag Astrid away with him though.

He had decided to take Toothless for a flight to one of their favorite nearby islands. In the few months of summer it was lush with plant life had great ponds for swimming. In winter the same ponds were used for skating and the rest of the island became a winter wonderland. The first snow had been today, very early in the year. This island was the perfect place to clear his mind. Now he was watching Toothless run, or more accurately slide on the ice. Hiccup loved the cold, especially the snow and ice. He was sketching the scene when he heard a twig snap. Toothless tilted his head hearing it as well, then ran over to Hiccup ready to protect him at all costs. Toothless prepared a plasma blast and Hiccup unbuckled his Gronkle Iron shield.

“Whose out there? If you try to hurt me know that I have a dragon by my side,” he challenged looking around.

 

Out of nowhere stepped a man in an exquisite garb of gold, green and black several daggers were hooked through his belt but he didn’t look look he wished to harm the two friends. In fact, he was staring at them curiously. His eyes were a familiar fern green. Hiccup knew them he just didn’t know how.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Hiccup already had too many enemies.

“You don’t know me Hiccup?” the man enquired with a tilt of his head.

“How do you know my name? Should I know you?”

“Nobody forgets an encounter with the Trickster.”

“Loki.” The twins would love to be here right now.

“Finally, the genius has figured it out! Yes, I am Loki, and you should know me very well,” he continued under his breath, “I should’ve raised you.”

“Well sorry, it’s not everyday you meet a god who happens to know your name. “ The boy took on a sarcastic tone, “I’m just freaking out a bit.”

 

Toothless bared his teeth and growled at Loki. No one made his friend and brother upset if he could stand it. He would show this man who was boss. But Loki spoke Allspeak, and had a special relationship with all forked tongue creatures. As Toothless leapt at him Loki spoke out in the dragon’s mind.

“I do not wish to harm him young one, he is special to me. Calm him down, I need to talk to him.”

 

Toothless immediately understood, he ran towards Hiccup and nuzzled him. When that didn’t work he ruthlessly started licking the boy’s hair. Hiccup calmed down and laughed trying to get the dragon saliva out.

“Toothless! You know that doesn’t what to come out!”

He analyzed the situation, something was wrong with this scene. Toothless had been pouncing at this Loki and now he was playful again. Why did this supposed god have interest in him? He turned to Toothless with a curious expression to see his dragon taking another catnap on the ground.

“I am not a god,” Loki finally spoke up again, “I just would live very long and each of us have special powers.”

He paused a bit, observing his son, he had been watching him, the boy had started out scrawny and small, just like him. Now at the age of 17 he was starting to catch up to his friends in height and would eventually surpass them. He was broader, he gained some muscle and his face matured giving him a strong chin and nose and gentle but analyzing eyes. Freckles spattered his face matching the jagged flop of auburn hair. Hiccup looked like he would fit in well enough on Asgard. It was time to talk to his son of his heritage.

“Hiccup, I know your name because everyone on Asgard knows your name. We were not allowed to help you during you war with the dragons but we watched you end it. I know all the dragons quite well, just as well as I know you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You don’t remember. Let me show you.” Loki stepped forward, Hiccup stumbled back.

“Show me what?” He asked as he slipped on his prosthetic and ended up falling on Toothless.

“This.” Loki approached and leaned over the boy pressing three fingers to his forehead.

            Hiccup immediately slumped over in a trance and Loki conjured a cot for his son. He sat there waiting for Hiccup to learn the truth, this would probably take quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup sat up and looked around, he was back on Berk, in his house. He stood up and started to walk outside, wondering if it had all been a dream. Opening the door he saw a much younger version of his father with a woman, who must have been his mother. He wasn’t at home, this was a dream, a vision of sorts. His mother and father walked into the house as he walked out. He walked into the forest to try and figure out how to wake up, and found a group sitting around a fire. There was Loki, a beautiful women in silver and red with dual swords, a large man feasting on a piece of meat, a handsome blond conversing with a silent, dark and grim man, and a tall, broad man was tending the fire.

“Enough Thor, the fire is fine. Now come sit down.”

 

So this was Thor the god of Thunder, Hiccup thought, trying to get a good look. The man was wearing silver armor and a long red cape, a hammer hung at his side (Mjolnir). His hair was as long as Astrid’s and the same blonde color as well. Looking between Thor and Loki, Hiccup couldn’t see how the two were related. Loki got up, bid his companions goodnight, and left on a walk. Hiccup decided to follow. They were a few minutes walk from the campsite when Loki muttered a spell and turned into Stoick. In the distance Hiccup could see Vikings fighting dragons, the real Stoick must be there.  Loki walked into the Chief’s house, Hiccup followed behind him.

 

Suddenly the scene changed, Hiccup was upstairs in his room by a cradle. By the sound of it a raid was going on. A dragon like he had never seen before burst into the room. It was owl-like with four wings. It walked over to the cradle and started playing with his baby self. His mother walked in at the moment startling the dragon by screaming his name and picking up an axe to protect her son. The dragon tuned accidently scratching his baby self’s chin. Hiccup absentmindedly rubbed the scar left by this encounter, and noticed that his mother looked the dragon in the eyes, hesitating to kill it. My mother was just like me, she couldn’t kill a dragon, this thought was strangely comforting. Having heard his mother’s scream Stoick came in prepared to kill the dragon, the startled reptile grabbed Valka in its claws and took off. Stoick disappeared after it, to try and save his wife, but left baby Hiccup alone. Hiccup watched with tears in his eyes when a bright light momentarily blinded him and standing there was Loki. He picked up baby Hiccup and held him close. The baby calmed but Loki’s eyes were moist with tears.

“I will do my best to find your mother and bring her home. Till she is found you will come with me to Asgard, I will raise you there.”

Now Hiccup was confused, why did Loki care? Why would he want to bring Hiccup to Asgard? Another bright light appeared bringing Thor and who he guessed was Sif.

“Why are you here? Leave me in my misery,” Loki yelled miserably.

“Father has sent me to bring you home. “ Thor replied calmly.

“Let me go gather Hiccup’s stuff first.” Loki got up with the baby in his arms.

“Father said to leave him. He is but a human child.”

“He is of Asgard, Valka is gone and I will not leave my son.”

 

Thor and Sif frowned and picked Loki up, the baby was pulled out of his arms and set back in the cradle. Loki kicked and screamed trying to reach the child. The bright light blinded him yet again, and the baby’s cries rang in his ears. Loki had called him his son. Had his whole life been a lie? Stoick the Vast wasn’t his father, it was a man who had been disguised as Stoick. As he contemplated this he felt a tug in the back of his mind. He was waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup blinked his eyes and stretched. He was in a bed next to the pond covered in silk blankets, all warm and cozy besides the fact it was snowing. Toothless must have heard him move because the stupid dragon pounced on him. “He awakes at last,” a sarcastic voice said. That was weird there was no one around. Maybe he was still dreaming, he pinched himself to make sure. Nope, still awake.

 

“Hey bud, you hear someone talking?” The dragon cocked his head and flicked his ears but then shook his head.

“That’s weird, I swear I heard someone was teasing me. Am I going insane? Seeing Loki, hearing voices, and now I wake up in a strange bed?” he asked his dragon. Toothless licked him as to assure his friend that everything was fine. It didn’t work.

“No boy, you’re not insane, just learning the truth.” Hiccup turned at the sudden voice to see Loki.

 

“You,” the boy’s voice was filled with malice, “Go away, and leave me alone.  What tricks are you playing? What lie are you spinning?”

“It isn’t a lie or trick but the truth. Hiccup my son, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re the god of lies. Stoick is my father not you.”

“Hiccup just hear me out. I wanted to come back and get you. Every time I tried Odin stopped me. I have mourned for you and the pain you have suffered, if I would have raised you that never would have happened. You would have known that you are loved.” Hiccup had been climbing onto Toothless when he heard that. He could sense the truth in Loki’s words even though he wouldn’t admit it right away.

“I sure didn’t feel loved. Stoick the Vast raised me and though it’s better now it wasn’t always that way. No one cared till I became the hero. I doubt you did either. I was the hiccup, the runt, I felt so alone. That is till I met Toothless who is leaving with me now.”  Hiccup took a minute to breath after this rant before climbing back on Toothless as a heavy snowfall started.

“Hiccup, I really tried. I was always so proud of you, you’re such a smart and special boy. I need you to know that. Odin is finally allowing me to bring you to Asgard. He knows that you killed the queen and lost your foot and beat the berserkers. He finally believes what I always have. You belong on Asgard. Come, I will teach you to control the magic that runs through your veins and let you learn of your true heritage.” Loki is pleading now. This shocks Hiccup, Stoick has never begged.

“I’ll come to Asgard. Only to learn more but this isn’t final. I leave when I want too, and Toothless is coming.”

“Agreed, and of course your dragon can come. Nightfuries are noble creatures, more so then most.” Loki replied.

“Good, I wouldn’t go with out you bud,” he told his dragon before turning back to Loki. “I need to stop on Berk and get Toothless’s stuff and tell my da-“ he stopped realizing this was his dad, “and tell Stoick that I’ll be away for a week. He won’t suspect it’s breeding time and I usually go with the dragons.”

 

Hiccup took off heading to Berk. He arrived to Astrid telling him the dragons just left and they should leave if they wanted to catch up. Hitting himself for forgetting he told Astrid to stay this year. She gave him a quizzical look but didn’t question. Hiccup went and met Stoick by the Great Hall to tell him he might be away longer than usual. Giving no time for Stoick to reply he went home grabbed some spare prosthetics and supplies and headed to the woods. He was about to take off again when Loki materialized.

“Just where are you going?”

“To meet you on the Island and go to Asgard.” Hiccup replied sharply.

“There’s a faster way. Heimdal, open the BiFrost!” Loki yelled to the sky, shocking his son when they were consumed by the rainbow light.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When the light dissolved Hiccup looked around to see they were in a golden domelike room where an imposing man in golden armor was standing there watching them. Loki turned to the man and bowed in a gesture of thanks.

“Hiccup, this is Heimdal, the allseer. He has watched over you for me because he can see all in the nine realms. But there is no time for formalities, Odin would like to see you.”

Hiccup leapt onto Toothless and hearing the familiar click of his prosthetic in the pedal he took off. Loki transformed the nearby bush into a Zippleback and joined his son in the skies over the golden towers of Asgard. Loki pointed out different buildings telling his son about the city and those that lived there, Hiccup listened politely and asked lot of different questions that Loki was happy to answer. That is until the last one.

“Why did Odin only now allow you to come see me? We’ve been at peace on Berk for three years. If it was because I became a hero then you could have come three years ago.”

Loki sighed in resignation and regret before answering, “Odin and I have a rock relationship. A few years ago, around the same time you met Toothless, I found out I was adopted and got upset.”

“I know the feeling,” Hiccup muttered.

“I won’t go into details but I did some bad things because I wasn’t myself. I was under the control of a being called the Other. I was imprisoned afterwards till Thor broke me out to help save his beloved from Midgard. We went into war with the dark elves and I feigned my death because those on Midgard foster no love for me. There seemed to be no point, my mother had died and at the time I didn’t know that you had become a hero and I might have been allowed to see you. But then Odin went in to his Odin sleep and I took his form to keep peace pretending to be him. I was punished for that as well but now I am mostly forgiven. Odin only wishes to see you because you are now a hero. He values heroes but not runts and scholars, he didn’t feel you were worthy of Asgard.”

“Kind of sounds like Stoick, and pretty much all of Berk.”

“It doesn’t matter to me, a will be proud of you, hero, coward or anything else.”

“Thanks, I don’t know if anyone would respect me if I wasn’t the chiefs son. Or the one who took down the Queen. Even Astrid only started paying attention to me after I trained Toothless.”

“Ah, yes! The shield maiden is the one I truly believe will love you no matter what. But we will discuss this matter later. You are dressed in Viking garbs, here you are Asgardian Royalty and you must dress like it.”

 

Loki snapped his fingers and Hiccup’s outfit changed. He now wore a black chestplate and armguards over a green tunic and brown pants. With a satisfied nod Loki directed the dragons to an area to land. He changed the Zippleback back into a bush then turned and ushered Hiccup inside.

 

The palace had been rebuilt since Thor and Loki had destroyed it flying and elven warship. Marble columns lined the golden floor and ceiling of the long hall. At the very end of the hall was a large golden throne. A man with a glare that would make even the toughest Viking cry was sitting there. It was even scarier because he was missing an eye as illustrated by his golden eye patch. Two ravens sat by his shoulders keeping a careful watch. _This must be Odin,_ Hiccup thought, he turned to see Loki kneeling and copied the gesture.

“Rise Loki, introduce me to your son.”

“This is Hiccup, hero and heir to Berk, tamer of dragons and rider of the Night Fury.”

“Welcome to Asgard, I am Odin the Allfather and King of Asgard.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

This man had a towering presence and was obviously not very easy to please, that is unless you were Thor. He must have made Odin pretty happy by destroying a humongous dragon queen and putting down rebellious tribes to keep Berk safe. With this in mind he found an appropriate response.

“Thank you for the attention, I am very pleased to be here.”

“You could learn something from your son Loki. You may show him around now.” His response seemed to please Odin.

“Come along Hiccup.” The guards escorted them out of the palace and into the streets of Asgard.

“Luckily you kept your sharp tongue still. It could have caused trouble.”

“I have practice with Stoick, he is pretty much the same way.” Loki frowned at Hiccup’s response.

“So where to now?” Hiccup decided to cheer Loki up.

“To the arena. You must meet Sif and the Warriors three.”

 

As they approached the training Arena Hiccup’s eyes widened in awe. This was absolutely amazing.

“Astrid would love this.” He told his father.

“I think she would get along quite well with Sif. Both are formidable Shield Maidens.”

“Maybe one day soon I can tell her about this and bring her here.”

“I do hope you can one day, my son.”

 

Entering the Arena Hiccup heard boisterous laughter and was greeted with the sight of several vastly different people. The first man was HUGE with a long reddish beard and a matching red face. The last probably from drinking to much ale. He was laughing at another man who was using a mirror to look over his shoulder and shoot a bow. Hitting a target this man laughed as well before twirling his mustache. This must be Volstagg and Fandral. Hiccup then turned his attention to the two sparring in the arena. A man in gray and black furs and silver armor was trying and failing to get a strike in at the women in red and silver armor. The woman managed to tumble and lunge at the man, a move that reminded Hiccup vaguely of Astrid. The man fell startled before she pulled him up laughing. This was obviously Hogan and Sif.

 

Before Loki could stop him Hiccup let out a chuckle. These people reminded him of his friends or at least strange combinations of them. It seemed the gods weren’t so scary after all. Hiccup’s chuckle was loud enough to gain the attention of Sif, who pointed it out to Hogan who nudged Fandral causing him to lose his balance and sending him into Volstagg’s feast. This caused Hiccup to laugh even louder. They were so normal! Now that all their attention was on him they looked confused. Who was this child with Loki? Most Asgardians stayed away from the trickster. They were still upset by his actions and it would take another few decades before he was fully forgiven. Sif was the first to step forward.

“Loki, who is this?”

“Is the poor child being punished?” Fandral joked.

“You know who he is Sif, look into his eyes and tell me,” the cold words slipped off Loki’s tongue easily.

 

The warriors three confusion sent confused glances to each other and turned to Sif for an answer. Instead they were met with a startled gasp, reminding Hiccup of what he saw before. This woman had helped Thor drag his father away from his son. A baby who had just lost his mother leaving him with Stoick! That enough killed most the reverence he held for the Shield Maiden. He looked at his father’s face to see no emotion. It seemed his father was just as skilled at slipping on a mask as Hiccup himself. Years of disappointment made for good practice at keeping a calm façade and hiding his true emotions.

“Him?” Sif asked, “He’s here? Odin would never allow this!”

“But he did!” Loki replied calmly.

“Why?””

“Because my son is a hero to his tribe and all of Norseheim!”

“A son?” Volstagg’s cheerful air was gone.

“You have no son!” Fandral agreed.

“If you had a son we would have known.” Hogan added quietly.

Seeing his father's disappointment hidden behind his mask, Hiccup got upset. Did no one believe he could be a hero! A son of the Stoick the Vast might be a hero but a son of Loki? No, Loki was the trickster. He probably would have it better back home than on Asgard. Here at least his father was proud. He showed his pride. Loki was a better father than Stoick had ever been. He would show these warriors to whom they talked.

“Why don’t you ask the son?” Hiccup snarled turning heads.

“Please let me take care of this one Hiccup.” Loki turned and sent a small reassuring smile to his son.

“Hiccup? What kind of name is that?” Fandral chuckled under his breath.

“The name of a runt. I always hated the name Stoick gave you.” Loki said bitterly.

“Who is this Stoick?” Hogan asked.

“My step… adoptive father,” Hiccup replied calmly.

“How do we know Loki is telling the truth?” Volstagg asked the others.

“He is.” Sif replied turning all the attention to her.

“Of course you know the truth, you and Thor always did.” Loki’s voice was edged with venom.

“We did what the All Father asked.” Sif stood her ground.

“You played Odin’s mindless servant. Hiccup needed me!”

“I am sure he was fine,” Her eye showed she knew that wasn’t true.

“I am now. “ Hiccup reassured trying to calm Loki, “I’m here with you now.”

“Which begs the question why?” Sif asked.

“He’s proved himself in Odin eyes. May I present the hero from Norseheim, dragon trainer and defeater of the Queen, Hiccup.”

“That was you?” Fandral’s eyes widened.

 

All the others looked at this teenage boy in shock. This was the hero stories had been going about the nine realms for years? They were very vague, the stories only said a man trained a Night Fury and lost his leg while defeating the Queen. Looking at the boy they could see he had lost his leg, but many had lost limbs it wasn’t enough proof for them.

“Prove it,” Fandral demanded.

“Fine.”

Hiccup let out an animalistic growl. The call of the Night Fury. Almost immediately Toothless bounded into the Arena and pounced on his rider. Licking him playfully and covering him in dragon drool.

“C’mon bud, these were nice clothes.” Hiccup complained.

“It’s fine.” Loki said and with a wave of his hand the drool was gone.

“You have to teach me to do that. It’s a big issue.” Hiccup laughed.

“You really are the Dragon trainer!” laughed Volstagg.

“We have heard stories of your mighty deeds,” Hogan put in.

“Almost as impressive as the adventures of the Warriors three,” Fandral grinned.

“I’m pretty sure if I had a few more decades I could easily surpass you.” Hiccup retorted with a smirk.

Fandral’s astounded expression completely threw everyone over the edge. As Hiccup looked around him he realized this was the first time someone truly laughed at one of his sarcastic comments. Loki’s loud laugh was a comforting thing, he had never heard it before but the fact the man, his father approved of his jokes, something Stoick never did, felt right. Somehow Asgard felt right, a little more than Berk ever did.

“I like you,” Sif laughed, “willing to show us why Odin approves of you?”

“My pleasure.” Hiccup said ignoring the look Loki sent it to him.

“What weapons? Swords, Knives, maces?” She asked.

“Depends on whom I’m fighting,” he replied nonchalantly.

“I would like to try my hand at this.” Volstagg smiled towards Hiccup.

“As would I!” Fandral agreed.

“I don’t see why not,” Hogan consented as well.

“Nay, he shall fight me and no one else, let’s not overwhelm the boy.”

“I’ve handled worse. I’m pretty sure I could take you down.” Hiccup bit back.

“I believe the child has a bigger ego than you Fandral,” laughed Sif.

“No, I just know my skill set.” Hiccup said.

“Don’t underestimate these ones son,” Loki warned, “please be careful.”

He paused and his eyes seemed to pore into Hiccup’s soul.

“For me.” Hiccup nodded in reply and got ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in the Present**

 

The Dragon riders were finishing repairs to their homes from Viggo’s last attack when the Bifrost opened. Toothless noticed first and the other dragons were in alert when they saw the lights beaming from the sky. Toothless softly nudged Hiccup who had been to focused on his work to notice his friends cries.

“Whoa!” The twins exclaimed.

“What in Hel is that?” Snoutlout cried.

“It could be a weather anomaly, or maybe a type of dragon fire,” speculated Fishlegs.

“Hiccup are you seeing this?” Astrid’s voice was what finally brought him out of his thoughts.

“Really?” Hiccup said looking up into the sky, “I don’t have time for this now.”

“You know what this is?” Astrid asked.

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. We need to go there right now,” Hiccup hopped on Toothless and the other riders followed his lead.

 

The Avengers materialized on the North side of the island, near a stone watchtower. Immediately they assessed their surroundings like an army readying for battle. Seeing no threats they stood at ease, all except Thor who watched the skies.

“This should be the place. Look!” Thor pointed to the sky where 5 dots moved towards them becoming dragons as they moved into sight.

 

In the sky Hiccup saw the light disappear leaving an odd assortment of people. There was one he recognized, the long blonde locks and huge red cape were pretty distinctive. Hiccup held up his fist as a sign to stop and turned to his friends.

“Don’t attack. They’re friends,” He didn’t wait for an argument and flew toward the Avengers.

“What do you meant they’re friends!” Snotlout shouted.

“I hate to admit it but Snotlout is right. I’ve never seen them.”

“Hiccup, what exactly is going on here?” Astrid screamed but Hiccup couldn’t hear her, he jumped off Toothless to greet the Avengers.

 

The Avengers just stared at the boy and the dragon in shock. Hiccup looked at them with an equally shocked glance but turned his attention back to Thor. He kneeled in a show of respect and the Avengers just gaped.

“Nice to see you Lord Thor,” Hiccup said looking up tentatively.

“Thor?” Cried out the other riders kneeling as well.

“Hiccup! You’ve grown!” Thor exclaimed excitedly swooping Hiccup into a bear hug.

“Can’t breathe,” Hiccup’s face was smushed against Thor’s chest.

“Let the kid have some space big guy,” laughed Clint.

Thor dropped Hiccup and laughed, “No friends of my nephew need kneel to me. And Hiccup I told you to call me Uncle Thor none of this Lord nonsense.”

“Uncle?” sputtered Snotlout.

“Yeah, Uncle,” Hiccup ran his hand through his hair nervously, “Guys this is my Uncle, Thor of Asgard. I’m afraid I don’t know the rest of you guys,” He said turning to the other Avengers.

“I’m Hiccup, and this is Toothless.” He held out his hand for a shake.

“Pleased to meet you.” Steve said shaking Hiccup’s hand.

“Didn’t really believe it till now but we know. We saw the movie.” Tony laughed.

“Yeah, nice job with that She-Beast of a Queen!” Laughed Clint clapping Hiccup on the back.

“Thanks, but I’m still not sure who you are. Plus what’s a movie?” Hiccup looked confused.

“I’m doubly confused! Is that really Thor? Why are you calling him uncle? Who are these people?” Snoutlout screamed in frustration.

“Hiccup for the last time what is going on here?” Astrid glared at him for keeping secrets.

“Look I promise I’ll explain,” He turned from Astrid to the Avengers, “The lovely lady is Astrid with her Nadder Stormfly. That’s Snoutlout and his Nightmare Hookfang. Next to him is Fishlegs and Meatlug his Gronkle. Last it the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their Zippleback Barf and Belch. Sorry about their behavior they’re a bit surprised.”

“A bit!” Astrid screamed.

“These are my teammates the Avengers. We protect Midgard from those that wish it harm. I’m Thor as you all know.”

“The god of Thunder…” whispered Ruff to her twin.

“You think he could…” Tuff asked back excitedly.

“Maybe…” Ruff replied.

“Oh to meet the trickster. I would be able to die happy,” Tuff spoke out loud this time.

“You don’t really want to meet him. Trust me I know, Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye.”

“Can we refrain from the nasty comments about Loki,” Hiccup pleaded earning stares, “Don’t want to upset the twins!” The lie came easy.

“My name is Bruce… Bruce Banner. I’m also known as the Hulk.” Bruce said but he really wasn’t paying attention. He was trying to capture every image of the dragons in his mind. What exquisite creatures! They could be a fascinating study.

“Natasha Romanoff.. The Black Widow,” That was all she said.

“Steve Rogers. I’m also known as Captain America. It’s nice to meet you bunch.”

“Tony Stark. The world famous hero known as IronMan,” He flashed a smile and winked causing Natasha and Clint to snort in laughter.

“What’s with the titles?” Snotlout asked.

“They’re codenames. We’re superheroes,” Steve offered in explanation earning blank stares, “They call us that when we’re out fighting to keep um… Midgard safe. It’s a title of sorts…”

“That’s a pretty good explanation,” Natasha conceded.

“Talking about explanations what’s yours?” Astrid turned to Hiccup and used her elbow to keep him trapped against a tree. She held her axe ready threateningly.


	9. What in Hel is going on?

"Astrid I swear I wanted to tell you but I was sworn to secrecy," Hiccup held up his arms in terms of a surrender.

 

"Secrecy about what? By whom?" She growled swinging her axe around and holding it by his neck.

 

"By Odin the AllFather." Hiccup started to explain but was disrupted.

 

"You met Odin?" Fishlegs squealed.

 

"Yeah, right! He's lying," Snoutlout sounded unsure though.

 

"It's a long story," Hiccup said.

 

"We have time…" Astrid snarled and Natasha outright laughed earning stares.

 

"Well it started around last year. It was around Snoggletog, Toothless and I were taking a flight alone because you were all busy. We stopped for a minute on an island when a man approached us. It was Loki."

 

"You met Loki?" Tuff nearly screamed.

 

"Can you introduce us?" Ruff got down on her knees and hugged Hiccup's legs looking up pleadingly.

 

"Did he teach you his ways?" Tuff asked.

 

"Have you joined the dark side?" Ruff purred in Hiccup's ear unsuccessfully trying to seduce him.

 

"Why are you guys so eager to meet Loki? Our experiences with him have been all but fun," Steve asked politely.

 

"That's a light way of putting it," Tony said sarcastically.

 

"Thor tell me if I'm wrong but I believe that Loki is much different here than he is to us. People from Norseheim seem to uphold the Viking culture in which yes, Loki is evil but he is still upholded and praised. Especially by people who like to cause trouble, which I guess explains why the twins really want to meet him."

 

"He's not evil. Just extremely misunderstood," Hiccup said defensively, "You try finding out your adopted from a whole different species. A species that everyone you knew told horror stories about. Then he fell into deep space and was found by a guy called the Other who subjected him to mind control."

 

"Wait…. the whole time Reindeer Games was under mind control?" Tony sputtered.

 

"His eyes were the same blue as Clint's, when he was under the scepter's control" Natasha pointed out.

 

"If he was really under mind control we should prove it. He's still under blame for what happened in New York. No innocent man should be thought guilty," Steve calmly stated.

 

"It'll be hard but I guess I can forgive him. Mind control is not fun, and it seems the guy already had a lot to deal with," Clint sighed in resignation to the idea.

 

"Okay I have no idea what's going on here…" Snoulout was interrupted by Astrid's snort.

 

"Do you ever?"

 

"But can we get back to the point? Why is Hiccup calling Thor uncle? When did he meet the Allfather? Why would Loki visit you? If he would visit any of us I'm pretty sure it would be twins."

 

"Snotlout was just logical," Fishlegs stared in shock.

 

"I promise I'll answer it all. It's just a really long story and it's better if we all get situated somewhere comftorable," Hiccup pleaded to Astrid who finally let him go.

 

Rubbing his wrists he jumped on Toothless, "I guess we're all going back to the edge."

 

"The Edge?" Bruce questioned.

 

"I guess you could say it's our outpost. We all have our own spaces as well as shared areas. We have some rooms for guests as well if you need them," offered Hiccup.

 

"That sounds good. But how do we get there? I mean Tony can't fly with out his suit, so Thor is the only one that can fly there," Steve asked politely.

 

"The rest of you can climb on dragons with us," Astrid gestured to Stormfly's saddle.

 

"Sounds fun," Natasha took the offered seat, "C'mon boys, or are you too scared?"

 

"Never," Clint grinned and looked to the Twins who turned their identical grins toward him.

 

"I think I'll ride with you if you don't mind," Bruce asked Fishlegs politely who smiled and started to engage Bruce in discussions about different dragons species.

 

"I'd like to know about the mechanics of that tailfin. Think we could discuss it on the way over?" Tony smirked, there was no way he would fly with that Snotlout buffoon or the twins.

 

"I shall fly with the twins as well. Flying myself might disturb the dragons," Thor got on with Ruffnut who adopted a predatory smile as Thor held on tight around her when they took off.

 

"So that leaves me with you. Snotlout right?" Steve asked as he climbed on the dragon.

 

"That's right. Snotlout Jorgenson the greatest Viking to fly these skies," Snotlout bragged. Steve smiled amused. The other riders just snorted and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 

He took off on Toothless leading the other riders back to Dragon's Edge. Usually the flight back would be full of good nature conversation. It still was just not in the usual way. Bruce and Fishlegs were still discussing Dragon Species. Thor was trying not to fly off as Ruffnut caressed his arms. He looked a bit amused though. Tuffnut was finding it hilarious as he picked targets for Clint to hit with a rock or arrow as they flew by. Tony had started to question Hiccup on his designs and Hiccup was doing the same. He didn't even notice Astrid's glare. Eventually she realized that wasn't working and turned to Natasha who she realized was a fighter among this group of men. They started talking about different flip kick techniques and weapons.

 

They had just descended at the Clubhouse. The Avengers were climbing off as Hiccup unhooked his leg from Toothless's pedal. He had just stepped down when he heard Astrid scream, "Stormfly! Spine Shot."

 

Hiccup was immediately pinned to the wall with Stormfly's flying spikes. He just rolled his eyes, kicked off his prosthetic leg and caught the wood in his mouth. To Astrid's surprise there was a hidden knife there that he used to saw the Nadder thorn's off one of his sleeves.

 

"Patience Astrid. I was going to explain after I made our guests comfortable."

 

Astrid scoffed at Hiccup, "You're going to explain now or I'll let Stormfly play fetch."

 

"I wouldn't let that happen," scoffed Stormfly, "and her threats are meaningless. She cares too much."

 

Hiccup had just managed to cut himself free when Stormfly said that. He was laughing so hard he collapsed on Toothless who was chortling in amusement. Everyone just stared in confusion.

 

"It wasn't that funny. Was it?" Astrid asked.

 

"Has Hiccup gone insane? He's acting like Tuffnut!" Snotlout threw his arms up in confusion.

 

"Look. He's calming down, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," Steve said.

 

"I'm sorry Astrid. I just heard something really funny," Hiccup tried to explain.

 

"No, he's probably just as crazy as Loki," Clint smirked, till a giant black shape had him pinned to the floor. Hiccup was standing over him with a cold stare, "I told you not to talk badly about my fath… favorite god."

 

Clint started apologizing profusely. Fishlegs's brain was working fast., "I'm pretty sure these guys have never met the Chief. I don't think they would believe his to be crazy either. So far the only person I heard them speak bad about was Loki. There is also the fact Thor wants him to call him Uncle." Fishlegs thought.

 

"Why are you dissing Loki?" Snotlout asked Clint, before turning to Hiccup, "Since when is he your favorite god?"

 

"Since I met him," Hiccup waved Snotlout off.

 

"Yeah no offense to Hiccup, but Loki is to awesome to speak to someone like him," Tuffnut laughed.

 

"Yeah, someone like us I could see him speaking too," Ruff nodded crazily in agreement. Their Zippleback didn't agree so much. They picked up Ruff and Tuff by the feet and started to carry them to the edge of the platform. Everyone just stared, what was going on? Hiccup hadn't saved Barf and Belch's life again recently had he?

 

Hiccup just sighed in exasperation, "Barf, Belch put them down. They don't know."

 

Immediatley the twins were dropped. They just stared at Hiccup, who opened the Clubhouse's door and had Toothless start the fire. "Make yourselves comfortable. This is going to be a long story."

 

In case you couldn't tell Hiccup can talk to the Dragons. He has gained powers as we will see when we flash back to Asgard soon. Toothless is a snarky, catlike Dragon. Stormfly is fierce and very protective. She's almost as sarcastic as Toothless, but she's playful too. Meatlug doesn't speak often, she is slow but and excitable and happy dragon. Barf and Belch finish each other's sentences and act like the twins sometimes. All the dragons are protective of Hiccup

  



	10. Chapter 10

Once everyone was comfortably seated around the fire. Hiccup sat down on one of his desks. He pushed the blueprints over and pulled his leg onto his lap, and massaged his stump. He knew this was bad manners, but he needed to see if his friends could take this seriously. If they started talking he would ignore them and make them forget about it. He would have to deal with this on his own. If they were silent and actually believed him he would tell them everything. Well mostly.

 

After a moment he looked back up to see everyone looking at him. Obviously waiting for him to start. He took a deep breath and began, "Look guys. The only reason I haven't told you this is because I swore not to. I also don't think you would believe me if I did. Now I sort of have evidence, and because Thor is here I'm assuming it's okay to break my oath." Thor nodded so he continued.

 

"Around Snoggletog last year, before we discovered the Edge, I went on a flight. You guys were all busy so I went alone. I was approached by Loki. He knew who I was, which surprised me. I didn't think anything I did could gain the attention of anyone of Asgard."

 

"Kid, people on Midgard know what you've done," Tony chuckled.

 

"Midgard? We'll discuss that later. Toothless attacked him but somehow Loki made Toothless understand he was safe. I was really confused. I asked why he would come see me. How did he know who I was?" Hiccup took a deep breath, this was the part that would really surprise them. "He told me everyone on Asgard knew who I was. Especially him. When I asked how he decided to show me."

 

"Show you?" Astrid asked at the same time as Bruce. The man looked at the younger Woman in surprise.

 

"Show me. He showed me a vision. I learnt something about myself. Something that changed my life almost as much as Toothless." Hiccup was interrupted again.

 

"I don't think anything could be as big a change as ending a three hundred year war against dragons and losing your leg," snorted Snotlout.

 

"Really?" Hiccup snarked back, his sarcasm taking control, "Well, surprise Snotlout. I'm not really the Chief's son. Stoick isn't really my dad."

 

The other riders stared at him in shock. The twins started laughing. Astrid looked concerned. Fishlegs looked like he had a revelation. Snotlout was screaming, "This is a joke right? Hiccup is joking."

 

"Not a joke my friends," Thor smiled, "It's the truth."

 

"Hiccup, you found out you were adopted?" Astrid was hurting, for Hiccup and for herself. Why didn't he come tell her?

 

"Not adopted," Natasha said simply.

 

"You're getting closer though," Hiccup sighed, the closer they got to finding out, the more he didn't want them too.

 

Toothless seemed to sense his apprehension, "Just hop on and we can take off as soon as this gets bad." He nudged Hiccup with his head, "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind keeping their rider's off our trail for a bit."

 

"Yes! Yes! Help you anytime Hicc! Up!" The Zippleback heads shrieked excitedly.

 

"Thanks guys," Hiccup scratched Toothless in appreciation.

 

"Thanks for what?" Bruce asked.

 

"Not you. The Dragons," Hiccup explained. His friends stopped their rants and looked at him in confusion. Clint just laughed.

 

"The dragons? Really?"

 

"You weren't listening. You were eating the food from the movie theater when Thor explained this. Hiccup. Understands. Dragons."

 

"For someone so beautiful and supposedly deadly you sure are dumb. There is no way that is possible," Snotlout laughed. He stopped when an arrow, a throwing knife and one of Stormfly's spikes flew past his ear. He nervously chuckled when he was met with the glares of Astrid, Clint and Natasha.

 

"Understand Dragons?" Astrid asked.

 

"Teach us," pleaded the twins.

 

"I can already understand Chicken. I want to speak to Smidvarg and Barf too," Tuff declared.

 

"Can I finish explaining? I'm not adopted. My dad just isn't my dad. I learnt I have these powers which I inherited from my real dad."

 

"Who is really Loki," Fishlegs said.

 

"Loki? Hiccup's dad?" Ruff started laughing and her brother and Snotlout joined her.

 

"It makes sense," Astrid glared at Hiccup.

 

He smirked and turned to Thor, "I told you, Fishlegs and Astrid would figure it out."

 

"That you did. I believe your father owes you a trip to Vanaheim. Or was it Midgard?"

 

"There is no way Loki is coming back to Earth. As soon as that happens he'll be imprisoned for life," Natasha said.

 

"That's not fair," Hiccup frowned.

 

"No it's not," Steve agreed placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "but Loki did a lot of damage. He should still have a chance to explain himself."

 

"Look kid. I have some sway, I'll try to get a trial for your dad but it'll be hard. No one really likes him," Tony tried.

 

" Wow, that's nice Tony," Clint smirked.

 

"Hold on! Loki is your dad? The Loki? Full story now!" Astrid yelled.

 

"Fine. Everyone has to be quiet and save questions for the end," Hiccup agreed. He sat back down and began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Asgard

The warriors all wanted to try their hand at battling Hiccup but they agreed Sif was the best. Plus they didn't like the way Loki was glaring at them when they tried to talk to his son. Sif was getting the worst of it as she chose her weapons and got ready to battle Hiccup.

 

"Loki, I promise not to bring to much harm to your son. This is just a friendly sparring match. A chance to prove himself."

 

"Fine. If you dare break your word Sif, you will regret it till Ragnarok," Loki threatened.

 

"Toothless. Go, I'll be fine," Hiccup said, his dragon narrowed his pupils to slits and turned looking back one last time into the Arena.

 

"You better."

 

"Anyone hear that?" Hiccup asked looking around in confusion.

 

"Hear what?" Fandral laughed, "You nervous lad?"

 

"Never," Hiccup stepped forward to meet Sif, now ready to fight. Loki stood between them.

 

"I shall make sure this fight does not end afoul. This is a faux battle, no more no less. Toothless may not intervene, nor I or the warriors three. Understood?" Loki received two nods. He sighed then called, "Begin!" before disappearing in a flash of green.

 

Hiccup barely processed the fact Loki had reappeared in the stadium's stands with the Warriors three when Sif's sword swang forward.

 

Hiccup rolled out of the way. He unhooked his shield from the harness on his back and drew his sword. He took to much time. Sif jumped forward and lunged. Her sword almost hit his metal leg but Hiccup managed to deflect. Sif faked a sidestep and Hiccup moved his sword but kept his shield up to deflect.

 

The warrior turned the sidestep into a roll. Hiccup's defense was to good. To get past. She stood up a few feet away, dual swords at the ready. Hiccup leapt forward, his sword raised. With all the force of the jump behind him he swung down. Sif was fast though, she twirled her blades and yawned. Hiccup's sword fell from his hand.

 

He knew that going for his sword was not the best option. In a split second decision, while he still was in mid jump, he used his leg to push off Sif and opened up his shield grappling hook. He was pulled onto one of the Arena's rafters.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Do all of Norseheim's shields do that?"

 

"He has the makings of a trickster and a warrior. He is truly a hero worthy of the bard's tales. You must be proud Loki."

 

Hiccup didn't pay much attention to that, he was to focused on the fight. Though, his subconscious beamed in pride. Especially when Loki, his father, agreed.

 

Sif was trying to bait Hiccup down. "Coward! Come face me!"

 

"I don't know! Up here is rather comfortable," Hiccup said with a smirk. Sif looked exasperated but she started climbing up sword in one hand. For a regular person this was difficult, but Sif was an Asgardian. Hiccup realized Sif would get up here fast. So he decided to kick her while she was down.

 

Hiccup opened up his shield. Inside was his hidden crossbow and he had arrows hidden on his person. Quickly he started shooting. Bolt after bolt flew Sif's way but she parried them with her sword with precision.

 

Hiccup knew he had to get the sword away from her to win. So he drew his hand back and switched his shield to bola cannon mode. Sif was getting higher and closer to him. He had one shot at this.

 

Hiccup took aim, in the blink of an eye the bola had gotten Sif's sword and it was on the floor. She was weaponless. Hiccup's creativeness was giving him the win. That made her mad.

 

Now that she had two hands free she could climb faster. Sif was nearing the top. So Hiccup took a leap of faith.

 

He jumped off the rafter. His feet hit Sif right on the head. Then with a flip and a roll Hiccup was on the standing on the ground. Sif was trying to get up, Hiccup's metal leg had hurt quite a lot. Even with her Asgardian endurance that was quite the fall.

 

Toothless bounded into the arena. Hiccup fell under his weight. The over protective dragon was already checking him over for injuries. Once he was satifsfied he let Hiccup up. Hiccup could see Loki chuckling in the stands.

 

The warriors three had come down to congratulate him. Fandral patted him on the back and laughed.

 

"Well done! Only Loki and Thor have taken her down that fast. I was a close second."

 

"Sif was wrong. Fandral has the biggest ego," Hogan held out his hand for a shake.

 

"You shall be a mighty warrior! It is astounding a youth such as you could take down Sif!" Volstagg said.

 

"Um, thanks?" Hiccup wasn't sure if that was offensive. THe large man laughed and lifted the boy on his shoulder.

 

"Hiccup Lokison! The Dragon Savior!"

 

"Savior? I'm saving him more often than he's saving me!" huffed Toothless.

 

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. It was the only one who could be talking.

 

"Later," the dragon said. Sif was making her way over and Loki was not far behind. Volstagg put him down so he could meet them on an even vantage.

 

"Well done. It has been a while since one took me down as young as you. May I see your shield?" Sif asked with a smile.

 

"Here." He gave her the shield.

 

"Ingenious. Who is the maker of this shield? I would like to commission one," she asked.

 

Hiccup blushed, "It's a funny story, I made that a year or so ago."

 

"You made this?" Fandral asked.

 

"Yeah. I worked as an apprentice for our village blacksmith, Gobber. I started inventing things to help fight dragons. Which is how I met Toothless."

 

He was about to apologize again to his dragon when he heard the voice that was now starting to become familiar.

 

"Not your fault. We're even now even if it was."

 

"I would like a shield like this as well! I would like a design such as this as well. Maybe to describe the time I helped save Asgard from dark elves? Or battled the destroyer and Frost giants?" Fandral nudged him.

 

"I am not usually this forward. Not like Fandral. But I would like a shield as well. My favored weapon is a bow, which is not easy to use with a shield. Could you create one where I could easily shoot my longbow concealed in the shield?"

 

"Yeah. I think I have an idea," Hiccup smiled. He was already creating the blueprints in his mind.

 

"Commision your weapons from my son later. He still has yet to see all of what Asgard offers. You imbeciles are hardly the pride of our golden city."

Sif laughed. Hogan grinned as Volstagg's thunderous laugh echoed. Fandral just sputtered as he tried to protest


	12. Chapter 12

Loki led Hiccup to the second largest building in Asgard, only the Palace was more glorious. 

“I saved this for last. I thought you would enjoy it most. These Hiccup are the Halls. Each is dedicated to something else. I spent most my childhood with my mother right here in the Hall of Sorcery…” Loki opened a large wooden door and Hiccup was blinded with light.

He blinked several times to clear his vision. All around the hall instructors were helping people control their power over the mystic arts. Colorful lights and mists streamed all the room. 

“This is where I learned to control my powers. My affinity for the mystic arts was a bit unnatural. Women are usually the one’s gifted with these powers. For this I was shunned by most the instructors and my father. Yet with my mother’s help I harnessed these powers and learned to use them in battle.”

Looking around him Hiccup noticed that everyone here was a women but he and his father. 

“This is … I don’t have the words. Yet it doesn’t feel like something I could do.”

“No, I don’t believe you have the affinity for the mystic arts. Yet I never expected you to be exactly like me. When they had no time for me here I often took refuge in the library.”

Loki led Hiccup back out of the Hall of Sorcery across to a large room full of cubbies. Each one held dozens of scrolls. Hiccup ran over looking at each scroll. His eyes sparkled with delight.

“I wish Fishlegs was here,” he chuckled. “I miss geeking out with him.”

“Yes. That’s the one with the Gronkle. He’s quite a scholar.”

“We used to talk about dragons together. Now when I go looking for new ones I consult him with my observations. He usually has great insights.”

Hiccup wanted to stay and read through each scroll but Loki pulled him away.

“Another time. There’s much more to see and you’re not here for much longer. But I expect Odin will be willing to allow you back.”

THe next room they entered was the healing hall. 

“What Gothi wouldn’t give to see this!” The Healing Hall was filled with herbs and different scrolls with recipes. A woman was lying on one of the treatment tables. The healer next to her raised a hologram which analyzed her.

“We use magic to power the tables. It can analyze each person’s symptoms and investigate what is making them ill.”

Hiccup was astounded. This technology was nothing like they had ever seen on Berk. 

“I know what you’re thinking. I wish they had technology for healing like this in Norseheim as well. You seem to get hurt pretty often.”

“I’m a viking. It’s an occupational hazard.”

“From what I’ve seen a fair few injuries have come from a place like this.” 

Hiccup was led out of the Healing Hall to his favorite place yet. The warmth of the forge felt safe and familiar. Like Tooothless who he had left at the Arena with the Warriors and Sif. The embers didn’t burn his eyes and he inhaled the steam as a smith next to him dipped a hot blade in a bucket of water. This was familiar to him as his own home, or the sky on Toothless’s back.

Loki smiled, “From what I’ve seen the Forge has always been for you as the Hall of Sorcery was to me. I’ve asked the Makers and they would like to see some of your design. While I was giving you the grand tour it seems Sif and the Warriors were going on about your craftsmanship.”

“They want to see my designs?” Even now most people didn’t have an interest in his work. Only that it worked well and was useful. No one cared about the detail he paid to his work, or how long it took to make. The makers nodded in answer to his question from their stations. Loki gestured to an empty one and Hiccup took off. It was time to start on the Asgardian’s orders. 

Sitting at a desk he started the sketch for Hogan’s first. Once he designed it the Makers could create it. The metal center of the shield flipped open like it did with his but instead of exposing a bola cannon and arrow could be launched from behind. This was because the handle of the shield concealed a bowstring. The actual bow was concealed within the shield. For the shield was built around an already made bow.

He finished the design and started collecting the materials. Makers surrounded him in curiosity. Some helped him start gathering supplies. 

“Why don’t you start the next design? We can start on this and if we need help we’ll ask,” said the man who seemed to be in charge.

So Hiccup sat and designed. Shields were made for Volstagg, Fandral and Sif. He even made one for Loki as a surprise. His only regret was that there was no Gronkle Iron here. Oh well, hopefully he could find some before his next visit.

“Hiccup, we should start walking back to the Arena. It’s getting late and you need to return to Norseheim.”

The lead maker saw Hiccup’s hesitance to leave the unfinished shields and go with Loki.

“Go, we’ll deliver them once they’re finished. Come back next time you’re on Asgard.”

“I definitely will.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup and Loki arrived back at the Arena to see the Warriors three and Sif gone. Instead Toothless was with an armored man in a red cape wielding a hammer. It seemed the two were competing in making the biggest explosion.

“Ha! Nice try beast but you cannot beat-”

“Thor,” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are you really competing with a dragon?”

Thor looked up to see the two enter. Hiccup’s jaw had dropped but Toothless was using his head to push it back up. 

“This must be Hiccup. Sif just told me of your astounding skill. I wish I had been there. It seems you are as much a challenging an opponent as your father. Seeing the fight must have been like seeing a Young Loki again. Or so Fandral says. ”

Hiccup was rather flattered by this, “Thanks, it wasn’t that amazing to be honest. Most my battles I couldn’t win without Toothless here.”

The dragon preened, “ _You’re too modest. Even though it’s true.”_

Hiccup laughed, but Loki was not that happy to see Thor. 

“Thor, I thought you were off world.”

“I was. Yet I heard Hiccup was visiting and having heard the tales of his heroics I knew I must immediately meet my nephew.”

“Only because his heroics?” Loki hissed. Hiccup stepped back sensing a fight.

“No, that is only part of it. He’s family as well. Please forgive me for taking your Father away from you.”

“I understand Lord Thor. You were under orders.”

“Yet I have defied orders before. I should have again,”the thunderer was unusually somber.

“Really, I don’t blame you my Lord. We are family, therefore we must forgive and forget.”

“Yes, that we are. Therefore I expect to be treated so. Call me Uncle Thor not Lord.”

“Yes Lord.. Um… Uncle Thor,” Hiccup said uncomfortably. Having grown up on Norseheim were Thor was revered and only second to Odin it didn’t seem right to not use a respectful title.

Yet the thunder god didn’t seem to notice. He chuckled and picked up Hiccup in a bone crushing hug. Loki and Toothless chortled at Hiccup’s obvious discomfort. 

“You’re dragon and I were having such fun. A more intelligent dragon companion there is not.”

_ “True.” _

“C’mon Bud, where’d you get such an ego?”

_ “Certainly not from you.” _

Hiccup was about to snark back, he communicated with his dragon so easily even before he could understand him. Now it seemed so natural he forgot others couldn’t understand. So when Loki stopped him from replying when seeing Thor’s confusion it took him a second to realize why.

“You’re right Lord Thor. Toothless is definitely the smartest dragon out  there. But it’s given him quite a big head.”

The dragon whacked Hiccup with his tail across the head.

“I would like to hear some more tales about you and your dragons. Would you mind if I joined you?”

Loki was about to object to Thor but he was interrupted.

“Not at all, but only if you share some tales about dear old dad,” Hiccup whispered to Thor conspiratedly.

“No, Thor you have duties and Hiccup must be getting home,” Loki voiced his protest. He didn’t want Thor giving Hiccup ideas. They had taken foolhardy missions in their youth. Hiccup had endured enough dangers and Loki didn’t want him to endure more trying to be like them.

“That is not an issue. I shall walk with you to Heimdall while we trade tales of our adventures.”

THe walk was quite lengthy. It would give them plenty of time to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

“So we traded tales as we walked back to the BiFrost. I’ve learnt some amusing things but we both agreed to keep them under wraps.”

Thor tried to protest but Hiccup shook his head.

“Then Dad and I made a bet who would figure out this whole thing first. Uncle Thor mentioned that earlier. I left a few minutes later but not before hugging Dad goodbye and all. We’ve been sending each other Terror mail..”

“That explains a lot,” Fishlegs almost smacked himself.

“Yeah, and a few times while I was out alone with Toothless he came to meet up with me. Sometimes one of the Warriors, Sif or Uncle Thor here would visit.”

“Yes, I had a fine time baiting that Skrill with you.”

The Avengers had only a vague idea what was going on. The riders however turned to Hiccup in shock, awe and in Astrid’s case outrage.

“You caught another Skrill without us?”

“Not cool,” The twins shook their heads in mock disappointment.

“For once the twins are right. Hiccup you could have been hurt. Skrill’s seem to have something against you and Toothless. Remember the last time? You almost died. Again!” Astrid shook with anger.

“Astrid..” Hiccup attempted to calm her but learning that he had kept so much from her had pushed her over the edge. 

Seeing there was nothing he could do he turned his attention to the other matter at hand.

“Uncle Thor, no offense but we’re kind of busy around here. It’s been nice to meet you all. But I think we both have places to be-”

“-Yes, we do. Right here. Point Break says we’re here on a mission. Though he won’t exactly explain it,” Tony disrupted Hiccup only to glare at Thor.

Thor gave a look reminiscent of a puppy that had done something wrong. He sighed, “Loki sent us.”

“Loki sent you?” Tuffnut gasped, “Why?”

“You idiot. It’s obviously to send praise for my good job in destruction and chaos,” Ruffnut smiled.

“Sure. I’m the better twin for causing chaos!”

“Like you’d be deserving of Loki’s attention,” Ruffnut shot back at Tuffnut.

“Belch, Chicken, Let’s prove this Naysayer wrong,” Tuff said with a smile that made Hiccup realize trouble was coming.

“I’m sure Loki… I meant my Dad, thinks you both cause a lot of chaos. You sure do give me a lot of _B_ headaches. Now, why did dad send you?”

“Yes, why? I never agreed to work for that…” Clint trailed off seeing the look on Hiccup’s face when his father was spoken of like that. 

“Like you did the first time?” Tony snorted. Now the riders were confused. Hiccup somewhat understood what was happening.

“Tony..” Steve had his disappointed look. You never wanted to see Steve’s disappointed look.

“He does have a point Cap. Why should we help Loki?” Bruce tried to be the voice of reason. 

“We shouldn’t,” Clint and Natasha spoke as one.

“Let’s just hear what he wants us to do first,” Steve reasoned.

With grumbles of agreement from his team Steve notioned for Thor to explain their purpose in this realm. 

“Loki sent us to protect Hiccup.”

“Really? C’mon Dad. I don’t need protecting,” the aforementioned teen shouted toward the sky.

That sent the riders and their dragons into fits of laughter.

_ “What about that-”  _  Barf started.

“ _Time. We had to save you_ -”Belch continued.

_ “From the Dragon Hunters?” _ Only for Barf to finish.

“ _We need the help. Those dragon hunters are going down,”_ Stormfly bared her spikes.

Meatlug snorted in agreement.

“ _Really? Hiccup and I have saved you all more times than we have needed to be saved. I’m his protector.”_ Toothless said.

“Thanks bud. Only repaying the debt. But Barf and Belch are right. We’ve been hurt or captured before,” Hiccup told his dragon. The other humans had no idea where this conversation was going.

_ “Whose fault is that?”  _ Toothless would’ve raised his eyebrows if he had some.

“Yeah, it’s mine,” Hiccup rubbed his head, “It’s not really my favorite plan but the dragons are for it, just as much as you guys,” he said to his fellow riders.

“It’s not my favorite plan either. We came here to babysit?” Tony snorted.

“Thor, why exactly does Hiccup need protection?” Steve said.

“Viggo,” the riders and Thor said in union.


	15. Chapter 15

“Viggo?” several of the Avengers asked at once.

“He leads the Dragon Hunters. He and Hiccup have been doing this mind game for months,” Astrid said.

“I hate mind games,” Clint and Steve both said then looked at each other in surprise. Both had nasty run ins with Mind Control.

**_“_** _So do we,”_ hissed the dragons. The Red Death had been a nasty piece of work.

“Not that kind,” Hiccup assured the dragons and Avengers, “I’m not being controlled. It’s just been a never ending game of Maces and Talons.”

“Similar to your game of chess,” Thor explained.

“Still never got to play,” Huffed Ruff.

Ignoring Ruffnut Hiccup continued, “Yes, and my friends are the game pieces. I’ve won some and I’ve lost some. But what matters is that in the end is Viggo’s operation goes down. We’ve seen trapped dragons up for sale, sold for their skin or other body parts, and enslaved.”

“Then we’ll help. This guy's going down!” Tony said.

“But that’s not our mission. We’re here to protect Hiccup,” Steve said, “We’ll have a twenty four hour rotation. Each of us will spend a few hours with Hiccup.”

_“Twenty four hour rotation? Like that’ll work. Plus we’ve established Hiccup doesn’t need a protector. He’s got me!”_ Toothless said.

“I know bud. I’m not so happy about this either,” Hiccup told Toothless before turning to the other Avengers, “When you’re not on this rotation we could use some help cleaning up around here. We were doing repairs when you arrived so-”

“- Wait, if we’re protecting you from this Viggo guy I’d like to know more about him,” Steve said.

“We had a spy in deep for a few months. From what she told us and other recon missions we’ve learnt he has a large network,” Astrid said.

“He’s the brains of the operation. His brother Ryker is the brawn. But neither is to be underestimated,” Hiccup continued.

_“Is it just me?”_ Belch asked.

_“Or do they sound like us?_ ” Barf said.

“He’s rich,” Snotlout said simply.

“Yeah, from hunting dragons.” Astrid whacked him.

“He’s got the Dragon Eye. Thanks to you Hiccup. You should have left it with Bjorn the Boar,” Tuffnut said.

“What’s a Dragon’s Eye?” Bruce asked.

“It’s a map with tons of information about different dragons. Him having it is a huge disadvantage to us,” answered Hiccup.

“You’ve been drafting plans on getting it back,” Natasha observed.

“Yeah. None of the scenarios will work. Yet… SO I’ll be getting back to that.”

“I’ll come with. Maybe I can help you with those plans,” Steve told Hiccup before turning back to his team. There are six of us on the shift. Let’s say only one of us stays with Hiccup each night. We’ll switch off on that as well. So a twelve hour day shift or so. Two hours each.”

“Wait, how am I supposed to tell the time? My satellite watch isn’t working,” complained Tony.

“Wow. You’re an idiot. Even the twins can tell time,” Snorted Snotlout.

“I’ll have you know I am a genius. A genius!”

Steve chuckled as he followed Hiccup to a building with a strange windmill on top.

           

By the time the other riders and other Avengers reached the wrecked courtyard of Dragon’s Edge Tony was still complaining. A look from Natasha silenced him.

“While Hiccup plans our next mission I’m heading cleanup,” Astrid started, “because our guests are nice enough to help us we’ll be doing this in pairs. Same as when we rode here. Start with the living spaces, stables and Terror posts. Then when we finish those the bridges, zip lines and lookout towers need to be fixed.”

 

**With the Twins, Clint and Thor**

 

“Boar pit first?”

“Boar Pit first,” Tuff agreed with Ruff. They made a show of banging their heads together.

“Excuse me did you just say Boar Pit? What the Hell is a Boar Pit?” Clint asked.

The twins grinned and said together, “You’ll see.”

Clint had a really bad feeling about this. Thor on the other hand had a grin almost as maniacal as the twins’ on his face. The feeling got even worse when they approached the Twins hut. Sitting outside was a mounted boar head and stuffed shark. The Twins hut seemed to defy physics. It had two entrances with wooden zippleback heads over each. It was painted in various shades of green. Wings seemed to come out from the back of the building. Because it was so unbalanced green balloons were put in the back to keep it standing. A Twin picked up each of the objects on the ground and brought it inside the hut.

What was inside the hut was a sight to behold. The Hut had been completely trashed.

“Look what they did! My side is a mess,” Ruff complained.

“I don’t see much of a difference to mine. Do you?” Tuff asked Chicken.

Chicken squawked.

            “Whatever. I’ll fix my side later. Boar Pit!” Ruff cried.

            Her brother echoed the call. They raced to the back of the hut closely followed by Thor and Clint. Sitting there was a giant hole in the ground. It was muddy and filled with trash and three Wild Boars.

            “Why do you have this Boar Pit?” Clint asked.

            “Everyone needs some entertainment now and then,” Tuffnut whispered creepily.

            “Wild Boars! A fine idea for amusement,” Thor agreed.

            “It was my idea,” Ruffnut claimed, “I’m the smart and attractive twin.”

            “No, I am. So it was mine,” Tuffnut said. The twins kept arguing about whose idea the Boar Pit one so they didn’t notice when Thor jumped in the pit.

            “You sure that’s a good idea big guy?” Clint asked tentatively.

            “Aye, it shouldn’t be much different than wrestling with Volstagg,” chuckled Thor.

            The first Boar charged. Thor smirked as he threw one arm around it and spun. Using the momentum he flung the Boar against the pit wall. Sweat glistened on his arms. His forecep muscles bulged as he picked up the next boar.

            “Can I keep him?” drooled Ruff.

            Tuff just looked at her like she was insane.

            Clint sighed. Why couldn’t he have gone with Hiccup? Or Tasha and Astrid? They seemed to be the only sane ones around here.

 

**Meanwhile with Fishlegs and Bruce**

 

Bruce followed Fishlegs to a hut looking over the sea. The hut itself was small, had a gronkle’s wooden head fixed on top of the door and small wings fixed to the roof. The walls had yellow and purple dots so the whole hut resembled a Gronkle. It would’ve seemed serene with a small pond and rock garden. But the area was trashed. Rocks from the garden were strewn all over the place.

“Oh no! My rock garden!”

“I’m sure we can fix it. It must be very serene when it’s how it’s supposed to be,” Bruce tried to calm the teenager.

“It is. Oh! My scrolls!”

Parchments were strewn all across Fishlegs’s hut. Ink had been spilled and several had been ruined.

“I’ll need to start my dragon cards all over again!”

“Is there a way I can help? I’m a fast enough learner. But I think we both need to collect ourselves. Your dragon-”

“-Meatlug.”

“Yes, Meatlug. He’s-”

“She’s.”

“She’s already fixed the yard. Why don’t we sit and meditate to get ready for this work.”

Honestly Bruce was a bit stressed. He didn’t know how long he could go before the Hulk was unleashed with all that was going on. So he and Fishlegs sat together in the rock garden showing each other meditation and other types of techniques they had learnt. Feeling ready they headed inside to fix the scrolls and cards.

“First we need to sort the one’s that were damaged and not,” Fishlegs began.

“I’m not sure how much help I’ll be seeing as I…. I can understand these runes!”

“That’s just simple Norse,” Fishlegs said confused.

“I don’t speak Norse. It must be some Asgardian magic. I’ll ask Thor later,” Bruce said.

“For now I just want to finish reading and helping you collect more information on these dragons,” he finished. Fishlegs happily agreed and the two got back to work.

 

**With Snotlout and Tony**

As Tony approached the hut with Snotlout he was amazed. He thought his tower was a show of ego but this is something else. The building was held up with a crank so the structure (that was Snolout shaped) on the bottom could raise or lower it’s arms making the hut higher than everyone else’s. Tony supposed it was because Snotlout was the shortest and his ego couldn’t cope with that being constant. So making his hut the highest was the best. There was a spilled tank of water had an S on it, it was probably for putting out fires caused by Hookfang the most flammable of the dragon’s. His actual hut on top of the crank seemed to have large wings and several horns, then was painted with S symbols in the color of fire.

“There’s not a lot to do, I just need to make sure the cranks working and fill the tank back up.”

Tony peeked inside the hut, it was a mess. There was moldy meat on the floor hidden under piles of dirty clothes and scorch marks all over the walls.

“You sure none of this isn’t where it should be?”

“Nah, they didn’t touch much.”

“Did you design this? Build it?” Tony asked not sure this kid could have done any of that stuff.

“Nah just told Hiccup what I wanted. He’s the one that came up with the crank, I just told him it needed to be shaped like me and have lots of S shapes. He also suggested the water tank, which I guess is useful. Everything else was all me. I built the actual hut.”

“Uh huh. Well I’ll try and help you there. I guess I’ll check the crank and you and your dragon fill the tank back up?”

“That works,” Snotlout said taking back off with Hookfang who held a bucket in his claws.

**With Astrid and Natasha**

 

Astrid’s hut was pretty much a fortress. On top there was a nadder head the sides and roof were plated with metal. There are several ballista mounted on the porch by her door. Natasha couldn’t tell but she was pretty sure the girl had booby traps all around. Each corner of her hut was lined with fake skulls and burning torches. As they approached Astrid was seething in anger.

“How’d they get past my defenses?”

“I’m sure you at least got some of them. See?” Natasha said pointing out a drop of blood.

“Yeah, that makes me feel a bit better.”

Astrid pushed open the door and they stepped inside. The whole room was littered with arrows, feather ended darts, throwing axes and spikes. Astrid picked up the nearest axe and threw it in anger. It hit the wall lodging itself there.

“We’ll fix that later. Now we need to rearm the traps and fix every part of this hut. If we work fast we might be able to finish before the twins and Snotlout. If they finish before us they might just wreck everything more.”

“I have a feeling the two of us will be able to get this done in no time and whip everything back into shape. Then you might be able to show me that training arena told me about?”

 

**With Hiccup and Steve**

Steve flew with Hiccup on Toothless towards the kid’s hut. It was purple, red and black. There were levers, ropes and pulleys everywhere and a windmill, which Steve supposed the boy used for energy to run his forge that was attached to the hut. It seemed the entire outside was the way it was supposed to be. Hiccup had built it to sturdily to be ruined by a normal human or dragon. So as soon as the two landed Hiccup led Steve inside. He supposed that the teens had already cleaned up and here in the clubhouse the two places they needed most. On Hiccup’s walls were several different tailfins, which he supposed were to be used for Toothless. A different one for a different thing. He also had lots of designs tacked on the walls and just drawings as well. Most were of machines but some were of dragons and his friends, family and he saw a picture of Loki and Thor peeking out from behind one of Toothless. Steve was definitely going to talk drawing with the kid later. He kept looking around, Hiccup had pulled out a chest where notebooks, scrolls, utensils, mugs, extra legs and other miscellaneous things were kept in an organized manner. The far corner of the room is where the forge was and a bunch of shields hunger over the entrance to it. The last wall had a ledge with a bed and desk, Hiccup climbed up there now as Toothless curled up under the ledge lighting a fire then spinning in a circle on the embers. Steve supposed he was supposed to follow Hiccup up to where the desk was.

Hiccup patted the stool beside him and Steve took a seat as the boy pulled off his prosthetic. He inspected the papers spread out before him and was surprised when he could easily read the runes.

_“It must be Allspeak. Thor explained that to me,”_ he thought.

“So,” Hiccup started pointing to a map, “We’ve been trying to plan an attack to ruin the majority of Viggo’s fleet which is based off this island. It’ll diminish his ability to transport dragons and ruin his business pretty much completely. But there’s no chance on an ambush. When we still had a spy she got us intel on all their ports. They’re very well situated. There’s no cloud cover, they have watchtowers all around the port armed with ballistae. It’s flat land all around so no advantage from hiding in the hills or mountains. Plus the dragons will be tired after the flight, except maybe Toothless who’s built for long distances.”

“So why don’t we all go in together, but I think just you, Clint and Thor will work. Clint can take out more than one boat with his archery even from dragon back. Thor has his lightning and that should freak more than one of them out. He is one of your gods after all,” Steve suggested.

“Brilliant!” Hiccup laughed, “It’ll give everyone else more time to get comfortable with each other and repair the Edge. We’ll make the strike in a few days, but maybe we could discuss a few more things I had in mind.”

He dived into the chest pulling out more charcoal, maps and scrolls. While Hiccup explained his next plan to debilitate Viggo Steve grabbed some charcoal and a piece of the parchment and started sketching. Hiccup stopped his descriptive rant to look at the paper.

“Do I really look like that? And do my arms really do that?” He shook his arms and chuckled.

“It’s not a bad thing. And sorry I should have been listening,” Steve apologized.

“No, it’s nice to meet another artist. There are not a lot of Vikings that draw. Astrid says I’ve been stressing myself out. Maybe a drawing break is what we need, and who says we can’t draw the battle plans?”

“It might be fun to draw you and Clint sweeping in on Toothless with Thor at your side,” Steve agreed.

“And the hunters running in horror at the site.”

Both grinned grabbed some charcoal and paper and got to work.


	16. Chapter 16

As they sat around the fire in the clubhouse that night Steve and Hiccup told everyone the plan.

“We’ll need at least a week. Uncle Thor, Clint and I will need to practice together. I also have a few ideas I need to get to work on. I’ll be mostly in the forge for the next few days, so if you find anything that needs repairing bring it to me. SO I’m warning whoevers watching me it’ll be hot and boring. Astrid, I want you to get to work on the pathways, ropes and zip lines now that your homes are done. Fishlegs double-check on all the Night Terrors. The rest of you guys are welcome to explore or do your own thing.”

“We already got some of the zip lines and pathways done. Only Fishlegs and my house needed much work. Clint easily shot the rope line from one ledge to the other and then we just had to secure it. And Nat here does the best job of keeping the twins and Snotlout subdued I’ve ever seen. Tony was a huge help making sure the pathways were built right. Thor used his hammer to pound in all the nails, which kept the twins amused and therefore busy. So I think we’ll only need to work on that for a few more arrows tomorrow. Then we can start training,” Astrid smiled at the last part.

“I think I’ll watch Hiccup tonight. I’m interested in your forge, I don’t do much by hand anymore but I’m sure I can at least help with the designs,” Tony said.

“I’m not sure what the rest of you want to do but I’ll continue working with Fishlegs. I’m interested in learning more about dragons. Also is there an island nearby where I can be alone for a couple hours? You can drop me off and I can use your help,” Bruce said looking at Thor on the last part. He felt the need to Hulk out and didn’t want to terrify the kids. They all were giving him strange looks at the moment but just decided not to ask.

“Meatlug and I would be delighted to drop you off. But how will you get back?”

“We will manage fine. Thanks for your concern,” Thor replied to Fishlegs.

“I’d be happy to continue practicing on dragon back if one of you would help me,” Clint said.

“Natasha was going to show me some new moves but I’d be happy to show you how to work with Stormfly as well. Toothless generally stays with Hiccup but he’s the one you’ll be riding in the assault,” Astrid proposed.

“We’ll have time to train on Toothless as well. He wouldn’t be happy if I stayed in the forge the whole day and didn’t fly at all. I better get going if I want to start before bed,” Hiccup said jumping onto Toothless and gesturing for Tony to do the same.

“ _You better not do that. And if you’re planning on working on what I think you are I don’t approve,”_ snorted Toothless as they flew toward Hiccup’s home.

“C’mon bud! I need at least one person to like my ideas,” moaned Hiccup.

“What are these ideas?” Tony asked, not at all disturbed by Hiccup talking to his dragon.

“A flight suit. The first attempts almost crashed but the latest is working well, except no one will let me use it.”

“I built a suit that lets me fly as well. And the first few experiments almost killed me. Do you have the designs or a prototype you could show me?”

“Both. I haven’t sketched anything for the other ideas yet. I’ve been trying to forge myself a sword, the ideas hard to explain but I have it sketched out in my head. I’m taking up the charcoal as soon as we land. Feel free to look around,” Hiccup said as he stepped off Toothless. He slipped for a second and quickly recovered but Tony noticed.

“Ever thought about improving that leg? I mean, the wood and metal with the spring mechanism to imitate an ankle is genius. But it’s made for flying but you should have one better suited for walking. One that fits into Toothless’s stirrup and in a comfortable position so you can adjust it as you fly. And another for walking with cleats so you don’t slip,” Tony said as he shuffled through the designs and took Toothless’s prosthetics off the wall to take a closer look.

“Yeah,” Hiccup replied, “my leg is already cutting edge back home. But if I built one better suited for walking then flying I’d need to change it out every time I land. Unless….”

“A reversible leg!” Both said together. Tony held up his hand for a high five and Hiccup looked at him questioningly.

“It’s called a high five. You slap my hand with your own. It’s like a little celebration of friendship or accomplishments.”

Hiccup laughed and hi-fived Tony.

_“Humans from every world are weird,”_ Toothless laughed.

“Like you dragons aren’t. Sorry,” Hiccup apologized to Tony.

“No problem. Can I take some charcoal? While you sketch that sword of yours I’ll sketch my idea for this leg. Then you can show me that flight suit. Man it’s been a while since I sketched something by hand instead of computer simulation.”

“I’d really like to see your world. It sounds so ahead of my own in technological advantages.”

“You really should come visit. But the dragon might attract some attention, as would your clothes and leg.”

“That sucks.”

“If you stay in the tower then you should be fine. But we’ll plan this after this mess is over.”

 

As they sketched they conversed about their world and designs. Mostly Tony told Hiccup about the tech on Midgard and about his suits. This made the teen only want to visit their world more.

“So do you use an actual forge to make your metal suits?” Hiccup asked.

“I do some things by hand. I learnt how to do it because I like the attention to detail more. But the suits are made by machine, I program them to cut and shape the metal the right way.”

“It’d be cool to have a suit made out of shedded dragon scales. I think sewing Screaming death scales together in the right shape should do it.”

“If you did that wouldn’t it be cooler to use Toothless’s scales? I mean you’d be matching and less visible on the dragon’s back,” Tony questioned.

“You’re right. But that would be harder. They’re not as tough and they’re so small. I wouldn’t be able to get enough of them to have this work. What if I dye the Screaming Death scales black?” Hiccup asked the resting dragon.

_“You already speak like a dragon, have been working on flying on a dragon, and you’re now planning on making fire like a dragon? The good thing is we’ll be matching, everyone will know that you’re my Rider,”_ Toothless boasted, a sign he was completely fine with this project.

“I don’t think anyone could doubt that. You’re my best friend,” Hiccup scratched the dragon behind his ear plates.

“Enough conversation!” Tony said, “Did you manage to finish the design for the sword?”

“Yes, it was mostly done anyway, but I had a few more ideas recently,” Hiccup said.

“Good. Now we work together and look over each other’s designs to fix whatever needs to be fixed. Then we take a look at that flight suit and figure out what you want to do for that armor,” Tony said.

“Sounds good. Now can I see that design for that foot?” Hiccup pulled the paper out of Tony’s hand. They were fighting over it when Bruce walked in.

“Just wanted to let you know Thor and I are leaving soon. The twins and Snotlout said they would drop us off at the island we could use. Clint will be here in an hour or so to start his watch shift,” Bruce said.

“No he won’t. Hiccup and I are working on something special. For as long as that’s happening I can stay with him. Tell Steve no more shifts till we’re finished,” Tony said. He turned back to Hiccup and their work, “Now as you can see, the genius in this is the spring loaded coil that’s how it switches from one foot…”


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce returned back outside where Thor, Snotlout and the twins were waiting for him. Thor was already holding his hammer ready to take off for the flight, which shouldn’t be longer than 5 minutes. The Asgardian always loved wrestling with the Hulk.

“Did you get the extra stuff I asked you for?” Bruce said.

“It is all in the leather pouch,” answered Thor.

“So, what do you guys need an uninhabited island for?” Snotlout asked trying to peer into Bruce’s bag.

“Nothing too important,” Bruce said managing to check the contents of the leather bag without Snotlout seeing. There was an extra pair of clothes and some food. He would only need the shirt and food, thanks to the extra stretchy pants he and Tony had made.

“Who should I ride with?” he asked.

“I want Thor to ride with me again!” cried Ruffnut.

“I shall be flying this time but thank you for the kind gesture. But I’m sure Bruce will happily take my place,” Thor answered taking to the skies.

“Happily,” Bruce agreed sarcastically. Why weren’t any of the sensible dragon riders coming? He thought as they took to the skies.

“You do know Thor is Hiccup’s uncle right?” Tuff said maneuvering his dragonhead closer to his twins so he was hanging upside down over her.

“So? It makes sense, both are related to Loki. Therefore equally awesome and attractive,” she sighed.

Bruce was trying not to Hulk out there and then on the dragon. Thor was doing maneuvers at Snotlout’s request through out the sky.

“Do that last loop thing again! With lightning!” Snotlout ordered.

Thor did so and Hookfang roared his approval setting himself ablaze and joining Thor in the complicated maneuvers. Snotlout held on tight and screamed for his life. Bruce just sighed then he spotted something through the clouds.

“Is that the Island?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s Boar Island. Just stay away from the cliffs the only nice animal there was poor Bjorn,” Ruff warned.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Bruce replied hopping off the dragon, “Just come back in two or three hours. Wait for us here to meet you, don’t come looking.”

With that he and Thor walked into the forest. The twins looked at each other and took off. Snotlout chased after them.

“That didn’t seem strange to you guys?” he asked.

“No.”

“Why would it?” the twins answered at once.

“C’mon, that’s not at all suspicious? Needing to be on an abandoned island for a few hours alone with a mysterious bag of things. There’s something up with that Bruce guy. Besides the fact he’s a dragon nerd like Fishlegs.”

“I’ll come. I want to see Thor again, it’s been to long since I’ve gazed at his glorious arms,” Ruff said turning Barf’s head back to the island following Hookfang.

Belch’s head tried to keep going back toward the edge but was pulled along. Tuffnut groaned, “If anyone is acting strange it’s you!”

“You’ve betrayed me in the worship of Loki for Thor! How could you?” he wailed.

“I would never,” Ruff gasped pulling her hands to her heart, “Tuff, you know my true love will forever be chaos.”

Then a load roar vertebrate through the skies startling the dragons and shaking the trees. The twins looked at each other and grinned rushing towards it.

“Um.. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t need to find out what’s up with them. Lets leave Hookfang,” Snotlout said.

The stubborn dragon didn’t listen and sped up to reach the twins. Both had stupid grins on their faces. Barf and Belch snaked through the air towards the spot in the forest where the roar had come from.

“Whatever kind of dragon that is I want it!” Tuff said.

“I hope it’s green. Like the color of zippleback gas, monstrous nightmare gel, Hiccup’s old shirt, Barf, Belch and especially chaos,” Ruff smiled, “That dragon’s mine.”

“Does chaos really have a color?” Snotlout asked. Both twins stared at him like he was the most idiotic person on earth.

“Well, duh!”

A flash of red appeared through the trees. Thor’s cape flew behind him as he was thrown back. Another roar was heard and so was Thor’s boisterous laugh. He hovered above the trees for a moment before diving back down. The dragons followed him. Thor was fighting a monster, not a dragon. It was green like Ruffnut had hoped at least but it definitely would not let them ride it. The twins landed their dragons and jumped off landing next to Thor. Snotlout stayed in the air above the trees.

“Nuh uh. I did not sign up for this!”

“What is that? Can we keep it? Tuff has two pets. I want one!” Ruff said.

Thor then noticed them, “You should not be here. The Hulk is not a thing to be trifled with.”

“How do I know that name? The Hulk,” Snotlout repeated.

“He’s Bruce,” Tuffnut said, “You need to pay attention to these things my friend.”

“So I can’t keep him? Ugh!” groaned Ruff, “Why is he giant and green? Did Loki do this to him so he could cause chaos on Midgard?”

“No, he didn’t. Now leave!” Thor ordered as the Hulk charged.

“No way! We want to join in this looks fun!” Tuff said.

“Yeah. You guys do that. I’m going to stay up here,” Snolout said.

The Hulk charged and tried to punch the dragon, which he saw as a threat. He was stopped by Thor and Mjolnir. The twins climbed back onto their dragon and flew behind the Hulk.

“There’s no need for that. We want to be friends!” Ruff yelled to the Hulk.

“Yeah. We can destroy stuff together, see?” Tuff said. “Barf, Belch. Fireball!”

Green surrounded the Hulk. He tried to swat it away and hit Thor out of the cloud of gas in the process. Then the fire sparked and exploded into a ball. Hulk stopped struggling and looked at the dragon. Then smiled. He pointed at the dragon, then at Thor then at a bunch of trees.

“What does it want?” whimpered Snotlout.

“To destroy all these trees. Oh Loki, how could anyone ever be so stupid!” Tuffnut said.

“Then if that is what the Hulk pleases that is what he shall get. Do you have any weapons?” Thor asked pulling out Mjolnir and calling down lightning. One of the trees the Hulk had pointed to were burned to ashes. Ruff pulled out a club and Tuffnut pulled out a mace.

“Macey is going to have a lot of fun with this!” He said starting to bludgeon the tree.

            Hulk roared in agreement covering them with spit. Then uprooted two trees and threw them into the sky. The twins looked wide-eyed as Thor laughed. Hookfang blasted them just before he and Snotlout were hit, leaving his rider so frightened he seemed he was going to pee his pants.

            “Hookfang and I will see you back on the edge,” he said then turned to leave leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

            “This is the best day ever!” Ruff yelled.

            “More destruction! More chaos!” Tuff agreed. “If I eat this spit will I become green and giant too? That would be the best.”

            “Do it!” Ruff urged him on.

            He was about to lick the spit from his clothes when Hulk grabbed the twins in both his fists. He looked at them both and shook his head no, then dropped them. Slowly he began to shrink and turn back into a regular color.

“Go retrieve the leather satchel!” Thor ordered Ruffnut. “I have never seen my green friend become tired of destruction this quickly.”

Bruce was given some water and his shirt then fell unconscious. Thor lifted the man onto the dragon where Ruffnut got on the zippleback head behind him. Thor twirled his hammer and started back to the edge, the dragon flying behind him. The twins were talking loudly about all the chaos they could cause with the Hulk’s help the whole flight back to the edge. Thor stayed quiet as they flew and Bruce slept the whole time. When they landed in front of the clubhouse everyone was waiting for them. Hiccup looked upset with his arms crossed and stern glare. The other Avengers were fidgeting.

“What was this about Snotlout’s monster?” demanded Astrid.

“He’s not a monster,” said all the Avengers and the Twins.

“He’s our friend!!!” Ruffnut insisted.

“He’s almost as good at chaos as Loki himself,” Tuff agreed.

“I might say better,” Thor laughed. “Hulk has come out on top of Loki in a fight.”

Hiccup raised his hand for silence then gestured to unconscious Bruce. Steve seemed to immediately understand.

“Whose bed can I use?” asked the super soldier.

“Mine, I’ll be up all night working.” Hiccup looked after the super soldier as he carried Bruce back to Hiccup’s hut. “Uncle Thor, explanation. Now!”

Everyone stared. Hiccup was a pretty chill guy, he must have been doing something important when Snotlout interrupted him.

“The Hulk is a giant green man of the strength of several of your dragons. Bruce has control over it, unless he is harmed, then the Hulk takes over for protection. He is of no danger to you and your friends.”

“So Bruce turns into a monster?” Fishlegs asked. “He seemed like such a nice guy!”

“He is!” Tony said. “You can’t judge him for what he can’t control.”

“I thought Thor said he could control it, or are you lying?” Astrid said gripping her axe. Tension was quickly becoming higher and soon their arguments were startling the dragons on the edge. Night Terrors that should have been sleeping flew, their shadows traveling across the burning sun.

“Enough!” yelled Hiccup. “I trust my Uncle and I trust the twins. If they say Bruce’s Hulk isn’t a danger to us I believe them. One last question, is this the monster my father talks about? The one to give him cognitive recalibration and free him completely from the Other’s hold?”

            “Is that what happened? We do know a good knocking on the head does wonders for curing mind control. From the dent on Tony’s floor I would say Hulk did a good job curing Loki,” joked Clint.

            “That sounds like what Dad told me. Now I have something to get back too, I hope the forge is fully heated. We can actually get to work now that the designs are finished,” Hiccup said.

            “This is going to be the most fun I’ve had in a while,” Tony laughed as he and Hiccup headed to the forge.

            “Any one else scared for what those two can create together?” asked Astrid.

            “I have a feeling Hiccup is going to get a huge upgrade,” Natasha agreed.


	18. Forging Friendships

Tony and Hiccup reached his cabin as Steve was leaving. Bruce was asleep on Hiccup’s bed and Toothless was waiting by the forge he had heated with his Plasma Blasts. Hiccup dug some nadder spikes out of his chest and pinned the designs he had drawn with Tony’s help on the wall by the forge.

“This looks like it’s going to be a lot of work,” Steve said looking at the work, “You drew this Tony?”

“With Hiccup’s help. Now shoo!” Tony said.

“It’s going to be a lot of work, are you sure you don’t want to save this until after our ambush?” Steve asked as Toothless nudged him out.

“No!” Hiccup and Tony said.

“How’re we going to do this? I do the sword, you do the leg? Then we make any needed adjustments.”  
            “Sounds good. Especially on the leg, it needs to be comfortable for you. If it works like we want it to you should be able to shift positions while on dragon back to be more aerodynamic.”

“Which will be work for our advantage in the coming ambush. I’ll need to fix the saddle system and tail to work with the new leg. Sword first though, I need a weapon.” Hiccup picked up some Gronkle iron and dumped it on the table. “We’ll make it out of this, it’s light but can cut through iron.”

A mad looking smile stretched across Tony’s face as he took a block with tongs, donned a leather apron and thrust it into the furnace. Carefully placing it on the anvil he made the first hammer blow. Then he chuckled, “Amazing!”

At another anvil Hiccup started shaping his sword with an almost larger piece of gronkle iron. Toothless curled up by the furnace ready to heat it when Hiccup called for it. That night hammer blows could be heard all throughout the edge along with yells of triumph and some angry shouts at failure. Only an hour after the two started Bruce woke up, peeked his head in then decided to ask Fishlegs if he could bunk with him.

The next morning they were still working as everyone else ate breakfast. Astrid and Stormfly decided to bring them some as well. Carrying two platters of food to Hiccup’s bunk Astrid was deterred by the heat coming from inside. Still she braved it and walked in further. A shirtless Hiccup and Tony were shirtless, dressed in only their leather aprons and armor respectively. Along with their pants and shirts, still that bare amount of clothes had them hot. Astrid shielded her eyes and called out for their attention.

“You probably haven’t realized but it’s morning. I brought you two breakfast, and we left some cod for Toothless outside.”

“ _I’m out!”_ Toothless said racing to gorge himself on fish.

“Enjoy yourself bud,” Hiccup put down the piece of metal that he was working on in a bucket of water. Steam hissed as he walked over to Astrid and took a bite of bread.

“Thanks, can I ask you a favor?” he said.

“Depends,” she replied still shielding her eyes.

“I’ll need some blocks of wood, the old dragon armor we made of whispering death scales, thread (Snotlout should have), some red and black paint too. Oh, and tell everyone I’m sorry about the dragons. I just need the help around here,” Hiccup said taking a last bite then running back to the forge.

“What about the dragons?” She asked.

_“That he needs our help with this project,”_ Stormfly squawked pushing Astrid out the door with her snout.

“Stormfly!” Astrid said, “We were going to train with Natasha!”

_“You can train without me,”_ laughed the dragon.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled.

“Sorry, Astrid! I did warn you,” he laughingly apologized. Toothless hurried to sit beside Hiccup who scratched his dragon. Then Hiccup opened his mouth and mimicked a dragon’s call, before shouting in his own voice, “Come to the forge!”

Astrid was pushed aside as Barf, Belch, Meatlug and Hookfang rushed in. The door slammed in her face. The other dragon riders and Avengers appeared beside her within a few minutes.

“Where’s my Meatlug?” asked Fishlegs.

“Barf and Belch left in the middle of bat the nut!” slurred Tuffnut who had a rope tied around his leg.

“Hookfang’s gone too,” Snoutlot yelled.

“We just came because we heard Hiccup yell to come here, we thought he and Tony might be in trouble,” Steve said.

“Oh, Hiccup’s fine for now. But he won’t be for long!” Astrid yelled pitching her axe against the wall of his hut.

“Why do you wish to harm my nephew?” Thor asked gripping his hammer.

“He took my dragon! He took all of our dragons!” she yelled.

“Not again,” groaned Ruffnut.

“We just got them back!” agreed Tuff.

“Meatlug,” Fishlegs pounded on the door, “Come back! We were supposed to finish updating the book of dragons pages with our recent findings.”

“I will not be ditched again. I understood the lady dragon but for Hiccup?” Snotlout yelled.

The dragon’s chortles accompanied by Tony’s full out laugh verberated from inside the forge. The dragon riders were fuming and looked ready to kill Hiccup.

“Oh Thor, I’m dead aren’t I?” they heard him asked the dragons and Tony.

“I believe you are Hiccup. I am sorry that I can’t help you,” Thor replied.

“Thor, I don’t think he was actually asking you. That was like the Viking way to show annoyance or maybe a rhetoric plea for help,” Natasha said.

“I do not understand. He called me by name?” Thor asked.

“I’ll explain buddy, c’mon,” Clint said leading him away.

“Why don’t we find some targets, paint them like Hiccup and practice like we planned? I’m sure Stormfly will be back soon,” Natasha pulled Astrid away from the door. The shield maiden just managed to get her axe out of the door as it happened.

“You know what Hookfang! I’m leaving! I’m going to do all of your favorite things without you. Like admiring my muscles or that other stuff! Yeah, I’m gonna do that other stuff!” Snotlout stormed off.

“We better plan a way to almost kill Hiccup,” Ruffnut said. “Again.”

“You mean kill him, not almost kill him. They better have not started a game of bat the nut without us,” Tuffnut agreed.

Steve and Bruce looked at each other and Steve chased after the twins. Bruce was the only one left with Fishlegs. He called after Steve, “You might want to warn Thor the twins are trying to kill his nephew.”

Then Fishlegs turned to him, “I guess you could help me with the book of dragons. But it won’t be the same without Meatlug.”

“I’m sure Hiccup won’t keep them long.”

 

Back inside the forge Hiccup was dishing out commands to the dragons while Tony was working on the second part of the foot. He had finished the rotating cuff which would be attached to the wood Hiccup’s leg would fit into this part after being padded. He had finished the first actual leg, made for walking with cleats on the bottom. He was starting the riding foot now. He barely even heard the conversation between Hiccup and the dragons.

“Okay. I’m sorry to steal you guys but I’ll need help from all of you. Then you can go back to whatever you need to do. Stormfly I’ll need a lot of Nadder spikes at least a dozen.”

“ _That’s at least two tail shots! What’s it for?”_

“A gift for Astrid. Hookfang, I need as much gel as you can make without hurting yourself. Meatlug I’ve left some rocks on the roof. There’s the right combination of minerals so I’ll need as much as you can muster. Enjoy!”

_“I’ll need water. I can’t afford to dehydrate myself.”_

“Meatlug do you mind?”

“ _It’s by Hookfang’s Hut and it’s for him. Shouldn’t he get it?”_ the dragon seemed to whine.

_“_ He should but he won’t. Plus if he goes chances are he’ll get caught up with Snotlout. I can afford to trust you not to get caught up in anything,” explained Hiccup.

“ _If you say so… Then I want to eat!”_

“You will girl,” said Hiccup as she flew off. Then he turned to Barf and Belch. “Belch, I need you to show me how you make those sparks. Before we do that, I need you to breath as much gas as you can into these containers.”

Hiccup held up a small cylinder made of wood.

“ _What are you-”_

_“Doing? Are you trying to-”_

_“Learn to explode stuff.”_

_“Like us?”_ The heads snaked around Hiccup wrapping him in a tight constrictor like hug.

“Exactly. I have wings, at least sort of, now I could use the fire and explosions,” Hiccup said. “So lets get to work.”

 

The dragons quickly finished their work. All were back to their riders before night fell. But Hiccup and Tony didn’t leave the forge for another two days. They spent it forging, carving wood, sewing, dyeing and piecing everything together. As the other riders and Avengers walked by they could hear conversation and laughter through the walls. Clint had caught a piece about never being good enough for their fathers (Stoick not Loki), not being understood by others. He had shared that with Natasha and no one else. Often one of them tried to go in and see if the two were still alive, but no one could get in. Only the dragons were allowed to pass. Astrid, whose anger had passed, was starting to get worried. She would send in food and any equipment Hiccup requested passed through his notes.

To sum it up no one knew what they were building, only that it was important. No one knew what they were talking about, only that Hiccup and Tony got along like old friends. No one knew when they would be out, but from the way the smoke was dying down in the forge they thought it would be soon.


	19. A Bit of Hiccup Flair

****

It was late at two days after they started when Tony walked in to the clubhouse. All the others were eating and looked up surprised when he entered. The dragons followed their rider’s glances to the man covered in ash and sweat from all the forge work he had been doing. He looked exhausted and instead of the mad grin that had been on his face recently was a look of worry.

“The training ring. Now!” He panted then ran back out with everyone racing behind him. Had something happened to Hiccup? Had Viggo gotten to him? Was Loki going to kill them all?

“I knew we shouldn’t have left him with Tony for more than a night,” Natasha said as they dashed down to the ground. She and Astrid swung down the zip line. Thor and Cap just jumped behind them. Clint pretty much used the pathways to parkour down to the ground, the twins followed his example. Fishlegs and Snotlout took the safe way, dragon back.

Once they reached the ground they all raced to the training ring. But there was no Hiccup. Astrid frantically looked for a sign of him and everyone else started to get worried. Then the telltale screech of Toothless getting ready to fire a plasma shot turned everyone’s attention to the sky. Toothless was circling high above them but Hiccup wasn’t visible on his back.

“Is he flying by himself again? Did he finally agree to the tail?” Fishlegs asked.

“Toothless wouldn’t. If Hiccup’s not on his back and he’s flying by himself then someone is else is up there. Or…” Astrid said before another plasma blast sounded.

Toothless turned toward the sky and flew higher than some of the tallest peaks on Dragon’s Edge. Then after an impressive aerial stunt he turned back to the ground in a nose first dive. Beside the giant black blob with a red spot that was Toothless was a smaller black body with dashes of red as well.

“What’s that?” pointed Steve.

Everyone followed his finger to the falling body. As they reached the level of the huts Toothless spread his wings. Soaring around them on the wind with the occasional flap of his wings he looked majestic. He seemed to be laughing but also watching the other black spot in front of him. Suddenly the black body pulled it’s arms away from it’s sides revealing red wings. He soared in front of Toothless doing barrel rolls by pulling in his arms and taking them back out. Toothless let out the occasional plasma blast, the hot air caused by it caused the body to rise back into the air almost defying gravity.

Then from it’s side the figure drew a piece of wood from his side. As he swooped closer to the ground circling around them a cloud of zippleback gas was released from the wood. A circle of the gas surrounded the training ring. Then the figure landed tripping over his feet. Toothless landed right behind him. Clicking a button on his sword around them a cloud of flame erupted. He stepped through the fire to be greeted by squawking dragons. They all came surrounded him mesmerized then didn’t move from behind him.

“Is that a dragon man? A zippleman?” asked Tuffnut.

“No dummy. He doesn’t have a second head. He couldn’t be a zippleman. He’d be something else,” said Ruffnut whacking her twin upside the head.

Astrid growled, “I’m gonna kill him!” Drawing her axe she charged expecting him to charge. Instead a sword sprouted from the piece of wood the man was holding. It met Astrid’s axe blade stopping it. With a quick motion of his sword Astrid’s axe clattered to the ground feet away from them. With another press of the button on the hilt of his sword the whole piece burst into flame. Stormfly, who approached to return Astrid’s axe to her, followed the flame.

“Hiccup, are you going to keep stealing our dragons?” seethed Astrid.

“No zippleman?” moaned Tuffnut.

“I find the dragon man thing attractive,” Ruffnut sighed.

“Ew,” Tuffnut said. The twins started arguing again.

“You just have to make an entrance, don’t you?” fumed Snotlout.

“Eh, it was fun,” chuckled Hiccup. He pulled off his new mask so his voice was no longer muffled by it.

“You are more like your father then I thought. He enjoyed pulling things like that in his youth as well,” chuckled Thor.

“You kidding? It scared the heck out of me!” Clint protested, “I like it though.”

“He pulled it off exactly as we planned. Nice job, kid. It’s good to know that it worked exactly like we thought it would,” Tony laughed clapping Hiccup on the back.

“That armor will be a useful camouflage. We couldn’t even see you on Toothless’s back,” Natasha said. “How’d you manage to stay that low on his back? From what I’ve seen your prosthetic won’t allow it.”

Hiccup lifted his foot in answer. Everyone observed the new and improved foot. Just below his knee Hiccup’s leg was strapped into a wooden block carved so it shaped like the part of his leg below his knee. It was heavily padded of course, but as Hiccup said before his flesh against just metal felt itchy. (Riders of Berk) The metal cuff rotated as he got on and off of Toothless tucking away one part of the prosthetic to reveal another. One was for flying a flexible hook that clicked and locked into Toothless’s petal and made Hiccup’s tail controlling movement more fluid. The second one was for walking; it came out automatically when he stepped out of the saddle. It was made of gronkle iron and bent like an ankle thanks to the work of several gears. The bottom had cleats and it was much thicker on one side then the other to help him keep his balance. Around the leg was strapped leather the same color as Hiccup’s original armor. The tail system was new too. Toothless’s saddle was longer so Hiccup could lie down on dragon back and reduce air drag. It had handles for Hiccup to grip that moved along with the movement of the flight. It had several pouches and a new petal to fit Hiccup’s new foot. The petal clicked into a locking mode activating Toothless’s ability to fly without Hiccup something that had taken the human a lot of begging. The tail was still red but the symbol was a bit different. Instead of just a Viking skull there was a jaw as well. Otherwise the system was much the same.

“I think all of these new inventions will be a big help during our ambush. Now that you and Tony have finished with this we can train for it,” Steve smiled.

“You have to explain the designs to me,” Fishlegs said. “You’ve improved the DragonFly, and I assume you got the fire idea from our experience with the wild dragons?”

“Yeah. Honestly without Tony it would have taken me a lot longer to get here. He has experience building flying suits of armor,” Hiccup said. He then proceeded to show them exactly how his armor, sword and flight suit worked.

Over the years Hiccup’s armor had developed a lot. Originally when he had first met Toothless it was just a harness. Then his Leather armor appeared with the shoulder pads with the painted Night Fury, the belt and still a harness. There was also a compass on his arm and strap across his chest. The design of the leather was like Toothless’s scales and its color matched the dragon’s saddle.

Now this newest version of the armor had a lot more intricate shoulder straps and claps. He had two black belts over the brown leather, and black straps over his armguards. The belts had discs, which Hiccup spun to show them his hidden dorsal fin. There was a collar on his neck as well, which kept him better protected from the wind as well. His chest plate on top of the leather armor was black with a shoulder strap with the red crest of a Deadly Nadder. No one failed to recognize it was right over his heart. Astrid smiled slightly seeing this.

His right shoulder had a red symbol painted over the black; the symbol matched the one on Toothless’s tail completely. His brown armguard (with black straps over it) extended further as well covering the backs of his hands and staying there with leather rings over Hiccup’s middle finger. On his left side he kept a dagger for whittling his charcoal pen and other things. On his right side was strapped a compass, also a flap where he kept some more paper. When asked what these materials where for he explained he had been starting to sketch a map of the Islands they had discovered. His sword was sheathed on his right side because he needed to draw it with his left hand.

His pants now had leather sewn into the sides. Hiccup showed everyone how he could insert his wrists into leather strips on the side and therefore extend his black wings. He finished by folding them back into the leather and snapping the metal snaps shut.

His helmet was black on top with three small rows of spikes, similar to the ones on Toothless. His green eyes were very prominently shown against the black through the eye holes. The bottom half was made of the same brown leather as Hiccup’s suit and Toothless’s saddle. It also could be pulled up like a visor.

“I call my sword Inferno. It’s not super sharp because I don’t want to hurt anyone. It’s made out of Gronkle Iron so it’s hollow and retractable. It was inspired by Hookfang, Barf and Belch unlike my flightsuit which I based off Toothless’s gliding movements. I keep canisters of Monstrous Nightmare Saliva and Hideous Zippleback gas strapped to my ankle. I can put either inside the hilt. The Nightmare saliva coats the sword and when I press this button it’s striked by some flint on the top, lighting it up. When I use the zippleback canister it is released from the bottom of my sword’s hilt then ignited with the same button, but the flint is on the bottom.”

“It looks like the Dragon’s eye!” Fishlegs said noting the metal work around the hilt.

“Another part of my inspiration. Remember how it used Zippleback gas as a defense?” Hiccup agreed pointing to the metal dragon’s heads on both ends. “These two ways of producing fires, my wings and speaking their language make the dragons see me as one of them.”

“I guess I forgive you,” Astrid said. “Just don’t get yourself killed.”

“I have the help of Thor and his friends. Plus Toothless won’t let me be that stupid,” Hiccup chuckled nervously.

“ _No dragon will!”_ Toothless roared to all the dragon’s agreement.

“See they agree,” laughed Hiccup.

“Fine,” Astrid kissed him on the cheek then turned to whisper in his ear. “I like the red nadder.”

Hiccup blushed.

“Can I have a fire sword too?” asked Tuff.

“You have Macey, I don’t have any cool special weapon,” Ruffnut complained.

“Sorry Macey, but a fire sword is better,” Tuff said making a grab for said Fire sword.

“No,” Hiccup said moving his leg out of the way so they couldn’t reach it. “But that does remind me.” He reached into Toothless’s saddle and grabbed something. “This is for you.”

He gave Astrid an axe. It’s hilt was wrapped with leather and it was the sharpest blade she had ever seen.

“It’s made out of Stormfly’s spikes. With a plasma blast I was able to met them together. That’s why it’s such a weird color.”

The blade was a blueish color and it’s edges had a yellow sheen. Astrid swung it around and leaped into Hiccup’s arms.

“Thank you!”

“Tony was a big help,” Hiccup told her blushingly.

“Thanks,” she told the billionaire.

“It was worth it. Plus Hiccup has a lot of skill. He’s not giving himself enough credit,” Tony said.

“He’s inherited a lot of Loki’s ingenious plans,” Thor said.

“How happy should I be about that?” Clint was skeptic.

“Very. The battle plan we explained before was mostly his,” Steve chuckled. “Never thought I would something like that. Happy about Loki.”

“Talking about this battle plan I think it’s time to get Hawkeye here on dragon back,” Natasha smiled in a scary way.

“Okay, that I have mixed feelings about,” the archer gulped.


	20. Chapter 20

“Just remember to hold on tight. We’ll be going at some of Toothless’s top speeds using this yellow tail. It’s made for more maneuverability and short distances but has the auto-lock as well,” Hiccup told Clint as they climbed onto Toothless.

“Okay. I’m fine with speed,” Clint said.

“Good. I’ll set up the targets with Astrid. You got your bow?” Natasha asked.

“Always. We’ll be using explosives in the real thing, right?”

“Correct,” Hiccup said. “Let’s go.”

 

On Toothless the archer and blacksmith took to the sky. Hiccup pulled down the visor on his helmet and laid down lower to Toothless’s back. Clint followed his motion, tucking his bow into his side.

“Hope you don’t mind. I know this is awkward, but we don’t want to be seen,” Clint muttered.

“Not at all. Okay, Toothless along the water. Ambush plan.”

“ _Like I need to be told!”_ scoffed the dragon doing as Hiccup asked.

They had placed a fake ship near their pier, Toothless zoomed along side it silently. He barely skimmed the water even though he was just an inch above it. Hiccup released a canister of Zippleback gas and it surrounded a ship. Then he, Toothless and Clint flew back up high.

Clint shot an arrow just as Hiccup pressed the button lighting up the gas. The whole ship exploded. Clint’s arrow landed on a Viking shaped target, which flew away from the ship. Thor who had been hidden in storm clouds he had created striked with lightning. The ship’s remainders were incinerated.

“That looked good. I don’t even think we really needed to practice,” Astrid laughed wildly.

“So much destruction.”

“So much explosions,” The twins looked at each other wide eyed.

“Us, Hulk and the fire-sword. Imagine it!” Ruff jumped up and down.

“Oh I’m imagining it,” Tuff drooled.

“No!” Astrid, Natasha and Bruce refused them.

“Uncle Thor, get some rest. I want to get Clint used to more maneuvers on dragon back before tomorrow,” Hiccup told his uncle who hovered over him.

“Very well, but rest yourselves as well! This shall be a glorious battle,” exclaimed Thor.

Hiccup landed on the sea stack and switched Toothless’s tail fin back to the red one. Sitting more upright he slightly leaned. Clint instinctively held on tighter. The dragon didn’t even need a command. He plummeted, did three barrel rolls and shot a tree to smithereens. Then with a little urging from Hiccup he moved into the clouds.

“Toothless, lets enjoy the view for a bit,” Hiccup said changing gears to glide above the clouds. The sun was starting to set over the Edge. This time of night was always calming to Hiccup.

“ _I thought we were going to do more new tricks!”_

“Later,” he soothed his dragon.

“You sure you’re Loki’s son?” Clint asked looking up from the arrow he was fiddling with.

“I’m sure.”

“Cause you sure don’t act like him.”

“I have more of his mannerisms than I do of my other dad, that’s weird to say out loud. Stoick raised me but I act a lot more like Loki. Though I do have traits from both.”

“Because the Loki I met was a madman. He toyed with my mind for several days and threatened to make me kill Nat. He killed 80 people in two days.”

_“Hiccup, do you need me to do something crazy?”_

“Nah,” he said to Toothless and Clint. “My dad was under the same influence you were. He had little control over his actions and lets just say that affected him badly. It took the death of his mother for him to recover. Only then did I meet him. My father is not the man you think he is.”

Clint looked doubtful but shut up. Hiccup sighed; his father had made a lot of mistakes. He wasn’t going to be able to convince Clint easily. Toothless knew that Hiccup was exhausted and started to go back to the Edge. Unconsciously, Hiccup agreed and turned the tail pedal the same way.

 

That night was unusually quiet on the edge. Everyone slept soundly. Toothless and Hiccup had not slept on their beds as usual. Instead they joined the other dragons in the stables. Hiccup had been feeling confused since the Avengers had shown up. He wasn’t sure how he really felt about all of his friends finding out about his father or the Avenger’s showing up to protect him. All he did know is the only ones not somewhat judgmental were the dragons and Thor.

That’s why he had ended up sleeping in the stables wrapped in the wings of Toothless and surrounded by all the dragons. He found it comforting compared to the uncomfortableness others might feel when sleeping near dragons. He knew he could trust the dragons to protect them and be there for him.

Astrid had found him there the next morning when she came to get Stormfly for their usual morning patrol. Smiling she approached the mess of dragons softly. Toothless’s eyes snapped open, with a warble he opened his wings to show Hiccup who was cuddled up beside him. She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. He stirred.

“Astrid?” He mumbled.

“You slept here?” she asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I was talking with the dragons. Had some last minute plans to discuss, plus they’re warm and cuddly.”

“They are?” Astrid’s dragon was spiky. She didn’t see how they could be cuddly.

“Especially Toothless, but that’s a secret. Right bud?” he mumbled falling back to sleep.

Astrid giggled, “I’m not sure it’s as much of a secret as you think it is.” Which was true, Hiccup always slept cuddled up to his dragon when they were camping. “C’mon. We’ve got to get you ready for the ambush.”

“I’m getting up,” groaned Hiccup.

 


	21. Chapter 21

They were resting on a sea stack after the long flight. Thor had flown alongside Toothless for miles till they were just an hour or so away from the island where Viggo kept his ships at port. They were resting for a few hours, till it reached night, before starting their ambush. Hiccup was making sure all of his supplies were ready; Clint was getting his arrows ready while Thor and Toothless napped.

 

When the sun started setting the two looked at each other and started waking Toothless and Thor. Hiccup reached into one of the black saddlebags and pulled out a black tail with a purple edge.

“Isn’t that a little to visible?” Clint asked.

“By the time they see it we’ll have already destroyed most of their ships,” Hiccup laughed. “Like I told you before, this lets us go faster than usual. Unlike the yellow one we can fly high. We can maneuver better and it still has the auto lock. It’ll also still be so dark that almost nothing will be visible. Its good Toothless can see in the dark.”

“As can I!” Thor said.

“I was wearing my SHIELD issued sunglasses when we came. They also happen to work as night vision goggles,” Clint chuckled tapping his sunglasses.

“So I’m the only one who’s flying blind?”

_“I’m seeing for you,”_ Toothless told Hiccup.

“True. You all ready to go?” Hiccup said pulling down his helmet.

“Yep,” Clint said. He climbed onto Toothless as well. Thor started hovering above them and they took off toward the port under the cover of the clouds in the night sky.

“Okay,” Hiccup said as they hovered over the ships, just visible through the clouds. “Uncle Thor, stay up here and wait for our signal. Toothless, Clint and I will blow up as many ships as we can by making a trail of Zippleback gas and slathering the sides with nightmare gel. Then we’ll all get back up high and take down as many as we can with Toothless’s shots, Clint’s arrows and your lightning.”

“Aye, this explosion will be glorious. The hunters will flee from the royal family of Asgard and their allies.”

Hiccup laughed, saluted Thor and took off. He and Clint lied low on Toothless’s back. They swooped along the water, weaving between the ships. Hiccup opened canister after canister of Zippleback gas, until at least ten ships were woven in a snake light cloud of the gas. While he did that Clint opened the Nightmare gel jars as instructed and smothered it along the ships sides.

“Okay. Toothless, get to the edge of the cloud so I can light it up. Then take to the skies!” Hiccup whispered. The dragon did as said, ready to take off at any minute.

“3,2,1!” Hiccup yelled knowing his cover would be blown anyway. He clicked the button on the side of Inferno; the last Zippleback canister was discarded. A sulfuric smelling ball of flame erupted and Toothless took off at his top speed to make sure that they weren’t caught in it.

“Ambush!” they heard the hunters yell.

“Just like Viggo said!”

“Hurry!”

“Get into the water!”

            Toothless took them back into the clouds. Hiccup raised his visor for a moment and looked at his Uncle and Clint. “I heard one of them say that Viggo knew. He’ll have other ships waiting so there’ll be more to take down then expected. Luckily they didn’t expect us to use the tactics we did either. That monstrous nightmare gel worked to keep the boats burning after the gas cloud evaporated.”

“Enough of the science!” Thor yelled. “I wish to strike.”

“ _It was cool. But I’d like to take a few shots as well,”_ Toothless agreed.

“Go ahead!” Hiccup laughed. He, Clint and Toothless took off, behind them the storm clouds grew thicker. Lightning crackled and thunder rumbled. Then a bright flash stroke several ships rounding the cove down; ships that had been meant to ambush Hiccup but he had gotten them first.

“They’ve got a Skrill now!” a dragon hunter cried.

“Nope, just the god of Thunder,” Clint laughed taking his first shot. It hit the port side of a ship, the explosion made such a large hole that it immediately began to sink.

Toothless chortled and copied the gesture. His plasma blast took at the head of the fleet moving towards them, causing it to start sinking and the boats behind it to crash into them. Viggo’s surprise attack to ruin the ambush he knew Hiccup was planning failed. With a few more lightning strikes all the dragon hunters from those dozen or so ships were in the water and the dragons were flying free in the air. Clint decimated six or seven ships with his arrows and Toothless took care of the rest.

The last ship was about to be destroyed when Hiccup raised his hand in a gesture to stop. Thor and Clint looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and locked Toothless’s petal, diving towards the ship.

“Dragon!” cried one of the hunters, loading his bow with a dragonroot arrow. Several arrows flew through the air towards Hiccup but he swerved them with grace. Spreading his wings, he circled the sail before drawing Inferno and plunging it into the fabric. He slid down the sail with wings closed and looked at the hunters.

“Give Viggo a message for me will you? This isn’t the last loss he’ll face.” A black dot was falling out of the sky behind the hunters. “Tell him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd is going to take him down. He’s been warned and he can surrender while he still has a chance.”

Hiccup dived off the boat onto the back of Toothless who was gliding alongside the stern. “Let’s get home. We’ve done some good work today,” he told his dragon.

_“The dragons were thankful. We freed at least 200 of them today,”_ Toothless said.

“We’ve really ruined their fleet. The warning was a good idea, striking terror into the hearts of your enemies!” Clint laughed, “Nat and your girlfriend would be proud.”

“Astrid’s not my girlfriend!” Hiccup protested as they flew higher and joined Thor back on the sea stack.

“I thought you were courting the Lady Astrid. You wear her sigil of the Nadder on your heart, do you not?” Thor asked confused.

_“You really thought no one would notice that, didn’t you?”_ Toothless chortled.

“This isn’t a real discussion, we better get home before late afternoon.” Hiccup put the red tail back on Toothless gesturing to the night sky, which signified it was around midnight.

“Uh huh. Sure, you know denial isn’t a great look on you,” laughed Clint climbing onto Toothless once again.

“You have made Asgard proud today, Hiccup. Your father would be especially happy to see what you’ve done.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup said. He took off on Toothless back towards the edge. Thor’s boisterous laughter echoed as he followed.


	22. Once Again He Never Listens

****

They landed at midafternoon just as Hiccup had predicted. Night terrors woke seeing their arrival and started squawking bringing everyone on the edge towards the clubhouse to greet them. Astrid was the first there with Natasha; they had been training in the ring again. Natasha’s eyes swept Clint’s body over for any injuries then laughed and punched him in the arm. Astrid gave Hiccup a bone-crushing hug and kissed his cheek, “Thanks for coming back alive.”

_“Could he come back if he wasn’t? Do any Vikings think?”_ Hiccup laughed at Toothless’s comment. Astrid thought she was being laughed at and Hiccup received a punch in the arm as well.

“Ow!” she shook her fist. She had punched his leather armor. “I can’t punch you anymore.”

“I could get used to it,” laughed Hiccup. He looked around. All the others had arrived as well. Tony was looking through Hiccup’s saddlebag to check all the tails. Thor was regaling the twins and Snotlout with stories about the explosions he had created. Bruce was standing silently on the side; Fishlegs was with him squealing inwardly.

“So?” asked Snotlout. “How’d it go?”

“All but one ship of the fleet docked at the main port was destroyed. Over 200 dragons were freed. I also sent the last ship to Viggo with a warning, surrender or a lot worse is coming his way,” Hiccup told them all with a smile.

“Yes!” the twins batted heads.

“The plan worked well?” Steve asked.

“Initially. Viggo somehow knew we were coming though; he planned a counter attack. If we had gone with the plan without any of my new supplies, or with all the dragon riders instead of Clint and Thor like Viggo expected, he would have won,” Hiccup told them rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Steve and Tony. “Thanks, this win is on you. We couldn’t have done this without any of the Avengers.”

“We were brought here because of you. Most of this was your plan, you could have pulled most of this off on your own,” Steve said.

“We just sped up the process,” winked Tony.

“Astrid, could you come here? I need to ask you something.” Catcalls sounded around the room. Hiccup blushed, “About the battle plan. Really? You too Uncle Thor?”

“Fine. Then you’re getting some sleep, it’s not healthy to keep skipping full night of sleep like that,” Astrid said.

“Tell that to Tony,” Hiccup laughed.

“Hey! Though I don’t deny that’s true,” the billionaire held up his arms in mock offense.

“You get some sleep to then, or meet my new axe!” Astrid said.

“He will,” Hiccup soothed. “We’ll both sleep. While I’m talking to Astrid, Fishlegs you’re in charge of the riders. Avengers, I don’t really think you need someone in charge.”

“Just go already!” Clint said. “Do what ever young Vikings do when they’re in love!” He received a full-blown glare from a departing Astrid for that comment.

 

Using the zipline, Hiccup and Astrid went down to the main ground. Toothless and Stormfly jumped down to the ground after them. They all stood together in the training rings. Hiccup looked down to the ground and blushed, Astrid looked over her shoulder. Toothless rolled his eyes; with a nod to Stormfly both dragons pushed their riders closer together.

“So, how’d everything go while I was gone? Actually I’ve been so obsessed with taking Viggo down that I’ve mostly left you in charge since we lost the Dragon’s eye.”

“It’s fine Hiccup. Catching Viggo is important, if it all goes like today then we’ll have won in no time.”

“I hope so. We’ll just need to keep working and we have a lot of help,” Hiccup laughed nervously.

“Aye, that you do!” said a voice above them. Hiccup looked to see Gobber and Stoick riding Skullcrusher.

“Uh, dad… I’m not sure now’s the best time for you to be here,” Hiccup said. To Astrid he gestured back to the clubhouse with a nod of his head.

_“She’s got it,”_ Stormfly answered for her rider who couldn’t talk without Stoick becoming suspicious. _“Just get him out of here.”_

“ _Yeah, that’s not as easy as you think. You can tell he raised Hiccup, they’re both boar headed.”_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, at his father and at Toothless. “Look Dad, I really don’t have time for this.”

“Nonsense! You’ll have quite a bit a time after an ambush as successful as the one you pulled off,” Gobber said.

“I’m proud of you son. Trader Johann was in Berk, he had heard about it just after it was executed. We flew here as soon as we heard from him.”

“Yeah, but I still have a lot more to do. So you need to go,” Hiccup said.

“Go? We just came! Plus from what I can see we have a lot to talk about. Where’d you get that fancy suit? Is that a new sword? What’ve you been working on in the forge without me boy?” Gobber asked.

“I’ll explain another time,” Hiccup pleaded. “Really, I’ll come to Berk next week. You just can’t be here right now.”

“Where’d Astrid go? She’ll knock some sense into you. Convince you to tell us what’s been going on. Plus we have a lot to talk about!” Stoick laughed.

“We do?”

Stoick didn’t answer. He started climbing the stairs to the Clubhouse, Gobber and Hiccup following him. Waiting there were the Dragon Riders, no Avengers in sight. Hiccup let out a breath of relief, unnoticed by Stoick and Gobber.

“Chief! What a pleasant surprise!” Fishlegs squeaked.

“It’s not a surprise, Astrid told us he was coming and made-” Tuffnut started.

“I made them all worry something was wrong on Berk,” Astrid shushed the twins with a glare.

“Just came to congratulate you on your victory. Seems like you have all been working hard,” Stoick said eyeing Hiccup’s flightsuit.

“Aye, I really need to see that in action,” mumbled Gobber.

“I’ve been working the hardest, taking down Viggo’s fleet? That was all me,” bragged Snotlout with a wink.

“Guys, my dad and Gobber came to talk with me about something besides our latest defeat of Viggo. Do you mind going to check things out? Maybe starting another patrol and working on some of our other chores?” Hiccup said with the use of his hands. A sure sign he was nervous about something, noted Gobber and Astrid.

“Yeah, we’ll get right on that!” Fishlegs nodded eagerly.

“We have more scare ships to make,” Ruffnut agreed.

“Could you help us with the sewing?” Tuffnut asked Snotlout.

“Which stitch to you guys prefer, there are so many options!” Their voices trailed off as they left the clubhouse. Astrid lingered for a moment with a concerned glance towards Hiccup. He nodded to her and reassured with a gummy smile from Toothless she left.

_“Just get him to leave, then you’ll be okay,”_ Toothless soothed.

“Dad, I really need you to go. I don’t have time for this,” Hiccup groaned.

“Trying to get rid of us won’t work laddie!” Gobber said.

“It’s fine Gobber. We’ll be out of here soon son, I just have a few things I want to discuss,” Stoick sat by the fire.

“What is it? Are you sure nothings wrong on Berk?” Hiccup asked alarmed.

“No, no. Son, the past few months we’ve been impressed with how you’ve led the riders, how you’ve assumed responsibility and taken charge against Viggo.” Stoick took a long swig from his tankard, which Hiccup had given to him when he first sat down.

“Thanks I guess,” Hiccup smiled slightly.

“Once you finish with this dragon hunter mess I’d like you to return to Berk. The edge can still be used as a territory of Berk and as an outpost on explorations, but we need you and the others home. Then Gobber and I must really sit down to talk to you.”

“Okay… but what about exploring? Finding out about other dragons, learning about new lands and other people! That’s what we set out to do, we’ve done some but not enough!” Hiccup complained.

“Enough! Once Viggo has been defeated or surrendered you will come home to Berk,” Stoick put down his tankard and walked outside.

“Sorry Hiccup, but the chiefs right. You kids need to come home,” Gobber said setting off after the chief.

“I’m just not sure Berk is home anymore,” Hiccup groaned to Toothless.

_“You’ll figure it out, now lets get them out of here!”_ Toothless said.

Hiccup took off after Stoick and Gobber, but he and Toothless were to late. Stoick and Gobber were staring openmouthed at Thor who was flying above them. The Asgardian had taken to the sky when Gobber and Stoick had arrived so he hadn’t heard Astrid’s warning. He landed in front of them and looked at Stoick then Hiccup.

“Son, what is going on here?” Stoick thundered.

“Dad, this is Thor of Asgard. You might have heard of him,” Hiccup introduced them nervously.

“Lord Thor, it’s an honor,” Stoick knelt. Gobber followed his lead. Hiccup expected Thor to reply in kind but instead Stoick was hit by Mjolnir and fell to the floor.

Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber looked at Thor in disbelief. Everyone else raced outside to see, including the Avengers. Stoick looked around confused.

“What was that for?” Hiccup asked Thor.

“Justice for you. He deserved it on the terms of Asgards punishment,” Thor said.

“No!” Hiccup said helping Stoick up. “He doesn’t deserve that. We’re not doing any fighting.”

“We’re not, but Hiccup I want explanations. Now!” Stoick demanded. “Who’re these people? What is going on here?”

“I think we’d all like to know, Chief,” Gobber agreed. Hiccup looked around nervously. All the dragon riders and Avengers stepped back but the dragons stepped forward to protect him. Toothless coiled around Hiccup, and growled at everyone warning them to stand down. Because the dragons knew this exposure would break Hiccup, even after everything else he had stood strong through.


	23. Chapter 23

“Okay, I promise there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. You probably won’t like it but it’s reasonable.” Hiccup chuckled nervously.

“Hiccup!” Stoick yelled.

“So these people are visiting from Midgard, they help Thor protect it. This is Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce,” Hiccup introduced.

“Hi,” Waved Bruce meekly.

“It’s an honor to meet you sir,” Steve held out his hand for a shake, Gobber accepted it.

“I like ‘im!” Gobber said.

“They’re all great. Steve helped me come up with the ambush plan for the port; Tony really helped me with the designing and forging of my new weapons, suit and this tail. Clint and Thor were essential to taking down the port; I’ve never seen anyone who’s as good at archery as Clint. Natasha and Astrid have become the best of friends and never stop training. Bruce has had a lot of interesting feedback on the book of dragons, or so Fishlegs tells me. I haven’t really had the time to look,” Hiccup told Stoick pointing to each Avenger by name as he talked about them.

“Very well, what brings you all here then? And you haven’t explained him,” Stoick pointed to Thor rubbing his sore jaw.

“I’m getting to that. Apparently Viggo is much more of a threat then we thought. Loki sent them here because apparently Viggo is after me. Not just because of the dragons either,” Hiccup explained. Said dragons moved in closer to Hiccup. Toothless growled again.

_“Good, good. Break this part to him slowly, and we’ll be ready to leave if it goes bad,”_ Toothless told his rider.

_“We’ll hold all of them back and I’m sure Skullcrusher will help too,”_ Stormfly purred nudging Hiccup with her snout.

_“I’ll light this place up if I need to. It’s not like a building here doesn’t catch on fire daily,”_ snorted Hookfang.

_“Just break it gently, we don’t want anyone to be upset!_ ” Meatlug advised.

“Loki? Hiccup what have you done to warrant all this attention. From Asgard and Viggo?” Stoick asked.

“He is Hiccup. You do remember the Red Death, ending a five hundred year war, Dagur, making peace with Alvin and all those crazy stunts before all of that?” Gobber asked gesturing to Hiccup. “If anything around here warrants Asgard’s attention it’s this.”

“You just gestured to all of me,” Hiccup said, the familiar line just falling out of his mouth on reflex.

“True. There’s still more isn’t there?” Stoick asked rubbing his beard. “There’s a reason for that punch too.”

“I’ll tell you but you need to promise not to say anything to until the end. Because you’re really not going to like this story,” Hiccup told Stoick. He ignored Astrid’s concerned gaze.

“I’ll shut him up for you ya’,” Gobber offered.

“Thanks Gobber,” Hiccup laughed. At least the blacksmith would always be there for him. “I told you I was going on the dragon migration last year like usual. I lied. The day before I left on a flight with Toothless, Loki approached me. He told me that I was invited to visit Asgard.”

Hiccup told the whole story to Stoick, leaving out the bit that Loki was his real father until after he told Stoick about the hall of makers. Hiccup knew letting him know would be breaking Stoick’s heart. He had even more trouble after seeing the look of astonished pride when Stoick heard his son had beat the Shield Maiden, Sif. But he drew in his breath and continued.

The pride on Stoick’s face fell into shocked astonishment and hurt. His one and only son, not his? Hiccup, his pride and joy, the only thing that kept him moving when Val disappeared was not really his. Gobber looked from one Haddock to the other. It made sense, Hiccup had tendencies they associated with the followers of Loki. He had never really looked like Stoick, but not completely like Val either. The red color in his hair had faded. His head was covered with chestnut locks now, Gobber supposed his hair never really had been. It was all an enchantment by Loki, to hide his son.

“You’ll always be my dad. Now I just have another,” Hiccup finished. He looked down on the ground feeling completely exposed.

“You!” Stoick turned on Thor, “I prayed to the gods for a son. I thought I finally had one that was all mine and he is, or he was. But you gave me this gift just to take him away! He may not be mine by blood but I raised him. I raised him! I might not have done the best job of it, but he’s mine. You are not here to take him away!” Stoick yelled.

“He never has been one of you. Loki watched him all these years, hoping his son was taken care of when his mother disappeared. You never cared for him, you left him to fend for himself thinking that he was never enough for you! But he’s always made Loki proud. He belongs with us, with Asgard!”

Stoick started yelling back, soon he and Thor were having an all out fight. The riders, Gobber and the Avengers were trying and failing to break up the fight. None of them noticed the dragons taking off after Hiccup who had fled in tears.

He had run off and jumped off the porch of the clubhouse, catching the zipline and taking it to the ground. Letting go and rolling forward, he picked up his momentum moving into the forest. He barely noticed the dragons charging after him. Reaching a clearing Hiccup threw what was in his hand, which happened to be a helmet and let out a furious scream of rage.

_“At least he’s not mad at you,”_ Stormfly tried. The dragon nudged him trying to get him to smile.

_“No, he only just realized that his son’s whole existence has been a lie,_ ” Hookfang told her sarcastically.

_“Not helping!”_ Toothless snarled at them. He moved in closer to Hiccup, pulling the boy in closer with his tail, wrapping him in his comforting embrace.

_“Look, just take some time. We’ll go back and distract the others. Toothless stay here with Hiccup,”_ Meatlug reasoned looking worriedly at the sobbing teen. Hiccup was on his knees now; tears falling rapidly into his hands. He was gasping for breath; his sobs were all choked up. Meatlug licked him, which usually made him laughingly complain but he just ignored her.

“ _We want to stay too!”_ Barf complained.

_“It’s always Toothless and Hiccup. Why not Hiccup, Barf and Belch? Or just Belch?”_ His twin head agreed. They started to nudge him, one from each side like they were playing a stationary game of bat the nut.

“ _Not the time!_ ” Toothless snarled, _“Just go. I’ll take care of him.”_

_“They’re gonna notice soon. Astrid’s going to want to come looking,”_ Stormfly said staying for a moment after all the others took off.

“ _He wouldn’t want any of them to see him like this. If necessary we’ll take a flight, just keep them off our tail,”_ Toothless shooed her off.

Hiccup was still wrapped in his tail. Toothless moved his head closer to the end of his body and Hiccup till Toothless’s head was over his tail and Hiccup was completely cocooned in his embrace.

“Thanks Bud,” Hiccup’s broken voice came.

_“You know this will work out? Till then we can take a flight, just us. Go where no one else goes!”_ Toothless got up and bounced around.

Hiccup forced a laugh. “Another time bud. For now I want you to go back to the edge. I’ll be back later, I promise. Now I just need some time alone.” He got up as well, brushed himself off and walked further into the woods.

Toothless stood watching, he whined a bit knowing Hiccup only wanted to be without him at times he was feeling truly depressed. At times like those he had before he met Toothless. Pouting a little more the dragon turned around and headed back to see everyone on the Edge. Hiccup would be okay; they would figure this out.

 

Hiccup screamed angrily again. Taking his helmet off again he flung it as hard as he could. Stoick never should have found out, he himself probably shouldn’t have found out. Why did the norns hate him? This whole thing was a mess. He wished that he had never met Loki, he sort of wished he had never been born. Taking the dagger from the sheath on his arm he threw it as hard as he could at a tree. Hiccup had always been a decent knife thrower; at least he was when he used his left hand. Children on Berk were taught to use all weapons, but daggers were easiest for him until now. Something he got from his real father he supposed. Ugh, why was this all so confusing!

Pulling his dagger out of the tree, turning around Hiccup prepared to throw it again. Then he heard something rustle. With dragon-like senses he pivoted and threw the dagger. A rusted dragon proof sword hit it aside.

“Ryker,” Hiccup snarled in a way that was reminiscent of Toothless.

“Hello Hiccup. We’ve been looking for you.” Ryker gestured to the dragon hunters climbing out of the bushes.

“So I’ve heard.” Hiccup drew Inferno and lit it up. “Sadly I have some other appointments to tend to. So lets get this over with quick.”

Ryker chuckled, “I don’t see your dragon here to protect you, or any of your friends. Do you really think you can take us down?” He gestured and the hunters charged.

Hiccup elbowed one in the face. Then disarmed another with Inferno. The next received a punch to the face, and then another received a burn when Inferno swept under his feet. Several more dropped their swords when Inferno’s hot blade struck their hands.

“You’re better than I thought. Been holding back on us till now, haven’t you?” Ryker said moving forward. More dragon hunters climbed out of the bushes.

“Really?” Hiccup asked rhetorically then let out a dragon distress call. Each of the riders had created ones for themselves to let the dragons know who was in danger.

 

Back at the edge Thor and Stoick were still arguing and several other fights had broken out. The dragons were watching knowing they could do nothing, Toothless stood outside watching for Hiccup to return. Then his ear plates perked up and he let out a furious roar. “ _Hiccup’s danger call!”_

The fighting stopped and everyone turned toward Toothless. “Where’s Hiccup?” Stoick asked. Everyone looked toward Toothless who was already charging toward the forest.

“Get on!” Astrid helped Natasha back onto her Nadder. Clint scrambled onto Belch while Gobber scrambled onto Barf, both taking seats behind the twins. Tony got on Hookfang behind Snotlout while Bruce boarded Meatlug once again. With an urgent nod Steve was invited to get onto Skullcrusher with Stoick. Thor was already hovering. With urgent speed they took off into the forest.

“SkullCrusher, find Hiccup!” Stoick cried.

“Just follow Toothless!” Astrid told the chief. The two teams joined together on the chase.

 

Back in the forest clearing Hiccup pulled his shield off his back. Arming it with the hook mechanism, a tree branch was pulled down on top of several dragon hunters. He swept behind him with Inferno, knocking out several others. Then he quickly switched the canisters and let out a cloud of zippleback gas.

Using the opportunity he used his shield’s mechanism to pull him up high so he was standing on a tree branch. On the trunk next to him he burnt a mark with Inferno, to tell the others in case he didn’t get out of this. From there he could see through the gas to his enemies. Using his shield’s bola cannon he tied three more riders together. The gas was starting to blow away and dissolve. So Hiccup took his last chance. Using a move he had learnt from observing Astrid and Natasha he leapt down from the tree onto a hunters shoulders so he was sitting on them. Then using his momentum, he swung the hunter out from over him and rolled on the floor. The hunter flew threw the air landing on several other. Piles of hunters were lying unconscious and hurt around him.

“You’ve got much more fight in you than I thought,” Ryker laughed from behind him. He tried to swing his sword and disarm Hiccup. Hiccup was faster, Ryker’s sword clattered to the floor before he could knock Hiccup out.

“It’s over Ryker.”

“No, it’s not.” Ryker looked up at Hiccup from the floor and laughed. More dragon riders climbed out of the bushes. Hiccup looked around surprised. Then something sweet smelling was stuffed in his face and he was knocked out.


	24. Murderer, Monster, It's All Business

Hiccup woke up later feeling groggy. He was feeling dizzy but knew it was necessary to take in his surroundings. He was in a dragon proof cell, the sides weren’t wood but stone. So he must be on land, in a cave system or some other underground place.

He had been completely disarmed as well. No shield, no Inferno, not even his armor and flight suit. He was only wearing his usual red linen shirt and pants. He felt exposed and uncomfortable.

From what else he could tell there were several guards posted at his door. There must have been much more around. Then he noticed something else, something that left him completely in shock feeling more vulnerable and disarmed then he had before he met Toothless and the Red Death died.

They had taken his prosthetic, the one he and Tony had spent hours designing and perfecting. His stump was still wrapped in its usual linen scraps but there was nothing to support him if he stood up. This severely limited any plans of escape, unless he managed to out crawl the guards to a dragon, train it, then struggle to climb on and fly away. He needed more information (and his leg) before he could make an escape plan. He definitely also needed to get his stuff back, he had spent days making all of that! He wasn’t leaving his hard work behind.

“He’s awake! Tell the boss!” A hunter called out.

Hiccup knelt on his knees, the closest he could get to standing up at the moment, prepping himself for whatever was to come. Obviously Viggo wanted to see him. Then something else was coming, like Thor had warned. This was obviously more than about the dragons, their riders and the hunters, or Loki wouldn’t have sent the Avengers.

Footsteps approached. Several Dragon hunters followed behind Ryker, who had a black eye and bruised lip from their fight. The dragon hunter glared at his prisoner.

“Knock him out,” He ordered.

“No, I’ll comply!” Protested Hiccup but the hunters didn’t listen. One unlocked the door and walked inside the cell. Using the hilt of his sword he knocked Hiccup out. With help from another hunter they took him by the arms and dragged him away.

 

Hiccup woke up for the second time that day dazed and confused in an unfamiliar setting. He was unable to take in his surroundings this time due to the piece of cloth covering his eyes. He tried to move his arms and leg, but found that his arms were tied with a similar cloth behind him and the back of the chair he was seated on. His one leg was wrapped around the leg of a chair and tied with cloth around the ankle to the wood; his stump was tied to the chair leg as well as something else. He jiggled around as much as he could trying to loosen himself.

“Uh, uh, uh!” tutted a familiar voice. Viggo stood above Hiccup, circling his chair.

“Viggo!” growled Hiccup.

“I’m glad to see you as well boy,” Viggo said leaning over the rider and taking off Hiccup’s blindfold.

“What do you want?” Hiccup yelled. “You know you’re not getting our dragons so you’re goal is something else.”

“Intelligent answer as always, but I’m afraid it’s a long story.”

“Let me check my schedule, Oh! It seems I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Hiccup moaned sarcastically.

“Very well. Let’s take a walk while we discuss this, shall we?” Viggo smiled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and leaned his head toward his arms gesturing that he was still tied up.

“Untie him! Ryker I want you to have him in your grip at all times. Our greatest prize will not escape!” ordered Viggo.

‘So I’m a prize now,” thought Hiccup, “Great.” He was untied but Ryker gripped his arm and pulled him up roughly. Hiccup stumbled to his feet.

“You can tell we’ve replaced your prosthetic.” Viggo started walking towards the door of the tent they were in. Hiccup looked down at his foot to see a wooden prosthetic similar to Gobber’s. Ryker pulled him forward after Viggo.

“Welcome to our enterprise!” Viggo smiled.

“For someone so smart, it’s a very stupid move to take your enemy into your stronghold,” Hiccup laughed trying to hide his uncomfortableness as he looked around. There were dragons in cages everywhere. Nadders, Zipplebacks, Terrors, Nightmares, Gronkles, Snarflefangs, Catastrophic Quakens, Typhoomerangs, Whispering deaths, Thunderdrums, Skrills, Scualdrons, one or two sea shockers, a Triple Stryke (Hiccup had only seen them in books!) several DeathSongs, and any other kind of dragon Hiccup had ever seen or heard of (and some he hadn’t.)

“Majority of these dragons are killed and their parts are distributed on the market. Dragon skin makes great cloaks or decorative rugs,” Viggo gestured to the cages nonchalantly. Hiccup was pushed into a cave after Viggo where dragon skins of all types were laid on the floor. Hunters were scrubbing them up and down with large brushes and moisturizers. Horns, claws, skulls and teeth were hung around the cave. Hiccup clenched his fists till his knuckles were the color of alabaster.

“It’s a lot of work but this is an integral part of our trade,” Ryker chuckled at Hiccup’s apparent anger.

“Murderer,” Hiccup spat.

“Just a business man lad. The ones that aren’t killed are either sold in dragon auctions, or used in other ways. We have Gronkles making Iron for us at every hour so we have an abundant supply. Nighmare gel is useful as well as you’ve learnt. Typhoomerangs are used as torches and security. Quakens mine for us. Terror mail is something you have discovered as well, I’ve heard,” Viggo’s smile at the matter made Hiccup grit his teeth.

“Our dragons help us because we help them not because they’ll be killed otherwise,” Hiccup said.

Viggo ignored him and continued, “Skrills are used for power and as lightning rods so we’re aren’t struck. Scualdrons are usually sold to the wealthy whom like hot water at the ready; we keep a few at all times though. That’s just to name a few of their uses.”

Ryker laughed as well. Then Hiccup saw a fat dragon walk up behind him and nudge him. “Away Grump or I’ll actually cook you this time.”

Hiccup stared at the dragon. Viggo smiled, “He’s quite useful. Ryker would like to cook him up for dinner but he can bite through just about anything, even dragon proof bars. He’s mostly a garbage disposal.”

“Yes but there are other means of that. Look at how fat all that eating’s made him!” Ryker argued.

“Maybe for a feast after our ceremony. You’ve actually made a smart suggestion for once Brother,” Viggo chuckled.

“Monster!” Hiccup tried to attack Viggo but Ryker was still holding the rider’s arms behind his back.

“I think this might be one of our favorite uses for our dragons,” Viggo smirked as Ryker pushed Hiccup down the stairs into the observing stands of a ring. “Dragon fights.”

A Typhoomerang was up against a Scualdron. The large Typhoomerang had trouble navigating the cage. Hiccup couldn’t bear to watch.

“People pay quite a lot to come and see our Dragon fights. It’s one of my favorite pastimes,” Ryker chuckled. “Especially seeing one dragon over it’s defeated opponent’s body.”

“The dead dragons body parts are used like any other dragon we kill and sell,” Viggo said. “Double the money for just one dragon.”

Hiccup was becoming sick; he was going to throw up watching this disgusting, terrifying sport. Seeing his green face the brothers started laughing louder.

“There are other things that you could earn money from, why be a monster?” Hiccup snarled.

“You’re right there are other ways to get this much money. One of the most profitable is through you,” Viggo told Hiccup.

The teen stopped following Viggo abruptly and wore a shocked expression on his face. Ryker shoved him forward and back into the tent they came from. Hiccup was shoved back into the chair and tied up again. Then pushed forward so he was right in front of Viggo’s face, face to face with hunter. Ryker then left leaving Hiccup alone with Viggo, who was staring at him waiting for him to speak.

“Through me? I don’t have many valuables of my own, I’m not stealing anything for you and I’m not giving you anything that belongs to Berk,” Hiccup laughed. “So good luck getting money through me.”

“I didn’t mean that way. Are you really that oblivious? I suppose Berk is so far removed you can afford to be that naïve.”

“I’ve never been naïve.” Hiccup wanted to laugh.

“So then you know about the large bounty on your head? I’ve been hearing about you for quite some time Hiccup, even before you started interfering with my dragon trade. We’ve been watching you since even before you ever thought of taking down Dagur that first time and making peace with the Outcasts.”

Hiccup tried to hide his surprise; maybe Viggo was right. Maybe he was naïve. He’d been under surveillance this whole time? Was he really that important to people outside of Berk.

“We’re being honest here right?” Hiccup asked. “No more deceptions.”

“There’s no point in deception anymore. You’ll never be leaving here after today after all,” Viggo replied.

“How much is the bounty?” Hiccup demanded.

“People have offered several thousand gold pieces for you. Some want you alive some dead. There are stories of the Dragon trainer, Dragon master and the many other titles you’ve been given. People have become interested and want you.”

“Want me?” Hiccup shuddered.

“To train dragons for their armies, to take you out because you’re a threat to them and to the ways of this world, some have command of dragons themselves which they use for bad so they want to take you out because you’re a threat to their power. Mostly people want you to be their slave…” Viggo’s sinister smile grew seeing the uncomfortable but curious look on Hiccup’s face.

“Slave?”

“Yes. You know there are many meanings of the word. You may be made to to control dragons for them, to blacksmith for them, to wage war for them, and a number of other more horrible things.”

“So if so many people are offering money for me why don’t you take it? It’s an alternative way to make money. I’ll even let you do it if you agree to stop hunting dragons. Auction me off if you please, but just leave the dragons alone,” Hiccup pleaded.

“It’s crossed my mind a few times. There was a one armed man who commands dragon his armies have trapped. He’s offered the most for you, seemed very interested. Sadly I am not in this for the money anymore.”

“So what do you want?” Demanded Hiccup, “You’re not getting the Snow Wraith key, or my friends and my dragons. I’ll die before I help you in any way.”

Viggo leaned forward with an amused smirk. He looked Hiccup in the eyes and shivers ran down the rider’s spine. “You are well spoken for a boy of your age. But I have no need for the Snow Wraith key; all I needed was the eye. As for your dragons, the only one that might be useful is the Night Fury. I’ll be able to get to him soon. Don’t you worry about that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, or should I say Hiccup Lokison?””

 


	25. Chapter 25

“What in Hel’s name are you talking about?” Hiccup demanded hoping his façade looked confused and upset.

“You’re true father. Don’t deny it Hiccup, we’ve known for a while. Maybe even before you.”

Hiccup did realize his acting had never been that good, it might just be better to see where Viggo is going with this. “Maybe that’s true. Where did you get your information?”

“You Vikings have the Asgardian gods. We have ours too. Our elders receive visions from our gods. It’s rare and happens only every few generations, and only several have started to come true.”

“What does this have to do with my father?” Confusion and exasperation was very apparent on Hiccup’s always-expressive face.

“Almost centuries ago, our elders received a vision from one of our gods. It told of the son of Loki, the Viking’s god of mischief. He would have power over dragons like no one had seen before. Flying a dragon who he shared a bond with, the two would help each other with what they were missing. That’s how we would identify him,” Viggo nodded towards Hiccup’s prosthetic.

“So I fly a dragon who also happens to have lost a limb. Why’s that matter? Doesn’t prove I’m the son of Loki or I’m part of this nonsense prophecy,” Hiccup stalled.

“This does.” Viggo pushed forward a piece of parchment with illustrations on it. For something supposedly hundreds of years old it looked very well preserved. A Night Fury with a scarlet tail was curled in a circle around the parchment. The symbol was almost the exact same one as on Hiccup’s shield. Standing inside the circle created by the image of the Night Fury was a one legged Viking. It was his back that was pictured on the parchment. He held a flaming sword in one hand. Hiccup gasped, it was a perfect picture of both himself and Toothless.

What scared him most about the picture was the face looking menacingly over him and Toothless. A purple frowning face with golden glowing eyes looked down at Hiccup’s picture. Hiccup’s own eyes flashed with recognition, a purple giant who held a grudge against Asgard, more specifically Loki and Thor. He remembered his father telling him about something like that but Hiccup could not remember exactly what.

“Okay. So this prophecy might have been talking about me, but that’s it right? Prophecy fulfilled, I’m a one legged Viking who rides a Night Fury and uses a flaming sword. So can we finish up here?” Hiccup asked. He knew the prophecy wasn’t complete but it was better that he knew what was coming so he could be prepared.

“I thought you knew better Hiccup, prophecy not fulfilled. See of all our gods this one is probably the most important. The Mad Titan he’s called, or Thanos. The thing he loves most is death,” Viggo’s smile grew creepily.

Hiccup had a bad feeling that he knew what that meant. “So that’s been your plan. Once you got the dragons eye back the only thing that mattered was getting me.”

“This has never been about dragons, Hiccup. Sure, we make a good profit off of them but every people have their means to survive. Dragon hunting is ours. It’s not like that matters anymore.”

“It always matters, I will never let you harm dragons. I told you if it keeps your tribe sustained you can sell me. Just never harm the dragons!” Hiccup argued.

“Hiccup you know what’s coming. There is no reason to try and delay it. We will not sell you and we will not stop hunting dragons. I expected you to realize that,” Viggo clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Go rot in HelHeim then Viggo. I’ll be leaving here alive with all these dragons, the Dragon’s eye, my stuff and my life.” Hiccup’s evergreen eyes burned with a cold fire of passion as he swore this to Viggo.

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening, actually you’ll probably end up there before I do. Thanos demands a sacrifice. He wants payment for the wrong Loki has committed. Congratulation Hiccup, you’re it.”

“Thanks for this amazing honor. I’m sure there’s so many more people more deserving of this than me,” Hiccup told Viggo sarcastically.

“You’re not getting out of this Lokison. Enjoy your last day in the world of the living. Tomorrow your death will honor Thanos, fulfilling our elders prophecy.”

Hiccup snarled and struggled once again to get out of his bindings and attack Viggo. Viggo just kept smiling and snapped his fingers. Instantly Ryker burst into the room and Hiccup was blindfolded, bound and gagged once again. Kicking and muffled screaming was heard as he was dragged away back to the cell in the cave system.

 

__________

We now go back to join our friends on the Edge, hours before, just after Hiccup’s fight with Ryker. Racing on dragon back they soon reached the clearing. They all jumped off the dragons and started calling Hiccup’s name. Skullcrusher and Stormfly started sniffing around. Toothless roared, using his echolocation hoping to find his rider.

“Hiccup!” Stoick yelled one last time, his voice breaking. He felt Skullcrusher’s snout nudge his hand. Looking down towards his dragon Stoick saw something that made his already broken heart shatter.

Skullcrusher had Hiccup’s helmet in his mouth. With a moan he dropped it. It clattered and rolled in front of Stoick’s feet. Stoick’s face paled, with tentative movements he crouched down and picked up the helmet. Bringing it right in front of his own eyes till it was touching his face Stoick fell to the ground.

“He’s gone. Hiccup….” He cried. Skullcrusher pulled his rider up, till the chief was leaning on him for support. In empathy he let out a roar that shook the trees and made everyone on the edge deaf for at least two minutes.

 

Dragons, Riders, Vikings and Heroes tumbled into the clearing in front of Stoick. Seeing the helmet in his hand they immediately understood what was going on. Gobber hobbled up beside Stoick, putting his hook on the Chief’s shoulder. Silent tears fell from the blacksmith’s eyes. Astrid chucked her axe at the nearest tree, then crumpled to the ground as well for once not afraid to cry. The twins shared a sad look, serious for once. Barf and Belch’s heads dropped onto their shoulders, just as upset. Fishlegs was crying into Meatlug’s side, unlike usual the dragon wasn’t trying to comfort him. She herself was pawing the ground and pounding her tail shaking the ground in anger. Snotlout was tearing up as well, having removed his helmet in a gesture of respect. Hookfang was growling behind him dangerously.

The Avengers looked unsure of what to do, standing there upset and ready to fight. Except Thor who clutched Mjolnir so hard his knuckles were white. The usually expressive face of the Asgardian was blank. There were no emotions in his stormy blue eyes. Yet they all knew he must be just as upset as Stoick and the riders.

The most heartbreaking reaction of all was Toothless. Seeing the helmet the dragon immediately looked up. Then ran off, coming back with Hiccup’s dagger in his mouth. The first dagger Hiccup had forged then dropped into the water in the cove to show Toothless he was a friend. He fired blasts at several trees and into the sky. Then let out that ear-piercing shriek in a way no one had ever heard before. It was a devastating sound, more than the saddest melody or the melancholy sound of the prayer when a burning funeral pyre was set off to sea. The dragon then bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws, scratching at the ground like no one had ever seen before. Reaching into his saddlebag he pulled out one of Hiccup’s drawings of them and let everyone see it before setting it alight.

“ _This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have listened to him and left. Every time I leave Hiccup something bad happens. I’m never leaving him again.”_ Toothless vowed.

_“We’ll find him,_ ” Stormfly told him and Astrid who couldn’t understand.

Tony, as expected, was the one to break the silence. “They obviously took Hiccup for a reason, they didn’t wait for the dragons to come. So it was Hiccup they were after, not the dragons.”

“That’s comforting,” Snotlout snorted, trying to hide that he had emotions.

“It might not be but it give us more information about what is really going on here. Plus, Hiccup might not have managed to escape himself but he left us a way to get information,” Steve gestured to the unconscious dragon hunters around them.

“He’s gotten better at fighting,” Stoick spoke sadly. “That over there is the work of his shield.” The chief pointed to several hunters pinned down by a broken tree branch.

“As is that!” Gobber gestured to the three hunters wrapped together by a bola. “But what are these weird scorch marks? Why’s it smell like Zippleback gas?” He glared at Barf and Belch. Everyone looked at the scorch marks Gobber mentioned, the ground around them was charred and had burn marks.

“Inferno,” Tony explained to the confused Chief and Blacksmith. “His new sword. Hiccup’s been busy in the forge. His new sword can sheath itself in it’s hilt becoming covered in flammable gel, it also can emit a cloud of this gas then spark it creating an explosion. I enjoyed hearing his ideas and building with him.”

“You a smith as well?” Gobber eyed Tony.

“More of a mechanic, but you don’t have those here,” Tony answered.

“He’s taken down a lot of them, put up a fight. He’ll be making an escape plan,” Steve pointed out.

“Hiccup’s smart, he’s escaped plenty of times by himself before,” Fishlegs agreed.

“But most of those times he had Toothless too,” Snotlout pointed out.

“Or Barf and Belch,” Ruffnut agreed.

“Then there are all the times we had to save him,” Astrid agreed.

“So there is a chance he’ll escape on his own but we need to save him,” Natasha agreed.

“Yes before Loki finds out,” Clint nodded.

“Too late for that.”

 


	26. Nature Vs. Nature

Everyone spun to see an angry figure clad in green. Looking at the Avengers he snarled. “Heimdal told me he’s gone.”

Thor stepped forward, pushing back the twins who were racing forward to greet Loki. Astrid had Ruff and Tuff’s ears, pulling them back and harshly whispering, “Not the time.”

“He’ll be found,” Thor promised his brother, knowing that promise was not enough.

“I sent you here to protect him!” Loki yelled. “Earth, Midgard’s mightiest Heroes! Strong enough to defeat an army from space alone, but not to make sure a boy is safe.”

“He’ll be safe, we’ll find him,” Steve tried.

“No, you don’t understand. Viggo is not the one in charge here,” Loki yelled. “My son will die tonight.”

“You don’t get to call him that!” Stoick yelled. “I raised him, I love him like my flesh and blood. The whole reason he’s in danger is you!”

“You? Hiccup’s never been your son,” Loki laughed darkly. “After Val disappeared you pawned him off to the village mothers. Then as soon as he was able you sent him to Gobber. You never took the time to know your “son” till now. I’ve watched him; I wanted to come back to him. Knowing I couldn’t drove me insane!”

“Literally,” Bruce said. Both men glared at him.

Stoick continued, “If your insane you think I’ll let Hiccup go with you? He belongs with us, on Berk!”

“When has he ever belonged with you? I’m sure only Astrid knew but he tried to run away!” Loki yelled.

Everyone turned to Astrid. Toothless looked down as well.

“It’s true. When I first met Toothless Hiccup was in his harness with a basket of supplies on his back. Then we discovered the nest….”

“ _This is a stupid argument. He tried to run away but he came back and he belongs to you both! Now get over it!”_ Toothless moaned.

_“Only Loki can understand us,”_ Stormfly reminded the NightFury.

_“And right now he’s not in the mood to listen,”_ agreed Meatlug.

“See! Then when he did return to fight the Dragon and try to save you all you banished and disowned him!” Loki screamed.

“A mistake!” Stoick said knowing Loki was right. “If you cared you would have taken him then!”

“Oh trust me, I tried. This can’t be excused as a mistake Stoick, Hiccup did everything up till that point trying to fit in among the Vikings he never could. He’s never belonged among you, and it took Toothless to make him realize he shouldn’t even have to try,” Loki snarled.

“I’ve made mistakes… More than that I was a horrible father, but Hiccup is still my son.”

“He’s mine! An inventor! A misfit! A Hiccup! He’s not big and muscular! His old red hair was just a spell. He’s my son, my perfect son!” Loki disagreed.

“Yes, but he’s fought for Berk. He’s become a leader like me, he’s stubborn, boar-headed, and will do anything for his friends. Hiccup is not a selfish son of Loki. He can make the hard choices, is passionate and loving. He’s the heir of Berk, maybe not my son by blood but still mine,” Stoick argued.

“A classic case of Nature Vs. Nurture,” Bruce mused. Fishlegs and Tony hummed beside him in agreement.

“But Hiccup causes all that destruction! Maybe not on purpose, but he’s still shown some mischief!” Tuff put in unnecessarily making Stoick glare at him.

“Yeah, he’s kind of crazy. I like that,” Ruffnut’s eyes went dreamy for a second.

“The people of Asgard love him, he is one of ours,” Thor declared.

“Now wait jus’ a minute!” Gobber yelled, “He’s lived on Berk his whole life, he’s our next chief, he’s the only one that absolutely every dragon will listen to and almost every person. I’ve known Hiccup his whole life. You’re not taking him now!”

“He and I still have a lot to put in the book of dragons. Hiccup’s the only other person on Berk or in the Archipelago who will help with my cards or the book!” Fishlegs agreed.

            “I need Hiccup too. The guys my greatest competitor, even the sure winner needs a little competition. Even though everyone knows that I’m the superior,” Snotlout said in his seemingly insensitive way.

            “It’s not up for discussion,” Loki said.

            “No, it’s not.”

            “So then you agree. Hiccup’s coming home with us,” Loki smiled knowing he dumbfounded the Berkian chief if just for a second. Stoick howled and jumped forward punching Loki in the face. Loki’s green eyes hardened and he jabbed Stoick in the gut several times in quick succession.

            Gobber and Thor tried to separate them but were hurt as well. Both thought the other had done it and joined the tussle. Each time someone tried to do something they were brought in and joined the fight.

Soon enough everyone was fighting. Except Astrid who stood on the side with the dragons. Gripping her axe tighter by the second she looked worriedly to the sea. Finally she yelled throwing her axe just over Tony’s head. “Enough!”

No one listened. The dragons shared a look. Toothless looked at Astrid who nodded. The black dragon stood and the squealing sound just before he launched a plasma blast echoed through a clearing. All those fighting jumped aside before there feet where burned off where Toothless had shot his blast.

“ _Hiccup’s gone and your fighting like hatchlings! You fools gave them the time to travel to wherever they might need to before we can find Hiccup! Enough is enough no more wasting time,”_ he snarled _._

“Thanks Toothless. I don’t know if you’ve all forgotten but Hiccup was kidnapped and apparently he doesn’t have much time left. I’m not letting him get away again,” Astrid told them hopping on Stormfly.

“She’s right. Once we rescue MY son, he’s coming home with me. We have to work together to rescue him first though,” Stoick agreed.

“We’ll decide that later. For now, truce,” Loki offered his hand. Stoick grudgingly shook. Then turned and climbed on Skullcrusher. Following his lead everyone else boarded a dragon as well.

Toothless looked at Loki. Loki met the dragon’s eyes, “You’re right. We were stupid to be fighting when we might have caught their ship by now. Now can I ride you till we save my son?”

“ _Just till then. We better find him,”_ Toothless growled.


	27. Loki'd, or is it Hiccup'd?

Hiccup woke up again in the cell. As everything flashed back to him he yelled and threw off his wooden prosthetic in anger. It hit the wall creating an almost hollow sound.   
Scrambling to his knees he crawled to get the prosthetic. Screwing it back on his foot he stood up. Quickly he checked over his shoulder, no guards. They must have thought because he was asleep they could leave. Why did Viggo always hire such stupid people as his hunters? Was it like a necessary checkpoint on the resume needed to become a hunter? Chuckling morbidly to himself on thinking about this when he was going to be killed in the morning Hiccup started inspecting the cave wall. 

Rapping the stone wall with his knuckles Hiccup listened closely. The further up he got the more hollow it sounded. This was a cave system, right? What if there were more caves on the other side of the wall? The dragons caves! More determined then ever Hiccup yelled out every type of dragon call he knew. 

Finally there was a response, “Uh, hello?”  
“Hi. I’m Hiccup, what’s your name?”  
“Grump… um… you’re human?”  
Hearing the response Hiccup inwardly cheered. For once his luck was looking up. “Yes, I am. I can talk to dragons though and I want to help you all. First I need your help. Do you think you can do that Grump?”  
“Uh yeah.”  
“First, you need to escape. Eat through your bars because this time Ryker was serious. They will kill you and …” Hiccup blanched and started gagging.  
“Hello? You’re alright, right?”  
“I will be Grump. Now listen closely because we’re getting everyone out of here.”

_______________

Getting ready to rescue Hiccup the Avengers, Riders, Gobber, Stoick and Loki had flown back to the edge. Gathering as many weapons and supplies as they could they all looked to Loki.  
“If you knew he was captured, do you know where he is?” Natasha asked.  
“Sadly no. All Heimdal could see was that Hiccup had been taken. Certain things are blocked from Heimdal’s view. Most happen to be things I love,” Loki said thinking of Valka.   
“We’ll have to track him then,” Tony said.  
“Guys, gather anything belonging to a hunter or things Hiccup has worn/ touched recently,” Astrid ordered the riders.

Soon enough a pile of cloths, weapons stolen from the hunters, and Hiccup’s helmet and dagger were on the ground before Astrid. “Stormfly, Skullcrusher, track Hiccup.”  
Suddenly both dragon’s pupils narrowed to slits. Seeing they had a scent Astrid saw both had Hiccup’s dagger and helmet in their mouths. Waving everyone onto their dragons Astrid got on Stormfly, then she and Skullcrusher plus Stoick led the way to Hiccup. Toothless and Loki were not far behind. 

Toothless was irritated having Loki on his back. Hiccup was the only one who really belonged there. The man was glaring at Stoick at the moment oblivious to Toothless’s discomfort. The dragon decided to say something, not just for himself but for Hiccup. “Honestly neither of you really deserve to be called his father at the moment.”  
“What?” Loki snarled.  
“It’s true. If he would let me I would fly Hiccup far away from both of you. I might even be able to persuade him now seeing how he was when I last saw him.”  
“Hiccup wouldn’t leave,” Loki protested loudly. Stoick and Astrid looked over at Loki.  
“Who are you talking to?” Astrid asked.  
“Toothless. I’m the serpent tongued trickster, which doesn’t just mean I can lie well,” Loki explained.  
“It means you can talk to them. So that’s why Hiccup can talk to dragons!” Astrid laughed.  
“Not quite. All of those considered gods of Asgard have powers, and our descendants have their own too. Hiccup, has a way with Dragons,” Loki exclaimed.  
“So Toothless said Hiccup would leave? With you?” Stoick asked, his voice almost broke but he tried to seem strong.  
“No, with neither of us,” Loki said starting to relay his conversation with Toothless so far. When he finished Toothless saw his chance and spoke again depending on Loki to translate it Stoick and Astrid.   
“We could have done well, running away that first time. It might even have been for the best!” declared Toothless. Loki translated.   
Toothless continued, “Do you know how Hiccup reacted when he found out his father isn’t Stoick?”  
“He went with Loki to Asgard,” Astrid and Stoick answered.  
“No, first he had us fly around for a bit before going back to Berk for supplies. The whole time tears were falling and he was wondering about a lot in his life. Like if either of you really loved him, or if he was just there to serve a purpose to you. He still thinks neither of you loved him before he killed the Red Death and frankly I wonder the same,” Toothless snarled.  
Loki could barely even relay that, by the time he did finish he was exploding with indignation, Stoick was just as furious. Astrid just listened wishing Hiccup would come to her and confide in her about all this.  
“Then when Stoick found out about Loki being Hiccup’s true father, Hiccup was equally upset. He ran off into the woods, none of you noticed because of Stoick and Thor’s fight. We dragons followed him and he let us stay for a time but then he wanted to be alone. The reason he was captured is because he was upset about hurting both the fathers he loves equally. I never should have left him though.”  
“We’ll find him. Hiccup must have been really upset if he didn’t even want to be with the dragons. Whenever he’s frustrated with a project, or the twins and Snotlout, he goes and sits in the stables with the dragons. He sleeps in there sometimes too,” Astrid said.  
“He always sleeps with a dragon,” Toothless rolled his eyes, “When he’s not in the stables he gets out of bed and sleeps on my back or in my wings when I sleep. He often complains about how it makes the blood rush to his head.”  
“His home on Asgard will have enough room for you Toothless, he shall never be forced to hide any of his true nature,” Loki declared glaring at Stoick.  
“He’s free to do that on Berk already. He loves his home and Asgard doesn’t have dragons! Toothless would be the only one,” Stoick argued.  
They started to fight again but Toothless fired another warning shot while Stormfly spiked Loki’s clothes to the saddle and Stoick’s beard to the shoulder of his armor. Both shut up.  
“Thank you,” Toothless said sharply, “You two need to stop fighting. It’ll tear Hiccup apart even more. He loves you both.”  
“Toothless is right!” Astrid agreed, “Stoick Hiccup always tried to make you proud. He loves you and every time you come to the edge he is happier. He’s always brighter and more confident about an idea when you compliment it or his genius and skilled leadership.”  
“Loki, Hiccup loves you too. He enjoyed going to Asgard so much that first time, you paid attention to what he really enjoyed, bringing him to the hall of makers and he was so happy to see that you were proud of him defeating Sif. You make sure to ask him about everything happening via Terror mail and Hiccup always races to get to Sharpshot once he knows the terror is back,” Stormfly chirped.   
Loki kept that to himself. Knowing both fathers were done arguing Astrid took charge. “Okay, Stoick go to the back. Skullcrusher is very easily visible. Keep Snotlout reigned in. Loki just stay here; Toothless should stay in the lead.”  
Stoick tried to argue but then looked down and decieded to listen. The riders changed position. Astrid went to start discussing a plan of attack leaving Loki and Toothless alone in the lead. 

Meanwhile in the back Ruff and Tuff were talking together on their zippleback. Both were arguing.  
“You think it’s really him?”  
“And Hiccup really is his son? Nah.”  
“So he lied?”  
“But Hiccup doesn’t lie,” Ruff disagreed.  
“The son of Loki would.”  
“So the Son of Loki lied about really being the Son of Loki?”  
“If the son of Loki lied and said he was the Son of Loki does that mean he’s not the son of Loki?” Tuff asked.  
“I don’t know. I say Hiccup was telling the truth,” Ruff argued.  
“Well sister, I disagree.”  
“Thorston challenge?” Ruff held out her hand.  
Tuff spit into his palm and shook, “Thorston Challenge.”  
They glared at each other till suddenly Ruff said, “You think?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Let’s go ask!”

Suddenly Toothless groaned as he saw something flying above them. The zippleback flying several feet above them cast an even darker cloud over Loki and Toothless. The heads hung down on the sides, twisting snakes above the NightFury. Then the twins flipped over, so their heads were on either side of Loki.   
Loki smirked, feeling amused. Toothless rolled his eyes again groaning, “Please don’t do this to me!”  
“Too late,” Belch sparked.   
“Your trapped with us now!” gassed Barf.   
“Master of all Mischief!” Ruff squealed in a manner very unlike her.  
“Creator of Chaos,” Tuff whispered dramatically.  
“The Serpent-Tongued,” she gasped.  
“The Trickster,” Tuff chuckled.  
“The one-“  
“The only.”  
“Loki!” They said together. Tuff gazed at him in a manner he did when first seeing Chicken and Smidvarg. Ruff looked even more star-struck than she had when she met Thor.   
“We’re the Twins. Ruff and Tuff,” Ruff said, “We need a judge.”  
“You!” yelped Tuff.  
“Very well, for what?” Loki asked a bit confused but amused.  
“The Thorston Challenge,” Tuff said.  
“Because you see…” Ruff started.   
“Our life is dedicated to serving you,” Tuff bragged.   
“Loki day is our favorite day of the year!” Ruff agreed.  
“Ah, yes I saw. Your friends didn’t like your antics very much, I found them enjoyable,” Loki said.   
“Don’t encourage them!” Toothless moaned.  
“But I do have to say, their revenge was slightly more so,” Loki laughed at the twins fallen faces.  
“But..”  
“We’ve spent our whole lives-“  
“Creating chaos, mischief and destruction in your name!”  
Loki chuckled again, “I never said I didn’t appreciate that. I find it all very entertaining in fact. Just this Loki day someone decided they needed to do better.”  
“Who?”  
“The only people better at Loki’ing than us, is you!” Tuff shouted.  
“My son,” Loki smirked.  
“Ha! I win Thorston challenge this time,” Ruff cackled.  
“I am hurt. I am very much hurt!” Tuff yelled.  
“You’ll have your punishment when we land,” Ruff teased.  
“That might not be for quite a bit longer. Now Hiccup has told me quite a bit about you, I’d like to hear some more from you.” Loki’s statement made the twins eyes widen quite a lot.   
The twins smirked immediately both started talking over each other. “There was the time that we-”  
“-Nah. What about the time that we?”  
“No. How about when we did …”  
“Ooh. I like that one. So it started with the Reggatta-” Ruff was interrupted once again but not by her twin.  
“As I said, I would like to hear about that but this is not your greatest use to me right now,” Loki disrupted.  
“Then what is?” asked Tuff.  
“Anything we can do to help you!” Ruff shouted.  
“Wish and it shall be your command! What do you please oh Mischief god?”  
Loki’s eyes hardened, the laugh left his face as the clouds cleared revealing a large island. More than two dozen ships were docked next to it. Smoke flew into the sky from what was probably a large fire. He gripped Toothless’s saddle harder and snarled. “I want to rescue my son!”


	28. Rescue by Who?

Hiccup was lying in his cell when the guard arrived. “Get up! It’s time.” Hiccup was then pushed back out of the cave into Viggo’s tent. Sitting there was a tub of water. He stared at it. The guard gestured to his wood prosthetic. Hiccup gave it over.

The guard grunted, “Get clean, then get into those!” He shoved black clothes into Hiccup’s arms and left to stand outside the door. Struggling because he was still mostly tied up, Hiccup started cleaning up.

 

No one disturbed him as he did so. When he finished getting dressed in the black clothes Hiccup head a snort. He turned around to see Grump. “You got what I asked for?”

_“Here,_ ” Grump dropped something on the floor. Hiccup slid it into his pants leg making sure the restrains kept it from falling out.

“Thanks. Now get going, remember the plan… all of us are getting out of here.”

“Who you talking to in there?” The guard yelled. Grump ran out as the guard walked in.

“I talk to myself. I’m something of an eccentric,” Hiccup explained.

“C’mon!” Hiccup was then thrown over the hunters shoulder and taken to the center of the stronghold. There was a pyre and the most hunters Hiccup had ever seen.

“Ah, our guest of honor!” Viggo said. The hunters all cheered.

“He’s properly restrained?” asked Ryker.

“Yes. Made sure of it,” replied the Hunter.

“Gag him too,” Ryker ordered. The hunters did as told.

“Good. Now we begin the fulfillment of the prophecy by sacrifice to Thanos!” Viggo yelled. The hunters cheered again.

Hiccup was pushed into the center of the crowd and shoved to his knees on the stone floor. Viggo’s hands went up and everyone went silent.

“The knife!” Viggo commanded. A curved and jagged rusted blade was given to Viggo.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

In the sky blocked by the clouds but still able to see what was going on Loki and Toothless growled. Everyone turned to see what they were looking at. Clint spotted it first. “They’re about to kill him.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Tony insisted.

“A plan,” Steve replied.

“No plan. We need to go now!” Astrid charged. Everyone else exchanged glances and attacked.

“Riders!” yelled a Hunter. Immediately bows were strung with dragon root arrows. Dragon proof chains were shot with ballistae. All the dragons came down before they even had a chance. Riders were scattered by the dragon fire and by shots from Clint’s arrow but that was it. The Riders were defeated. Even Thor’s lightining was unfocused and he was brought down by Typhoomerang fire.

Bruce was knocked out. The dragons were pushed into Dragon proof cages to their riders protests. The others were all chained up and tossed to the side. Dragon proof chains were used on Loki and Thor. Hunters moved in to gag them all as well.

“No, I should like to hear there yells as Hiccup’s blood falls on the altar. Especially his.” Viggo pointed at Loki, “Thanos will be especially pleased you’re here to watch this.”

“Kill me instead. Just not my son,” Loki pleaded. “That should appease Thanos.”

“He calls for your pain first and your death by his own hand,” Ryker grunted. “Can’t say that makes me to upset.”

“Please. I’ll give you all of Berk’s gold or anything else you want!” Stoick yelled. “Just let my son go you….” He then proceeded to growl out a bunch of words that any mother would be appalled by.

“I might have thought about it but no,” Viggo cackled.

Toothless growled. “ _Don’t worry Hiccup, we’ll save you. I’m never leaving you alone again. For real this time.”_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. For show he pretended to struggle and his muffle shouts were nonsense from under his gag.

The fire was lit again. Hiccup was led back up to the stone altar and pushed back onto his knees. The hunters cheered again till Viggo raised the knife and they fell silent.

“Now to start the ceremony again because we were so rudely interrupted. The prophecy called for the Night Fury rider, the one-legged wielder of the flaming sword, the Dragon Master. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd also known as Hiccup Lokison!” Viggo announced to his hunters.

“Thanos calls for his sacrifice to appease Death, to serve her! Shall we fulfill Thanos’s wishes?”

The dragon hunters cheered in reply drowning out the Berkians and Avengers protests. Hiccup looked at his family and friends calmly and instead of the fearful look they expected his green eyes were steely, determined and above all unafraid. He nodded to them and turned his face back to the ground.

Viggo raised the knife again. “Ryker, ungag him. I want to hear his screams as he dies.”

“In your dreams Viggo,” Hiccup bit back as he was ungagged.

“Ah, still in denial. Accept your death and be happy that your family and friends came to watch. Perhaps they shall join you soon.”

“I’ll never accept my death or theirs.”

“Well spoken last words,” Viggo said raising the knife once again.

“Those weren’t my last this is. Grump!” Hiccup yelled then screeched like a dragon.

The riders looked at him confused, but Viggo’s knife dropped as his eyes widened in shock and fear. Ryker caught on quickly, unlike usually, and yelled to the hunters. “Check the dragon cages. Especially for the large one!”

Hiccup smirked, “Too late for that!”

He grabbed Viggo’s fallen knife from behind him and cut the ropes. He stood up on one leg. The restraints slipped off and the legs were no longer tied together. Once it slid off his stump a metal folded piece slid down. Somehow his prosthetic had been screwed in this whole time!

It unfolded and Hiccup stood straight and punched Viggo in the face. The man fell to the ground. Just then dragon calls of triumph and growls of all sorts sounded from above. Hundreds of dragons were flying towards them.

Hiccup stepped over the unconscious Viggo just as the hunters and Ryker started charging up to the stone altar. Before they could reach him Hiccup jumped off the altar flipping over the heads of a crowd of hunters and landed standing on the shoulders of two others. Using his feet he knocked their heads together and jumped into the air to be caught by Grump who had swooped down from where the rest of the dragons were flying above the clouds. The dragons had reached him just in time.

_“It worked?”_ hummed Grump flying back into the clouds with Hiccup in his claws.

“It worked!” Hiccup cheered. He climbed onto Grump’s back. “Thanks Grump! Now where’s the rest of my stuff?”

In answer to his question several terrible terrors flew over carrying Inferno, the shield, his armor, harnesses, wings and his clothes as well.

“Keep these for now.” Hiccup gave the clothes back to the terror and pulled on his armor over the black clothes he was now in. He strapped the rest of the pieces of his harness to his body and inserted the canisters for Inferno into the straps on his legs. Eyes still steely and determined Hiccup was a force to be reckoned with and someone anyone would be willing to follow.

He lit Inferno and held it in the air, a warning to all the hunters below. “Now we rescue everyone else and take down the hunters once and for all!”


	29. Chapter 29

Viggo stood up to watch the swarm of dragons fly away towards the ocean. They seemed to be a speck in the sky. The riders and Avengers stopped cheering. Ryker laughed, “Where’s your hero now?”

His brother however looked skeptical still staring at the sky. The rest of the hunters had no such qualms. They were cheering and laughing helping up the rest of the ones that Hiccup had knocked out during his escape.

“Find him!” Viggo ordered.

“He flew off,” Steve said in disbelief.

“Thank you very much Hiccup! We charged in valiantly to save you and you just leave us alone? You’ll regret this!” Snotlout yelled to the sky.

“Are you serious Snotlout? This is Hiccup,” Astrid rolled her eyes at him.

“Astrid is right. Hiccup wouldn’t leave ya, or anyone behind,” Gobber agreed.

“He’s planning something then,” Tony muttered looking toward the sky.

“Aye. Hiccup’s never gone into a battle without coming up with a crazy plan,” Stoick chuckled, “He’s a Viking after all, it’s an occupational hazard.”

“He’s got that from me then,” Loki mumbled “The Viking is the crazy part.”

“Are you sure about that?” Bruce asked. “If memory serves last time we met you weren’t exactly sane.”

“That was the fault of Thanos,” Loki explained again in exasperation, this was really not the time.

“Who is this Thanos?” Fishlegs asked.

“The Mad Titan. He controlled Loki’s mind for months causing him to invade Midgard. He has conquered and murdered thousands of peoples all in pursuit of his worship of death. How he knew of Hiccup I know not,” Thor explained.

“You think he’s the reason that movie got to our world?” Natasha asked.

“Possibly, it’d make sense,” Steve concluded. “What was his play then?”

“To bring us here,” Tony replied.

“What is a movie?” Gobber asked.

“A moving picture that talks and tells a story,” explained Bruce.

“So life,” Snot said.

“No, it’s hard to explain,” Natasha said.

“Wait. Where are the twins?” Fishlegs asked just noticing they hadn’t talked in a while.

“In here!” a voice called from the dragon cages.

“If we’re going to be spending our last moments here we wanted to spend them with BarfBelch or is it Barlch?” Ruffnut asked Tuff.

“No it’s Belrf!” Tuff argued.

“It’s Barch,” Ruff said.

“Not the time!” Snotlout yelled. The hunters stopped what they were doing and looked at the Avengers and Riders. They stopped talking and the hunters turned back to their work though Viggo kept an eye on them.

            “The idiot’s right, we can’t focus on this now we need to get out of here,” Natasha whispered.

“Natasha’s right. Look!” Clint pointed to the sky. He was the first to spot it as others were.

“Told you he had a plan!” Astrid laughed.

“Be ready!” Stoick ordered with a grin as large as Toothless’s. The dragons purred in agreement from behind their dragon proof cage bars.

“Dragons!” a hunter yelled picking his weapons back up.

“He’s back,” Viggo snarled, “Be ready to shoot them down!”

Hiccup sat on Grump’s back on the sky. “Okay, Gronkles on the bottom then Thunderdrums and Typhoomerangs! Then Quakens and everyone else in groups above them. Grump listen as we go. We need to scatter them and destroy their equipment.”

The dragons growled in agreement to Hiccup’s commands and dived. Sitting lower on Grump’s back Hiccup and the dragon fell to the back of the group. The rider’s eyes analyzed the scene below.

The hunters got ready and as the dragons passed over they started shooting more dragon root arrows. Yet no dragons fell. The dragons were flying in layers, the bottom one was of Gronkles who were not susceptible to the arrows.

“He’s gotten smarter, a true Dragon master. Gronkles. Ready the winches!” Viggo ordered.

As the hunters started preparing the winches the layer of Gronkles broke apart. Several Typhoomerangs and Thunderdrums stuck their heads through the cracks.

The Hunters clutched their ears and ran at the sound of the Thunderdrums roar. They were then scattered again by the fire of the Typhoomerangs. Even if they could arm the winches it would be fruitless. Several Catastrophic Quakens fell from the sky and like wrecking balls they crushed the winches, ballistae and catapults.

The chaos was the perfect cover. In the back Hiccup and Grump flew down to the dragon proof cages. Grump bit off the metal locks and the dragons rushed free.

_“Never do that to me again!”_ Toothless growled.

“Nice to see you too bud,” Hiccup chuckled getting on his dragons back.

The other dragons freed their riders and Grump bit the dragon proof chains off of Thor and Loki. Standing together they all looked at Hiccup.

“As you can see I had it handled. It probably would have been easier if you hadn’t come to rescue me,” he glared at Toothless, Stoick and Loki who he was sure were the leaders of this failed rescue.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Tony argued.

“You really think we would let you take Viggo down without us?” Astrid asked.

“Aye. We’re your family, being here to rescue you is expected!” Stoick agreed.

“Good. Now the dragons know their orders. Gronkles protect the others from arrows as the rest destroy everything. Bruce if you can unleash the Hulk and help with that it’d be great,” Hiccup asked.

“If you think it’ll work,” Bruce said.

“Ooh. I love the big green guy!” Tuff cheered.

“I don’t,” squeaked Snotlout; he was ignored.

“Good. Clint fly with the twins. Together all of you should follow Bruce, wreck anything he doesn’t. Clint you’re the eyes of that part of the operation, I trust you to be in charge of the twins.”

“No problem,” Clint agreed grabbing a bow one of the hunters had dropped and finding his own arrows nearby.

“I think this might be the best day ever!” Ruff almost fainted in excitement.

“All the chaos and destruction.”

“These hunter’s will be surely Loki’d!”

“That they will,” Hiccup agreed receiving a smirk from the Jotun himself. “Snotlout, Steve, Fishlegs and Tony, all of you should go into their camp and caves. See if you can find anything that might be useful and bring it all back.”

“You got it,” Steve saluted climbing onto Meatlug.

“Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!” cheered the said teen climbing onto his own dragon with Tony.

“We can take down a few of these goons on the way right?” Tony asked.

“Of course.”

“What do think is back there? I mean we’ll be more help here right?” Fishlegs asked.

“Just trust me. Make sure you check everywhere and everything though. Now go!” Hiccup said.

“Uncle Thor. Join the Skrills and stir up a storm. Together you should bring down enough lightning to destroy the rest of those ships and stop any escape.”

Thor smiled, “A glorious battle this’ll be!” He took off.

“Ladies.”

Astrid and Natasha glared at Hiccup.

“Okay, whatever you want to be called. I trust you can do your own thing? You’ve been training for some time. No one here stands a chance against you.”

“For that you might be forgiven,” Astrid said kissing him on the cheek.

“This will be fun,” Natasha smirked in a most terrifying way. Astrid picked up an axe and together they charged into battle with a squawking Stormfly following behind.

“Gobber?”

“Aye lad?”

“This is Grump. I think it’s time you’ve got a dragon of your own.”

“Me? Ride a dragon? Always knew you were out of your mind,” Gobber said.

“ _He’s good. Smell like fire ash or metal burn!”_ growled Grump in agreement.

“You’ll work well together. Take Grump and break any dragon cages you see. He’s the only one that can bite through the dragon proof metal.”

Now Gobber looked interested. “You take care laddie! We finish this today.”

Hiccup watched as he climbed onto Grump and took off into the fire and chaos all the dragons caused. Skullcrusher stepped forward and gave Hiccup his helmet. Hiccup put it on his outfit complete. Tentatively he turned to Stoick and Loki, his fathers.

“I’m going with Toothless. We’ll talk later,” Hiccup said. Both father’s started to protest but it was too late Hiccup and Toothless had taken off.


	30. Dragon Hunter Vs. Viking King

Swooping over the scene of the battle Hiccup could see several things going on below. Stoick had picked up war hammer. He was charging through the hunters and knocking them out. The ones he didn’t get his Rumblehorn did. Loki was appearing and disappearing and even shifting into Viggo giving the hunters false orders. On the horizon lightining strikes told of Thor and the Skrills. Occasionally flames would burst, the sign of a ship going down from fire and lightning.

Below him Astrid was tumbling on the ground, tripping hunters, hitting them with her axe, flipping over one to take the butt of her axe handle to the head of another. Next to her Natasha had flipped over the shoulders of one hunter to land on the shoulders of another. She was strangling him with her thighs so he toppled into several of his friends. She leapt off before he fell to the floor. Then a hunter charged toward them. She and Astrid looked at each other and both aimed a high kick to his temple. He crumpled to the floor unconscious. Behind them both Stormfly was sending spine shots to anyone who got close and breathed fire at those who dared try to get up and face the dangerous duo again.

Hiccup had trouble taking his eyes off Astrid but he moved his eyes across the battlefield to the wreckage made by the Hulk. Circling it were the twins and Clint. Barf and Belch sprayed circle’s of gas and lit them up in explosion. Clint took out dozens of hunters with his arrows on dragon back. Every once in the while the zippleback flew to the ground to knock a few hunters around with their tail, or to allow Tuff to bludgeon them with Macey. Hulk was tearing through the hunters and Hiccup felt soon there wouldn’t be much more conscious.

The rest of his friends weren’t visible as they did their job. Dragons were tearing up the rest of the place but many were knocked down and out by hunters and Ryker. Viggo was shouting orders to them all. Hiccup growled tonight they were finishing this once and for all.

“Toothless, let’s put on a show similar to the one we did at the arena that first time,” Hiccup suggested.

_“They have no idea what they’re in for! Just don’t kill yourself with those wings.”_

“Really bud?” Hiccup laughed he unhooked himself. Falling over the side he cheered. Toothless rolled his eyes and dived after him.

Hiccup unhooked a zippleback canister from his legs as he put his wrists into the wings extending them. Circling the area where Viggo and Ryker stood he unleashed the gas. Clicking the button on Inferno’s side the sheathed sword sparked and a trail of explosions started towards the ground. Momentarily Hiccup’s view was blocked and he could only barely here the happenings below.

“Shoot down that dragon!” he heard Ryker yell. Hiccup felt an arrow hit his armor but bounce off. Chuckling he lit the cloud and hunters scattered in all directions. He saw Viggo dive to the side and away from the explosion running towards the tents (and the twins, Clint and Hulk). Ryker however did not leave. He stood in the center of the explosion.

“Toothless, blast!”

Knowing what his rider meant Toothless blasted right in front of Ryker and the hunter looked up and growled. Hiccup was lifted again by the hot air of the blast. He surveyed his surroundings once again. Thor had flown to join Loki and they were regrouping with Steve, Snotlout, Tony and Fishlegs near the stone altar meters away. Skullcrusher and Stoick were leading a bunch of dragons nearby but the dragons saw the explosion and flew to join Hiccup and Toothless. He weaved under and over theirwings, Toothless’s blasts keeping him up. He pet them as he flew by jumping over a few of their backs and whispering in a few of their ears.

“You guys will have a new home soon. Berk will be happy to have you and you’ll be safe. I promise!”

The dragon’s back he had landed on suddenly fell out from under him. It had been shot down by one of Ryker’s arrows. Simultaneously Hiccup and Toothless growled and dived. Together they corkscrewed to the ground and a few meters above they spread their wings to glide. Hiccup circled again releasing more gas.

Just as he landed he set off the explosion. Ryker spotted Hiccup and charged. His sword was met with Inferno. Parry for parry, strike they matched each others blows. Toothless tried to step in a few times but Hiccup glared.

“No. I need to do this alone.”

The dragons stayed back as Hiccup and Ryker circled each other. Ryker charged again but Hiccup managed to slide under his legs. Ryker turned but he wasn’t as fast as Hiccup who had managed to leap up and whack Ryker’s sword wielding hand with the furnace hot blade of Inferno. The large man yelped and dropped his sword. Hiccup prepared to strike again but he was distracted.

Natasha had been knocked unconscious by a dragon that fell from the sky with an arrow in it’s stomach. Astrid and Stormfly were holding their own against dozens of hunters but they were getting exhausted. She was falling to the ground as she took them down. Stormfly stood over her squawking and keeping the hunters away.

Hiccup turned hearing her scream, “Astrid!”

It was the perfect opportunity. Seeing his opponent distracted Ryker jumped to tackle Hiccup. Loki and Stoick looked over and charged toward their son.

“ _No!”_ Toothless roared preparing a plasma blast.

Hiccup turned to see Ryker disappearing into a green glow right before his hands could reach around Hiccup’s neck. Hiccup watched as the hunters eyes widened in shock and disappeared.

He turned toward Loki, whom he knew was the cause of this magic. Loki was standing smirking as Ryker fell right next to him in front of Stoick.

“Never try to hurt my son!” Stoick yelled. Ryker was punched in the face and fell back unconscious.

“Dads?” Hiccup asked confused.

“Go!” yelled Stoick.

“Find Viggo!” agreed Loki conjuring up some ropes to tie up Ryker.

Hiccup nodded and he and Toothless ran. They passed Astrid who was being helped up by the twins. Clint had taken out the last of the hunters with his arrows and was now tending to Natasha. They were all regrouping and helping the dragons but Hiccup barely spared them a second glance.

Bruce was lying on the ground nearby. He was waking up after dehulking. Hiccup heard him groan, sped to a stop and looked at him. “Bruce did you see where Viggo went?”

“The tents. He ran.”

Hiccup nodded his thanks and ran passed the destroyed tents where Viggo couldn’t possibly be. Toothless followed him into the forest. Viggo was running into a clearing with a satchel over his shoulder to the shore on the opposite side of the island. He tried to run through the trees on the other side of the clearing but Toothless’s plasma blast knocked them over blocking his path.

“Going somewhere?” Hiccup asked.

_“Coward. He’s was running!”_

Viggo turned, “Ah Hiccup!”

“It’s over Viggo. Your hunters have been defeated, your dragons have escaped, and your ceremony is ruined.”

“I have to say, I was impressed by your plan. You’ve gotten smarter.”

_“No, he just didn’t feel the need to use his full wit against an idiot like you,”_ snorted Toothless.

“Not now bud,” Hiccup chuckled. He turned back to Viggo with a glare. “You will be punished for your crimes, against humans and dragons. A conference of chiefs will be called to discuss your punishment led by my father Stoick the Vast and if you need more persuading my father Loki will be happy to bring Asgard’’s wrath down on you as well.”

“Tsk. You forget who I serve boy. Thanos does not forget his loyal worshippers.”

“You forget who you’re talking too. I know from my Father that Thanos punishes whoever fails to do as he wants. He’ll be happy to let you rot or anything else your punishment may mean.”

“I haven’t failed Thanos,” Viggo got a crazed look in his eye.

He unsheathed a knife, dropped his satchel and charged toward Hiccup. Hiccup raised his shield and yawned. Viggo crashed into it and stumbled back dizzily dropping his knife.

Falling to his knees he scrambled to pick the knife up. Hiccup just stared as Viggo charged again. Rolling his eyes Hiccup laughed as he side stepped Viggo’s strike. He had pulled out an unlit Inferno and held it up so Viggo’s knife struck it and bounced away.

Not realizing he was disarmed Viggo kept running straight into Toothless. The dragon glared and pushed Viggo over. The dragon kept him still with a foot as Hiccup brought out some rope and tied the villain up.

Viggo glared at Hiccup and tried to shake out of his restraints. Hiccup just laughed. “The tides have turned now haven’t they?”

“Perhaps. But they shall turn again,” Viggo snarled his reply.

“Not in your favor,” Hiccup said reaching into his pocket. “In this game the Viking King won.”

He held the Maces and Talons piece before Viggo’s eyes before dropping it at his feet. Toothless chortled in amusement and nudged Hiccup with his snout. Behind them the Avengers, Berkians and Dragons walked out of the trees. Hiccup smiled, it was over they’d won!

“You win, at least this time Dragon Master.”

“I’m not sure I like that title. No one controls the dragons least of all me. My name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the 3rd Lokison of Asgard and Berk,” he said with an almost dragonlike expression on his face. Now more than ever his eyes looked draconic matching Toothless’s.

Then the seriousness broke and he smiled turning to see both his Father’s bearing smiles; their eyes glittered with pride. Thor chuckled near his brother and flung his arm around a surprised Stoick. Astrid was smiling as well a bit banged up but sitting straight on Stormfly’s back. Natasha was leaning on Clint who winked at Hiccup in a joking manner. Steve saluted from beside a blazing Hookfang whom on top of Snoutlot was punching the air in victory. Fishlegs was hovering on Meatlug lying down to hug her tightly. Bruce leaned on Tony nearby both were standing smiling as well, though tiredly. Gobber stood nearby picking up things from Viggo’s fallen satchel to throw in Grump’s mouth. The twins stood nearby their zippleback’s head twisting over each other like hair being braided. Seeing his friends safe from Viggo’s army once and for all Hiccup turned toward them.


	31. Lead and Leave

Sighing he realized he still had a lot more he had to do this before this was done. Though he really wished he could just run away with Toothless for a bit. He didn’t like being a leader, especially after all the pressure Viggo had put on him to be a good one.

“Dad.” Both Stoick and Loki looked up. Hiccup nodded toward Stoick. “Do you and Steve want to take over from here?”

“No son. This was your fight. You led the charge and we followed your orders. I’m sure no one will mind.”

No one did. Hiccup sighed, “Okay. First things first; making sure everyone is tied up. Before that though everyone needs to go by someone with medical training, so Fishlegs and Bruce, to see if they are cleared for work. After that Bruce you’re getting rest as well.”

Fishlegs took Bruce from Tony and everyone else lined up in front of them. Fishlegs beckoned the twins forward. He and Bruce looked both over for signs of injury and asked them questions.

“Clear.”

They continued down the line lack that. Even though everyone was bruised and banged up the only ones seriously hurt were Astrid and Natasha. The former of who had a concussion and several other wounds. The latter had been crushed by a dragon, not much else to be said. Both protested but were pushed by their dragon and Bruce to rest.

“Okay next order of business. We need to get all those hunters tied up or at least the ones that haven’t escaped yet. Dad, send some terror mail to Berk….” Hiccup said ripping a piece of parchment from under one of the gauntlets on his arm. “Tell them to send ships so we can take these guys to Outcast Island. Everyone else get started!”

Everyone shuffled back to the main battle field. Hiccup was about to follow them but he turned to Bruce, Astrid and Natasha. “You guys are injured but you can still help. Watch Viggo. I’ll have someone drag Ryker over as well. They’re the ones I’m worried about escaping.”

Astrid nodded and reached for her axe from where she was leaning on a tree. Toothless left pushing Hiccup toward her. Hiccup picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled at him and as he turned to walk away she grabbed his hand. “Hiccup. You fight good.”

“Um… thanks?”

“What I mean to say..”

“I think I know what you mean Astrid,” he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. “And I’m sorry for pulling you all through this. I should have told you and I understand if you’re angry with me.”

“This past week and a half has been kind of crazy, huh?” she chuckled.

“A bit more than usual. I’m sorry Astrid. I’ve been avoiding you and been a horrible..”

He was a horrible whatever they were, was the point. She got it, “You don’t need to apologize. Now you idiot, go do your job. They’re counting on you. We all do.”

Hiccup smiled and kissed her hand, which was still gripping his, “Farewell milady.”

She smiled as he jogged off into the trees. “Milady?” Natasha snorted from across from her.

“Very funny. I’m sure Clint has just as cheesy a nickname for you,” Astrid poked back. Natasha glared.

Bruce chuckled, “All I’ve ever heard from him is calling her Tash. He’s the only one allowed to call her that though. She almost killed Tony when he tried. If they’re a couple they’re pretty discreet about it.”

“Men are oblivious. I feel bad you have to live with five of them,” Astrid said.

“You might as well.”

The girls laughed and started to chatter again. Their laughs echoed through the trees. Hiccup smiled hearing them as he walked back towards the battlefield. There Loki had found rope with a spell or turned something into it. Hiccup wasn’t sure. The hunters were being tied up and Stoick was just finishing sending word with a terrible terror.

“Gobber. Take Ryker to be watched near Viggo. Astrid, Natasha and Bruce will keep an eye on them both.”

“You got it laddie.” The blacksmith answered Hiccup’s order in a good natured manner.

Tying up the hunters after that went fast. As they did that Hiccup noticed most of the dragons had stayed on the island as well, either not willing to leave it or for another unknown reason. They were just watching the riders and Avengers warily. As the last hunters were tied up Hiccup approached a resting Gronkle, the most docile dragon type there.

“Why haven’t you guys left?”

_“To where? Mostttt of usss have no where to goes,”_ he buzzed. _“You helped us. We wait for you.”_

“Okay.” Hiccup turned toward his friends. “These dragons all need new homes. Whether we find them ones somewhere far away or take them back to Berk and the Edge is up to us.”

“How many are there?” Loki asked.

“Around three hundred or so,” Hiccup answered remembering what Viggo had told him.

“Take a quarter to Berk,” Stoick grumbled. “We still have people who want dragons and the ones near us don’t always stay.”

“Half will go to the Edge then. It’s big enough to accommodate that many. The last quarter we’ll have to find new homes for. We’ll take them with us for now and work on that later.”

“Anything else to take care of before the Berkians get here?” Clint asked.

“All the cages were destroyed by Grump,” Gobber said.

“Hunters defeated,” Tuff cheered.

“Armada destroyed,” volunteered his twin looking at Thor.

“Aye. I think that is all Hiccup,” Thor agreed.

“No.” Hiccup remembered turning toward the quartet. “Steve, Tony, Fishlegs and Snotlout, what did you find?”

“We stashed it so we could come help but it was a lot,” Steve answered leading them to some trees by the destroyed tents. It was right near where Viggo and Ryker were tied up under the watch of Astrid, Natasha and Bruce. In there were at least a dozen wooden chests.

“What’s in there?” Loki asked warily.

“Nothing bad. Money…..” Tony started.

“Gold!” Snotlout cheered, “Gems, diamonds. It’s five whole chests of it.”

“Three or four others were records and documents. Of Viggo’s tribe, the dragons he sold and any other business,” Steve put in.

“That might be useful,” hummed Hiccup.

“Two were full of scrolls of dragon information! We can learn so much from it. Think of all the cards I can make or the pages I can add to our book!” Fishlegs squealed.

“I think the last chest might be your favorite though,” Tony smirked at Hiccup. Hiccup arched his eyebrows and moved forward to open it.

“The Dragons Eye!” he gasped picking the wooden cylinder up from a bunch of other parchments.

_“Should I?”_ asked Toothless.

“Please. I want to see if it works without the key. Viggo seemed to think it did.”

Toothless started to burn a low fire in the back of his throat, just enough to make it work.

“Whoa!” gasped the twins.

“Look at all the colors.”

“It’s a new map.”

“It’s the whole map!” Hiccup cheered. “We don’t need different fires or the lenses anymore. It’s all here!”

“Check the parchments too,” Tony suggested.

Hiccup did so, his smile growing wider as he opened map after map. “So many places I haven’t seen. I think we’re gonna be busy for a while bud.”

“ _It’ll be fun. If you don’t kill yourself or manage to drive me crazy trying too,”_ Toothless snorted.

“Later son. It seems the Berkians have arrived,” Stoick said.

“Then we must go,” Thor rumbled.

“You do?” said Astrid said stumbling over.

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “Thor say your goodbyes and take the Avengers back to Midgard.”

Thor nodded. To all the Riders he gave handshakes and said, “You were valiant in battle. I look forward to meeting with you again.”

Ruffnut ran forward to hug him, holding onto his arms a little longer than necessary. Thor shook her off to give a grudging handshake to Stoick and Gobber. “I apologize,” he told the Viking chief.

“I too,” Stoick said.

Meanwhile the other riders were saying goodbye to the Avengers. Clint pounded Tuffnut and Ruffnut’s fists. Winked at Hiccup and thanked Astrid once again for looking after Natasha. Then the twins tackled Bruce.

“We want to see the Green guy one more time!”

“Please!”

“Not this time,” Bruce pleaded, “He’s tired and so am I. I’m sure he’ll be happy to come see you again though.”

The twins cheered. Bruce turned to Fishlegs, “Thanks for teaching me about all those dragons. I enjoyed our time together.”

“The rock garden won’t be the same without you! Who’s going to give me suggestions for the dragon book? I mean.. how will I go through all these new notes now?”

“It’ll be okay Fishlegs. You did it fine before you met me and Hiccup can always find a way for us to meet again,” Bruce said.

Snotlout didn’t really make any teary goodbyes. He only flirted with Natasha once again before getting punched with both girls. “It was nice to have someone to do that with,” Astrid said.

“Yeah. It was nice to be around another woman,” Natasha agreed. “I’ll have to have you come to Midgard and kick butt with me there.”

“Sounds fun!” Astrid agreed. That was there goodbye. They were warriors there was no need for tears.

Steve shook everyones hands and glared at Tony till he also said goodbye to everyone. Then both turned to Hiccup.

“You’re a great leader and you’ve got a good team,” Steve said holding out his hand. “It was an honor to fight with you soldier.”

“I appreciate it, but I’m not the soldier type. Thanks again for all the help with the planning and fighting,” Hiccup said holding out his hand.

“Pleasure,” Steve shook politely.

“Stop being so polite. Look kid, you’re smart. You’ve got a great knack for inventing and you’re gonna go far. I’m not easily impressed but you flabbergasted me.”

“Thanks Tony. I really enjoyed forging with you.”

“Yeah, I did too. Come visit my place and see some real mechanics,” Tony said.

“We’ll see,” Hiccup laughed. He watched as the Avengers walked away and a minute later the Bifrost opened in a beam of light and they disappeared. “Go meet the Berkians guys. I’ll be there in a minute. Dads, I think we need to talk.”


	32. Decisions and Dads

Loki and Stoick exchanged glances. They followed Hiccup back into the trees. Toothless nudged his rider. “ _You’ll be okay right? If we need to we can run away.”_

“That got us here in the first place,” Hiccup thought. He smiled having an idea, “Later Toothless, and we just might.”

The dragon stopped in his track and stared. He didn’t think rider would agree but it worked. He was happy that Hiccup finally realized he was always right. The idiot human should listen to him more.

“Dads,” Hiccup said taking a deep breath.

“Look Hiccup, I know I’m not the best father. I don’t always listen, I’m stubborn. I didn’t seem to love you or realize how amazing you were. Hiccup I regret that I ever caused you pain. No matter what you’re my son and I couldn’t bear it if you left me. You’re all I have left of Val,” Stoick pleaded. “You’ve done so much for the village and they need you as much as I do. Hiccup don’t leave. Come back to Berk for good, you need to come home.”

“He’s right,” Loki spoke, “You do need to come home, to Asgard. You don’t belong in this realm, or among humans. You’re amazing Hiccup something which can only be fully appreciated if you come with me. I’ve missed your whole life and I don’t want to miss much more. Come with me son!”

Loki didn’t dare beg but he was just as sincere as Stoick. Both equally wanted Hiccup to stay with him. Both would do anything to keep their son with them. Neither was going to let him go easily. Hiccup was starting to realize there might not be an easy solution to this.

“Stop fighting. Toothless told me he talked to you both on the way here and I thought you might have come to a truce. Especially when you both worked together to save me,” Hiccup said sternly.

His father’s exchanged a glance but then frowned and started protesting again. Hiccup raised his hands to silence them; they continued fighting. “And people wonder why I never listen,” he whispered to Toothless.

The dragon chortled. “ _But when you do it, it usually works out.”_

Hiccup laughed too. He turned to his fathers, “Toothless is right. If neither of you decide to listen to me then I’ll have to take a drastic measure and not listen to you.”

That stopped them. Stoick looked at Hiccup, “What do ya mean son?”

“I mean that I won’t come home with either of you. It’s not something I really want but if I’m forced too neither of you will see me again. Toothless and I will pack up and go. You might hear of me but that’s it, you’ll never see me.”

He took a breath and looked at their shocked expressions and continued, “It’s a choice I almost made a while ago before Astrid stopped me. This time she won’t be able too. She might even come with me, same with the rest of the riders. We’ll pack up and leave the edge. Keep moving exploring and having adventures. It’s something I could be happy with. Something I might just be happy with if you two continue fighting.”

“ _I like where this is going!”_ roared Toothless.

“So if we stop fighting you’ll stay with one of us?” Loki asked.

“I didn’t say that either. If you stop fighting I still won’t choose. You’re both my fathers and I could never choose. No matter how many mistakes you’ve both made with me, no matter how much you regret them and no matter how one of you claim’s to love me more, to need me more! I still won’t choose.” Hiccup told them both this stubbornly. He left no room for discussion and was letting them know above all this was his choice.

“I’m not making a decision between you,” he lowered his voice realizing he had been shouting before. “I love you both. I’m making a decision about how I live my life from now on. But however I do I’ll be the Son of Loki and the Son of Stoick the Vast.”

Both father’s had touched looks in their eyes which must have been hard while they were glaring at each other. Hiccup sighed, this still might not work. Toothless nudged him in a gesture to go on.

“The other option is what I really want. You’ve both expressed a wish to make me happy, but you’ll need to cooperate for it to do so. I’m being forced to make this decision so I’m doing it on my terms got it?”

“Let’s hear what you have in mind first,” Stoick grumbled.

“My only happiness is you. I want to make you happy but I want to be happy with you,” Loki said almost pleadingly.

“I’m needed here,” Hiccup told Loki. “I must make sure that all the dragons get new homes and fix the rest of these hunters mess. So that means going back to Berk.”

Stoick’s smile grew on his face and he almost started gloating before Hiccup spoke up. “It’s not for good though. I’m not ready to stay in one place. The other riders may have had enough of living on the edge now that Viggo is defeated, but I haven’t. I rotate between there and Berk. A month each way or some times more, it will still be even.”

“I don’t see how this works in my favor,” Loki frowned.

“It doesn’t!” Stoick almost chuckled.

“Stop. Remember I still have my alternative. If you do decide to take this second choice I’ll see you both. When I’m on the edge I’ll be doing the job I’m meant to. Traveling and helping dragons around Norseheim. I’ll map every land I see and talk to every dragon I find. Those times I’ll be by myself.”

Toothless growled, “ _Hey!”_

“I’ll be with only Toothless. So you,” Hiccup gestured to Loki, “can visit me or I can come to Asgard for a few days.”

Loki smiled but then frowned again. “You still have more time on Berk.”

“I need to have the one month time on Berk. The people there need me no matter how much I think I’m not the best person for them to depend on.”

Stoick smiled, “More than you know Hiccup.”

“I still want more time with you,” Loki stomped.

“A three month cycle then. One on Asgard, one on Berk and one on the edge. At the edge I can see you both. Though most of that time I won’t be on the edge. I’ll be with Toothless and whoever else wants to come mapping the world.”

“If that is what makes you happy,” Stoick said.

“Yes, we’ll put it through a trial run,” Loki agreed.

Hiccup smiled, “If you both ruin this I won’t be afraid to take off. For real this time though.”

_“I won’t even ask him. If I see him upset because of you I’ll just grab him and go,”_ Toothless threatened.

“I’m just glad we could reach an agreement,” Hiccup smiled widely.

“I’ll go help your riders and Gobber. Astrid’s injured she shouldn’t need to be in charge of them all. If you try to steal him,” Stoick glared at Loki, “I won’t care who you are. Even if you are gods of Asgard I’ll rain down hell till I get my son back. Don’t try anything.”

“He won’t,” Hiccup assured.

“You make sure of that,” Stoick told Toothless.

“ _I told you. If one of you try something we run,”_ the dragon growled back in a complaining way.

“Toothless understands. Go help the Berkians, they’ve probably been wondering where we are. I just hope Astrid made a good excuse,” Hiccup assured.

“Aye. You better be back soon to make sure they don’t get to suspicious,” Stoick agreed. He started walking back to everyone else but stopped to tell Hiccup, “I’m proud to call you my son.”

Hiccup smiled, “No matter what I’ll always be your son dad.”

As Stoick walked off Hiccup turned to Loki, “Yours too.”

“I know. You did well today. Better than I ever could have dreamed,” Loki praised.

“I just wanted everyone to be safe,” Hiccup blushed.

“You did that. I’m sorry that I ever put you in danger in the first place. Thanos will find revenge on me. Whether it’s through you or other means I don’t know yet. I just regret I put you in this danger.”

“I’m fine Dad.”

“No, you’re not,” Loki argued. “Being almost sacrificed must have been traumatic.”

“I will be fine Dad. I just need rest and to get Viggo in jail,” Hiccup nodded.

“ _And a nice flight,”_ Toothless inserted.

“Yes, that too. I could really use a nice long flight. After some food and sleep though.”

“Very well. Then I shall agree to leave you for now, but Asgard must be the first stop on your cycle after this.”

“Fine,” Hiccup huffed at his father’s persistence.

“I shall see you soon then. Be safe my son, I’m proud of all you are.”

Loki embraced Hiccup and Hiccup hugged him tight, “Thank you dad.”

Toothless licked Loki who chuckled and gave a mischeviously sad smile to his son. “Goodbye.”

Then Loki was sucked into the Bifrost and Hiccup watched as it happened. Once Loki was gone he looked at Toothless.

“We have a lot of work to do bud. Let’s get to it!”


	33. They Go Where No One Goes

It had been two and a half weeks since their fight with Viggo. Berk had taken over the Hunter’s island had it cleaned and looted with in a week before they sailed the hunter’s to outcast Island. Most were let off but Viggo and Ryker were kept in an even more secure cell than Dagur had been in. Hiccup had given them one last look of contempt before he locked them in and went to join his friends.

Together they all stood on the shore of outcast island looking towards the waves and out into the distance. Stoick and Gobber stood with them quietly (an unusual thing for Vikings).

“Dad? Gobber? Could you leave us for a moment? I’m sure you have your own things to talk about.”

“What? Yes, of course Hiccup. C’mon Gobber.”

Hiccup watched his dad and mentor walk away quietly before looking to his concerned friends. None of them had really had time to talk with all the work they had to do cleaning up. This was long overdue. Plus there were a few things he needed to say himself.

“I know these past few weeks have been a lot,” he started looking around at the people who had become so much to him. Four years ago who would have thought they would all be close friends? That he would be the one leading them all into battle?

“Now that the hunters are imprisoned and the Avengers plus my Father are gone I think that we should-“

“Are they coming back?” Fishlegs interrupted.

“What?” Hiccup blinked.

“Are the Avengers going to come back?” Fishlegs repeated.

“Not for a while and maybe not ever. They have their own world to defend though I’m sure we’ll see them again. “

“We better. Natasha and I have a few things we didn’t finish discussing.”

“Is this something I want to know?” Hiccup sighed at Astrid’s question.

“Kind of. Maybe. Probably not,” she replied.

“Okay. Fine! I suppose you three want to see the rest of them again too?” he asked Snotlout and the twins.

“Yeah!”

“Odin’s beard Hiccup! Why not?”

“As long as I don’t have to see that green guy.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that terrible trio. At least that would probably never change. At least he hoped not. “Okay. I’ll find a way for all of us to see them again. Now I have a more serious agenda for us to settle.”

“What?” Astrid asked. “Not Dagur right?”

“No. Father and Thor told me that once Viggo took the eye Dagur got out of there. He found Heather and though they’ve almost killed each other several times they reached a truce and she started to trust him once he saved her from lots of hunters. Apparently he’s changed. Like a lot.”

“Wow. Dagur not evil?” Snotlout whistled. “That’s like well like you being as crazy as one of the twins.”

“It’s quite possible m’boy,” Tuffnut told him.

“After all, he’s Lokison,” Ruffnut winked.

“I think we can all attest that Hiccup’s not quite as sane as he’d like us to think,” finished Tuff.

“A sound conclusion brother.”

“Okay!” Hiccup said pushing them apart. “Will you guys listen to what I want to say?”

“What is it? If we’re not going after Dagur and the Avengers are gone what’s happening?” Astrid asked.

“What’s happening is that it’s time for us to go home.”

“To the Edge?” asked Fishlegs.

“Only to pack up. I meant to Berk,” Hiccup said to be met with sounds of protest.

“What?”

“No!”

“Smidvarg! Chicken!”

“I had so much more to see and document!”

“Hiccup. Explain. Now!” Astrid demanded.

“Well, you don’t have to go back but I’d really rather you do. You guys are all ready to be back there anyway. You have a job with the guard. Snotlout has his work as the weapon’s tester and helping his father. I’m sure the twins will find something besides to Loki’ing to do. Fishlegs, you have to continue as the scribe and helping Gothi. We’re needed back home.”

“What’s going to happen to the Edge?” asked Snotlout. “If you want I can make it that S-shaped fort I want… I mean need. It’ll be home to all future louts.”

“No. The Edge still belongs to all of us. You’re still welcome to use is it and visit. If the Avengers show up here again it’ll be there.”

“So that’s it? We’re just all going back to Berk?” Astrid asked.

“Um… not all of us,” he was again met by protests.

“What do you mean not all of us?”

“Are you not coming?”

“He’s going to Asgard! To be in the wonderful presence that is Loki!”

“No. Thor!”

“Loki!”

“Thor!”

“Loki!

“Thor!”

“What happened to my dear twin sister!” Tuff shouted. “She naysays the wonderful Loki for Thor!”

“There’s a reason. You see he’s my true love. He’ll sweep me away on a rainbow bridge-“

“No.” Hiccup interrupted Ruffnut. “I really don’t want to hear that. As for not all of us. I’m not exactly coming back to Berk.”

“So you’re going to Asgard,” Snotlout snorted. “Course. He’s too good for us. He belongs with the gods.”

“Not that either. I made this deal with Dad and Father. It was the only way they would agree. I told them if they didn’t I would run. Things are going to be a lot different if I do do this. It’s going to be a lot harder on all of us. Maybe even a little better for us in the long run.”

“So what’s the plan?” Fishlegs asked.

“We’re going back to the Edge for a month now. So you guys can pack up and so Toothless and I can get ready for what’s next. We’ll then be in Asgard for a month. Then at Berk. Then at the Edge again.”

“So we’re leaving the Edge and you’re not? Are you trying to steal my Smidvarg?” Tuffnut accused.

“No. How exactly do I explain this? When I saw Viggo’s maps I realized I wasn’t done exploring. There’s more to see and I’m doing that. I was going to do it if I had to run and I’m doing it now that I’m staying too. The Edge will be my main outpost. I’ll start their every month. Wherever I fly Heimdal will get me with the Bifrost to Asgard for my time their. Then I’ll just be sent straight back to the woods in Berk before flying to the Edge again.”

“That’s brilliant Hiccup!”

“Thanks Fishlegs. You guys are welcome to fly with me to the Edge every month. I won’t be there more than two or three days each time before I leave to travel the world.”

“So we’ll come with you. You can’t hog all the glory again,” Snotlout said.

“It’ll be fun. I mean think how much we can learn!” Fishlegs cheered.

“Stormfly and I might be able to do it as part of the Berk guard. Traveling like that would give us a lot of experiences that would make us even more useful. I could probably learn some new fighting styles too.”

“Think of all the destruction.”

“The terror.”

“The pure chaos.”

“The-“

Hiccup interrupted. “That’ll be great. I’m not expecting you guys to come every time. It’s going to be tough. You have other more important things to do. I don’t have a job besides being the son of the Chief.”

He left the other part unspoken. Everyone knew how important he was to the future of Berk. He was going to be their next chief and he was the one who had made their society thrive in recent years.

“There is one last thing. I know you guys have kept quite until now but I need you to continue doing so. Dad doesn’t want anyone knowing about the Avengers. He doesn’t want anyone to know that I’m doing something besides traveling around the world. I’m not Lokison to Berkians. I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third their next chief. We can’t do anything to ruin that. So that means no telling anyone about any of this!”

They nodded solemnly. Even the twins understood exactly how serious this was. If any of this got out Hiccup would be even more hunted than before. Berk would be completely ruined. They would lose everything.

“So go get your dragons. You guys do need to tell everyone you’re coming home right? Dad’s about to announce my plan to explore the world for two out of every three months to everyone on the Island. We’ve made points on how advantageous it will be to Berk. I think that might be a great time to announce you’ll be joining me for one out of every three of those months.”

The riders ran to their dragons excited about this news. Hiccup stayed for a moment noticing Astrid also hadn’t left. Their dragons had been playing together this whole time. Hiccup whistled at Toothless and they came over.

His dragon nuzzled into his side. “ _You told them?”_

“Yeah. They’re coming too.”

“Of course we are,” Astrid said punching Hiccup’s shoulder. She forgot he wore the armored shoulder pads now and winced. Toothless chortled and Hiccup smirked.

“I guess that’s not going to work anymore. You just might want to move on to the second part of that routine.”

Astrid rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss. “This… This is for everything else.”

“I could get used to that,” Hiccup whispered in her ear.

She pushed him over again. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Hey!”

“ _She’s right,”_ Toothless chortled.

“Not you too bud!”

“ _I can’t say I’ve seen her do much better,”_ Stormfly snorted.

“I’m going to be offended for Astrid there,” Hiccup said glaring at all the dragons.

“It sounds like you’re insane. Having a one-sided conversation with the dragons. What did Stormfly say about me?”

“Nothing you should worry about.”

“Can I worry about something else then?”

“What?” Hiccup asked. “The Hunters are done for. We’re all safe.”

“This Thanos. Are you still in danger from him?”

“I shouldn’t be. He’s not really after me. Just after getting revenge on my Father. He has other ways to do that. I’m not worried about that.”

“You’re worried that your dads are going to fight again.”

“Yeah.”

“ _They won’t. Not after what I told them and what you threatened,”_ Toothless assured.

“I’m not sure about that. They’re both stubborn. They don’t believe I would do that,” Hiccup replied to his dragon.

“That what? You would run away?” Astrid asked. “Do you think you really would this time?”

“Yes. You were the only reason I stayed last time. I thought we would be in more danger if you told everyone about Toothless. I’m glad I did. This time though it would be harder. I have friends and two families to run from. I know now both my fathers care, making it harder and it would be almost impossible to leave you.”

“You really thought I would let you leave?”

“ _She would’ve kept you pinned to the ground with help from my spikes,”_ Stormfly agreed. “ _She’s not letting you go.”_

“No. I thought you might’ve come with me.”

“I would have.”

“I know you would. I think all the others might have too. A lot has changed in four years.”

“It has.”

“You’re sure you want to come?”

“I am. We all want too. We might not come with you everywhere and every time you head out. We’ll be there though,” Astrid assured.

“Thanks. We should probably head to the hall. Dad will want me to be there.”

“I’ll need to convince Mom and Dad this isn’t a horrible idea.”

“Go. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Astrid kissed his cheek then she and Stormfly flew off.

Hiccup sat down and leaned on Toothless. “Y’know bud? I think this might just work out.”

“ _As long as you don’t do something crazy and kill yourself.”_

“Really? I’m not that bad.”

“ _Leg.”_

“I’ve had enough from the twins, Snotlout and Dagur. Not you too!”

“ _Fine. Just one last one. If you do something crazy and get us in trouble, well you’ll have me to lean on.”_

“That wasn’t horrible. It wasn’t great either. It’s nice to know we’ll be able to see all those things on Viggo’s map. We’re going to see so much.”

“ _How often will the others be there?_ ”

“Not very. Just Stormfly and Astrid the most is my guess. It’ll be just us.”

“ _Flying everywhere. I’ll save you from the crazy stunts._ ”

“I’ve saved you a lot as well.”

Toothless rolled his eyes. Hiccup smiled and scratched his dragon’s head. “Together, we’ll go where no one else goes.”


End file.
